No eres tu, soy yo
by Usagui Kinomoto
Summary: Capitulo final arriba! por fin! disfrutenlo!¡¡¡ShenLong! ¡mi deseo es.... es... dejar de amar a Vegeta! termino de decir Bulma secándose las lagrimas...¿que dira Vegeta al respecto?
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1 "REFLEXIONES"  
  
Era un día normal en la Corporación Cápsula, un día como cualquier otro...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Maldito bastardo te has comido todo!!!! ¿No te has dado cuenta que hay mas personas en esta casa?  
  
-¿Y tu no te has dado cuenta que tus gritos están acabando con mis oídos?  
  
-Grrrrr.... Pues si te molesta tanto que grite..... ¡¡¡¡¡TE PUEDES LARGAAAAAAAAR!!!!!  
  
Vegeta solo atino a taparse los oídos y gruñir, luego se levanto de su silla ya satisfecho de todo lo que comió, su desayuno (en grandes porciones) mas el desayuno de todos los demás, y salió a entrenar de lo mas tranquilo lo que provocó que Bulma se enfureciera mas.  
  
-Maldito Vegeta ¿cómo puede tragar tanto?-pensó en Goku- -_-*......mejor no pregunto..... ah y ahora, ¿qué voy a comer? Ese simio se lo ha engullido todo  
  
-¡Buenos días Bulma!- saludo la señora Brief tan amable como siempre  
  
-Ni tan buenos u_u  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿te ha pasado algo malo?  
  
-Algo así..... lo que pasa es que ese torpe de Vegeta se ha acabado el desayuno  
  
-Bueno el siempre se acaba su desayuno no se por que te molesta  
  
-Quiero decir que se acabó el desayuno de todos y todavía tiene el descaro de decirme que no grite..... ¿qué le pasa? esta es MI casa y yo grito cuando quiero y si no le gusta que vaya a ver donde vivir, nadie le dice que tiene que vivir aquí  
  
-Pero Bulma, si tu fuiste la que le ofreció quedarse a vivir aquí  
  
-.....................-a Bulma le salió una gotita en la cabeza, su mamá podía ser muy despistada pero en verdad que hacia comentarios muy acertados- bueno pero....... este...... yo no...... ¡¡¡BUENO PERO YO NO LO OBLIGUE!!! como tú has dicho yo le OFRECI quedarse a vivir aquí es su problema haber aceptado  
  
-Tienes razón, pero.....-la señora volteó a ver a su hija y sonrió- tal vez vio que eres muy bonita y pensó que seria bueno vivir bajo tu mismo techo..... ¿no crees? Bulma se puso roja como un tomate ante el comentario de su madre.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Pero de que hablas, yo jamás querré nada con ese tipo, que tontería!!!!  
  
-¿De verdad te parece una tontería? Por que el joven Vegeta es muy apuesto, además ¿por qué te pusiste roja? Eeeh....  
  
-P...pu... ¡¡¡¡¡pues del coraje!!!!! Me enfurece pensar en ese maldito chango desgraciado es un estúpido, un tonto, un bastardo y todavía te pones a insinuar que quiere algo conmigo y que es guapo.... quien se fija en eso..... ¿de que sirve ser guapo si es tan engreído tan inaguantable?  
  
-Vaya comienzo a pensar que no te agrada  
  
-ay no puede ser -_-*  
  
-Pero ya no te enojes por que no has desayunado y te va a hacer daño ^-^  
  
-¬.¬*...... mamá  
  
Después de desayunar Bulma se fue a trabajar en planos para nuevas aero naves y cosas así, tan solo interrumpida por su madre que llegó a ofrecerle limonada, siguió trabajando hasta que se aburrió y decidió tomar un descanso -Bueno me tomare mi limonada ^-^...... Ay no, ya se le quito lo helado u_u, bueno tendré que ir por hielo- y así se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar al refrigerador lo abrió y se dio cuenta que no había nada- assshh ese Vegeta ya volvió a saquear la cocina pero que maleducado- abrió el congelador y sacó el hielo- al menos no se llevo el hielo... seria el colmo- agarro su bebida y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba trabajando -ah..... mi mamá hace la limonada muy buena.... pero también tiene ideas locas, ¿como se pone a decir que Vegeta es apuesto?, al parecer no se a dado cuenta de su forma de ser......¿cómo no darse cuenta? Tal vez no le da importancia.........-_- oh quisiera ser como ella- se imagino vestida como su madre con esa sonrisa tan despreocupada y con una bandeja de pastelillos en las manos- ^~^ mejor me quedo así- le dio unos cuantos sorbos a su bebida y siguió pensando en voz alta- mamá tiene razón, yo tengo la culpa de que Vegeta este aquí y ahora tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias ToT ¿por qué no le hice caso a Yamcha cuando dijo que no era buena idea?....... será por que nunca le hago caso jajajajajaja  
  
-¡Hola Bulma!- esa voz detrás de ella era..... era de........  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YAMCHA!!!!!!!!!!- de la sorpresa se cayó de la silla en que estaba pero inmediatamente se levanto- ¿qué...... que haces aquí?  
  
-Bueno vine a verte, para invitarte a salir, pero si tanto te molesta que este aquí me voy- contesto dando media vuelta  
  
-No, no es eso, es que me sorprendiste- dijo algo nerviosa- pero......... ¿tiene mucho que llegaste?  
  
-No  
  
-Y..... ejem...... ¿me estabas escuchando?  
  
-No  
  
-A bueno- dijo tranquilizándose un poco  
  
-Bueno ..... si oí algo, pero nada nuevo  
  
-¿Nada nuevo?- el nerviosismo volvía  
  
-Si, que te burlas de mi a mis espaldas, aunque también lo haces enfrente de mi ¬¬  
  
-Eh?...... Ay Yamcha no digas eso- dijo tomándolo del brazo y saco otro tema antes que el muchacho pudiera decir nada- y, ¿adonde vamos?  
  
-Este.....- la mente de Yamcha quedó en blanco con el cambio de tema, Bulma si que era buena para safarse de conversaciones que no le convenían- ¿qué te parece ir al cine?  
  
-Oh esta bien........ (pensando) "me arden un poco los ojos, pero no creo que vaya a estar muy atenta a la película"- soltó una risilla  
  
-¿De que te ríes Bulma?  
  
-De nada no me hagas caso- lo jaló del brazo fuera de la habitación- vamonos **************************************************************************  
  
Mientras tanto Vegeta estaba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad, tiraba puñetazos y patadas al aire, de repente se detuvo y decidió que era bueno salir a tomar aire, así que apagó la máquina y salió -Definitivamente cada día soy mas fuerte, tengo que superar a ese idiota de kakarotto, así que a entrenar- y así se dispuso a entrenar ahí fuera de la cámara de gravedad, cuando escucho unas risas- Grrrrr debe ser esa mujer escandalosa, de seguro viene para acá a gritar por que me comí todo lo que había en el aparato ese (refrigerador para los que no hablan idioma Vegeta)  
  
Así el príncipe se quedo ahí parado esperando que Bulma llegara a comenzar otra buena discusión sobre comida, pero eso no pasó en vez de eso la vio salir de la corporación del brazo de Yamcha -Vaya así que va con ese tipo...... mejor para mi así no tengo que escuchar sus gritos- pero aun dicho eso no se movió para seguir entrenando, se quedó ahí cavilando sobre esa mujer- además de gritona es tonta allá va con ese tipo con el que siempre pelea por que el se va con otras mujeres, ja y además es un debilucho, no se que le ve.....-se quedó callado, estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, el no debería pensar en esas estupideces, solo debía pensar en el entrenamiento- ¿pero que estupideces digo? Debo hacerme muy fuerte en el menor tiempo posible para poder destruir este planeta antes que me vuelva tan idiota como kakarotto  
  
-¿Qué tal Vegeta?- al oír aquel saludo Vegeta dio media vuelta justo ahí estaba sonriéndole su "peor enemigo"  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAKAROTTO!!!!!!!!!!- estaba sorprendido, había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no había percibido su ki- ¿qué quieres?  
  
-El que venga no quiere decir que quiera algo, mas bien lo contrario  
  
-Ya déjate de estupideces y di a que vienes- le dijo algo nervioso a un desconcertado Goku  
  
-¿Por qué te enojas así Vegeta? u_u -Goku observo la cara de enojo que tenia Vegeta así que mejor no espero respuesta y continuo- bueno vengo a entregarle a Bulma el radar del dragón, es que me lo presto hace unos días para buscar la esfera de cuatro estrellas  
  
-Ah pues siento decírtelo....... no la verdad no lo siento, pero esa mujer escandalosa no esta, además ¿por qué me molestas a mi?, se lo hubieras dicho a la mujer loca (madre de Bulma)  
  
-Lo que pasa es que vine con la teletransportación ^-^  
  
-Y entonces ¿por que no te teletransportaste directamente a donde esta la mujer?  
  
-Bueno, es que es mas fácil encontrar tu ki que el de Bulma, y como viven juntos......  
  
-En la misma casa no juntos-corrigió inmediatamente el príncipe  
  
-Ummm..... si eso, bueno entonces- Goku puso el radar en la mano de Vegeta- tu puedes entregárselo  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO NO SOY TU MANDADEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Y le das las gracias de mi parte ^-^ -siguió diciendo Goku sin darle importancia a los reclamos de Vegeta, este se enojo al ver que no le hizo caso pero recordó algo  
  
-Oye kakarotto  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el otro con dos dedos en la frente  
  
-¿Tu oíste algo de lo que estaba hablando cuando llegaste?  
  
-Errrrr....... no-Vegeta se sintió aliviado- bueno oí algo- oh no!, acaso escucho lo que había dicho sobre aquella mujer?- oí algo sobre destruir la tierra antes de hacerte tan idota como yo  
  
-o_o*................- "vaya que bien solo oyó eso"- ¿es que acaso no te molesta que hable así de ti?  
  
-Ummmm......... no, tu siempre dices lo mismo de mi  
  
-Vaya si eres idiota -_-*  
  
-jeje bueno ahora me voy por que tengo hambre  
  
-Hey.... espera un momento  
  
- Acaso........ ¿me vas a invitar a comer? ^o^  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!!! ¡¿pues quien te crees que eres?!- le grito enojado (pobre Goku)- te quiero hacer una pregunta  
  
-Esta bien ^_^*  
  
-Dime tu......... ¿tu has tenido algo que ver con la mujer escandalosa?- "¿pero que estoy haciendo?"-  
  
-¿Algo que ver? ?_?........... ¡aah claro!, nosotros somos amigos ^-^  
  
-No idiota, eres exasperante............ lo que quiero decir es que.....¿han sido mas que amigos?-"¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? Que estupidez ahora no puedo detener esto"-  
  
-Aaaaaah........ no, nunca........ pero ¿por qué me preguntes eso Vegeta?  
  
-Eh?.... pues..... pues porque pensé que deberías ser muy estúpido para que te gustara esa mujer gritona........ así que ya no preguntes- volteó la cara para otro lado, se sentía tonto con lo que estaba diciendo  
  
-¿De verdad crees que uno debe ser estúpido para enamorarse de Bulma? Por que la verdad yo creo que no, ella es bonita y muy inteligente- dijo Goku un poco confundido con la forma en que se comportaba Vegeta- pero bueno si eso era todo ya me voy..... ¡ADIOS!- y desapareció por obra de la teletransportación  
  
-Ese tonto de kakarotto, ¿quién se fija en lo inteligente y lo bonita? si esos gritos lo opacan todo- se metió el radar entre la ropa y siguió entrenando, pero................en verdad era bonita. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Bulma llegó a la corporación ya que estaba obscureciendo, ella y Yamcha habían ido al cine, después a comer y por ultimo de compras (compras de Bulma claro esta)  
  
-Me divertí mucho hoy Yamcha....... ¡pero apúrate con eso!  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy, no se para que compras tanta ropa si ya tienes bastante- el pobre traía cargando las bolsas de Bulma  
  
-¿Por qué reniegas tanto?- volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido y con las manos en las caderas- si compro tanta ropa es para lucir bien para ti  
  
-Pues...... ay........gracias- se le acercó para besarla pero un robot se interpuso entre ellos y a el le toco el beso de Yamcha- yaaaaaaay- Yamcha se limpiaba la boca y escupía mientras Bulma se reía de el y el robot se llevaba las bolsas- ¡que servicial!.......pero también que inoportuno  
  
-Vamos no te enojes, el que va a saber, es un robot solo hace su trabajo......... pero si quieres te puedo conseguir una cita con el ^-^  
  
el robot entro a la casa con las bolsas, pero desafortunadamente se topo con Vegeta, este trastabillo pero no cayó  
  
-¡OYE TU ESTUPIDA CHATARRA! ¡¿qué no ves por donde vas?! ¡¡¡casi me tiras!!!- pero la "chatarra" ni se inmuto y siguió su camino, lo que hizo que Vegeta se irritara mas-¡¡¡MALDITO!!!..... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VAS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!!!!!!!- se dispuso a lanzarle un poder, pero entonces escucho algo que lo distrajo  
  
-jajajajajajaja......... ya, estate quieto Yamcha- esa voz provenía de afuera, volteo a ver al robot que se iba alejando y hacia afuera, robot, afuera, robot, afuera, robot......... se dio la vuelta y decidió ir a ver que pasaba afuera (¬¬ si claro, el conocía la voz de Bulma... iba de metiche), siguió oyendo risillas y se detuvo frente a una ventana, no muy cerca de ella para que no lo vieran (eso comprueba que iba de metiche ¬¬*), se quedo en silencio y tan quieto como un león escondido entre la hierba esperando a su presa, ahí estaba ese par besándose frente a la puerta  
  
-Argh! Pero que desagradable es esto- exclamo el metiche...... quise decir el príncipe ^-^*, con el ceño fruncido  
  
-Son lindos ¿verdad?  
  
-Eh?- Vegeta dio media vuelta al oír esas palabras  
  
-Digo que Bulma y el joven Yamcha se ven bien así ¿no cree señor Vegeta?- era la señora Brief, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
-¿Lindos?- dijo el con tono frío- ¿usted cree que me importan esos sentimientos estúpidos y todas esas cursilerías?- pregunto enfadado- escuche, he matado mucha gente sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, todos con mis propias manos, sin sentirme mal... ¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHA GENTE MUERTA!!!!!!  
  
-¡oooh!- la sonrisa de la Sra. Brief había desaparecido  
  
-ja- en el rostro de Vegeta se formo su típica sonrisa de lado mientras pensaba- "seguro con lo que le dije esta mujer loca no vuelve a molestarme con sus tonterías"  
  
-Ahora lo entiendo todo- la señora adoptó una pose de reflexión  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Ahora entiendo porque el señor Vegeta es tan cerrado con la gente-Vegeta estaba confundido- ha visto tanta gente morir en su vida, que eso le ha causado un trauma emocional- Vegeta tenía una GRAN gota de sudor en la cabeza- ¡pobre señor Vegeta!  
  
-¿Q....que?...... óigame..... ¡¡¡YO mate a esa gente!!!- una vena en la frente de Vegeta empezaba a saltarse  
  
-No, no señor Vegeta, no se culpe, eso es malo- decía la Sra. con cara de compasión- usted no tuvo la culpa, esas cosas pasan, la gente muere  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO MATE A ESA GENTE!!!!!!!!!!......... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO LOS MATE!!!!!!!!!........ ¡¿no lo entiende?!- la vena en la frente de Vegeta estaba a punto de explotar- ¡¡¡si no lo quiere entender entonces lo probare!!!- se dispuso a lanzarle un rayo de energía- ¡¡¡¡¡LA MATAREEEEE!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué demonios haces?!!!- Vegeta volteo hacia la puerta Bulma acababa de entrar e iba directo a él- ¡¿cómo que vas a matarla?! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO!!!!!!- se había parado justo enfrente de él y le gritaba en la cara- ¡¡¡ella te ha dado de comer, y mira que comes bastante, y te ha dejado vivir en su casa!!! ¿cómo te atreves siquiera a decir que vas a matarla? tú.......  
  
-No Bulma...... no le digas nada- interrumpió la Sra. Brief- el señor Vegeta no tiene la culpa de ser así, eso es a causa de que tiene un trauma emocional por que ha visto mucha gente muerta durante toda su vida- termino de decir con tristeza  
  
-o_o*.................. eh?...................- Bulma y Vegeta tenían una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca  
  
-¿Qué no entiende que......- Vegeta mejor descartó la idea de seguir explicándole a la señora, sabía que no entendería- -_- yo mejor me voy  
  
-..............0_o..........- Bulma se quedo ahí parada estupefacta ante lo que acababa de ocurrir y con su madre al lado que seguía diciendo "pobre, pobre señor Vegeta"  
  
Hola!!!! ¿Qué les pareció mi primer capitulo? Espero que al menos alguien lea esto......... -_-* espero al menos publicarlo; bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic y llame así a este capitulo por que Bulma esta pensando en cosas de Vegeta (no cosas románticas), Vegeta se pregunta por que ella sale con Yamcha además de preguntarse por que se pregunta eso ^_^* y la sra. Brief se pone a reflexionar por que Vegeta es antisocial aunque su reflexión es muy mala, que se podía esperar de ella. Bueno espero que si alguien lee esto me deje un review...... ¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORR!!!!! esto es todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ¡adiosiiin! PD: no he dejado mi mail por que no se si alguien va a leer esto además he tenido malas experiencias con los virus y estoy segura que después de leer esto mas de uno me querrá mandar uno 


	2. ¿Por que no se enamoran ya?

CAPITULO 2 "¿POR QUÉ NO SE ENAMORAN YA?"  
  
En casa de los Son durante el desayuno  
  
-¡Más por favor! ^o^  
  
-Yo también quiero más mamá...... señor Piccolo ¿usted también quiere más?  
  
-........No gracias........  
  
-Aquí tienes Gohan...... Goku- Milk había llegado con varios platos rebosantes de comida  
  
-¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!- dijeron padre e hijo al unísono y empezaron a comer a toda velocidad mientras el namek meditaba (¿cómo puede meditar con semejante espectáculo enfrente?), Goku a pesar de comer tan rápido podía pensar, pensaba en algo que lo inquietaba desde el día anterior, lo que le había preguntado Vegeta.... "¿tú has tenido algo que ver con esa mujer?.... quiero decir, si han sido algo mas que amigos"..... ¿por qué le había preguntado aquello?.... bueno para que mortificarse ¡mejor a comer todo lo que pueda!  
  
Después de desayunar (mucho) salieron a entrenar los tres, los dos saiyans y el namek, se pusieron a pelear Goku vs. Piccolo y después Goku y Piccolo vs. Gohan, el pequeño se cubría de todos los ataques pero eso no le dejaba mucho espacio para atacar, su padre y su maestro no dejaban de atacarlo y de repente cesaron y el bajo su guardia lo que le costo caro ya que ellos aparecieron a sus lados y le lanzaron bolas de energía que el no pudo esquivar y cayo pesadamente por un acantilado (no muy hondo), ellos bajaron a esperar que subiera del acantilado (habían estado peleando en el aire) y mientras esperaban Goku le comento a su compañero lo que había ocurrido con Vegeta en la corporación  
  
-La verdad no sabía por que me pregunto eso pero creo que ya lo entiendo- dijo Goku  
  
-¿Y cual es tu explicación al comportamiento de Vegeta?  
  
-Bueno pues recordé que el muchacho que vino del futuro dijo que era hijo de Bulma y Vegeta (no se como se me pudo olvidar) y entonces pensé que tal vez Vegeta me pregunto eso por que quería saber cuantos novios ha tenido Bulma, al parecer Vegeta es celoso....  
  
-¿No dices que cuando fuiste a entregar el radar a Bulma ella no estaba?  
  
-Si así es supongo que salió con Yamcha, ¿pero por que preguntas eso?  
  
-Por que si a lo que quieres llegar es que Vegeta y Bulma son pareja creo que estas mal por que al parecer sigue con Yamcha, sino por que salió con él  
  
-Oh!...... tienes razón, eres muy inteligente ^o^  
  
-A comparación tuya todo mundo es inteligente  
  
-jeje te pareces a Vegeta el dice lo mismo, bueno pero entonces si no están saliendo tal vez ya están enamorados si no por que pregunto eso  
  
-Pero que terco eres que apuración tienes con que ellos tengan algo- renegó Piccolo ya harto del tema  
  
-Bueno solo quiero tener una razón para lo que me pregunto Vegeta..... además ¿por qué no se enamoran ya? quiero decir así el chico del futuro ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?... a si Trunks, el nacería mas pronto y tal vez sería más fuerte  
  
-No debes intervenir con el destino eso podría afectar todo.... y ya no hables de eso que ahí viene Gohan- Piccolo trataba de terminar con esa platica lo mas rápido posible  
  
-Lo siento señor Piccolo, lo siento papá, baje la guardia- Gohan había subido escalando no se sentía muy bien para volar  
  
-Has aprendido que no debes hacerlo- Goku le hablo suavemente  
  
-Tienes suerte que seamos nosotros por que si fuera el enemigo estarías muerto- Piccolo en cambio dijo esto fríamente  
  
-Lo siento señor Piccolo, no lo vuelvo a hacer papá- Gohan se disculpo con sus dos maestros y se dispuso a seguir peleando  
  
-Bien hagámoslo de nuevo- Goku se coloco en pose de combate y empezaron a luchar pero Goku seguía pensando "Piccolo tiene razón no debo intervenir, de todas formas ellos están destinados a tener a Trunks y tal vez en este momento ya estén enamorados" *********************************************************************** ****  
  
Corporación Cápsula, durante el desayuno  
  
-¡¿Otra vez te estas comiendo todo?!-el día comenzaba como siempre, Bulma renegando con vegeta  
  
-Bulma no le grites al señor vegeta- su mamá se había acercado y le hablaba en voz baja- ya hice algo para que todos coman ^-^  
  
-¿Qué hiciste mamá?  
  
-Escondí algo de comida, para que el señor vegeta coma todo lo que quiera y tengas asegurado tu desayuno  
  
-Jamás pensé que diría esto pero.... ¡que lista eres mamá! Vegeta se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a entrenar, Bulma al percatarse de esto volteó a la mesa y se dio cuenta que aún quedaba comida -Oye vegeta- él volteo a verla -¿por qué no te acabaste la comida?- vegeta se quedó mirándola confundido  
  
-¿Quién te entiende mujer?- comenzó a decir con el ceño fruncido- ayer te pusiste a gritar por que me comí todo y hace un momento estabas comenzando a molestar por que creías que hoy haría lo mismo y ahora me preguntas porque deje comida- hizo una pausa- definitivamente te estas volviendo tan loca como tu madre- y dicho eso salió a entrenar  
  
-Aaaaarrrggh!.... ¿cómo se pone a decir que soy una loca?, ¡maldito gorila!- su mamá la observaba sonriendo- mamá, supongo que ya no necesitas esconder el desayuno, mejor lo metes al refrigerador yo voy a hablarle a papá para que desayune  
  
-Papá ya desayuno- la interrumpió la señora- se levanto temprano para ayudarme a esconder la comida  
  
-?_? pues ¿cuánta comida es?  
  
-Mucha, pero no era por lo pesado por lo que me ayudo, era a cavar a lo que me ayudo  
  
-¿A cavar?- Bulma empezaba a confundirse- ¿pues donde la escondiste?  
  
-En alguna parte del jardín de la casa, pero no me acuerdo donde exactamente  
  
-En el jardín..... no te acuerdas donde, ¿y como pensabas encontrarlo?  
  
-Hice un mapa ^-^ -dijo enseñándole un pedazo de papel que sacó de su delantal- papá se fue a trabajar y yo lo hice sola, al menos es mas entendible  
  
-Un mapa, comida enterrada..... mamá -_- solo a ti se te ocurre eso...... que bueno que vegeta no se comió todo  
  
Cuando terminó de desayunar Bulma se dirigió a trabajar, pero pensó que era mejor buscar la comida al menos se divertiría así que fue a pedirle a su mamá el mapa y fue por una cápsula con palas y salió para empezar la búsqueda  
  
-Hubiera sido mejor que mi papá hiciera el mapa, al menos le entendería mejor- empezó a caminar contando los pasos en voz alta para no perderse, la verdad casi iba gritando, le parecía muy divertido eso de buscar la comida como si se tratara de un tesoro- no es como buscar las esferas del dragón pero es divertido- imagino un radar de comida- jajajajaja..... pero Goku sería mas efectivo para buscar comida jajajajajajajajaja- con todos esos gritos y risas despertó la curiosidad de vegeta, que aún estando dentro de la cámara de gravedad la escuchaba, decidió salir a ver que es lo que hacia y la vio que caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa -Ay no ya me perdí, tengo que empezar otra vez  
  
-¿Qué haces mujer?  
  
-Uh?- Bulma volteo a verlo y se le ocurrió algo- estoy buscando un tesoro  
  
-¿Un tesoro?  
  
-Si, ¿quieres buscar conmigo?- vegeta se sorprendió de la forma tan amistosa con la que hablaba, pensó en darse la vuelta y volver a entrenar pero desistió de esa idea ya que no podría concentrarse con los gritos que pegaba Bulma contando los pasos, así que solo camino hacia ella - supongo que eso es un si- dijo Bulma sonriendo- bueno vamos a empezar- Bulma empezó a contar pasos (sin gritar) y diciendo izquierda o derecha, con vegeta siguiéndola, daban vueltas siguiendo las instrucciones y el príncipe empezaba a sentirse tonto y también se sentía raro estando con bulma sin pelear, no era que le molestara solo que era diferente incluso le daba miedo -Mi mamá hizo el mapa muy complicado, da muchas vueltas- dijo Bulma volteando a ver a vegeta con una sonrisa, él sintió la cara un poco roja y volteo hacia otro lado -bueno que sigue.... a si izquierda 38 pasos- siguió diciendo bulma, el saiyan ya estaba cansado de seguirla pero quería saber que era lo que buscaba así que cuando terminaron de caminar los 38 pasos le arrebató el mapa  
  
-Hagamos esto mas rápido- dijo observando el papel y empezando a caminar (el no decía las instrucciones solo caminaba) Bulma iba caminando detrás de él casi corriendo ya que el iba rápido, ella corrió un poco y se coloco a su lado, el iba viendo el mapa muy concentrado la chica se le quedo viendo pero el no noto que le observaba detenidamente  
  
Bulma pensó- "vaya mamá tenía razón si es guapo..... ¿pero que digo? yo tengo novio- sacudió la cabeza -bueno pero que tonta, estoy diciendo que es guapo no me estoy lanzando a sus brazos..." - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de vegeta  
  
-Aquí es  
  
-Que bien!- Bulma sacó la cápsula que contenía las palas y comenzó a cavar, vegeta solo observaba (que caballeroso ¬¬) mientras ella sudaba a mares, se quedo viendo como algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por el pecho de la chica (traía una blusa sin mangas y algo escotada) al darse cuenta de lo que hacia sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas imágenes de la mente, ella volteo a verlo y dijo- Oye ¿podrías ayudarme?, ahí hay una pala- vegeta vio la pala y decidió no tomarla mejor lo haría a su modo  
  
-Apártate- le ordenó mientras cargaba una esfera de energía  
  
-¡Hey no hagas eso!- exclamó ella agitando los brazos- ¡destruirás todo!  
  
-Puedo controlar mi poder mujer, yo se lo que hago- y dicho esto lanzó al pozo que cavaba Bulma una pequeña esfera de energía que levanto mucho polvo  
  
-Cof cof cof..... vegeta..... cof..... ves algo?- preguntó Bulma abanicando con una mano y tapándose el rostro con la otra  
  
-Hay una caja o algo así- el polvo comenzó a desvanecerse entonces Bulma abrió los ojos y camino hacia vegeta, vio dentro del pozo y ahí estaba el cofre del "tesoro"  
  
-¡Que bien lo encontramos!- grito volteando a ver a vegeta- .......... jajajajajajajajaja  
  
-¡¿Qué te pasa mujer?!- casi grito el príncipe sintiéndose tonto con la forma en que se había empezado a reír Bulma al verlo- ¡¿por qué te ríes así?!....... ¿el polvo te afectó el cerebro?  
  
-No.... jajaja.... lo que pasa es que.... jajaja- decía mientras le apuntaba con el dedo la cara- tienes la cara.... tienes la cara sucia jajajaja pareces un niño que ha jugado con tierra jajajajajaja  
  
-¿Acaso no te has visto? no solo tu cara esta sucia sino todo tu cuerpo- dijo el con los brazos cruzados y algo rojo por la forma en que se reía de el  
  
-¿De verdad?- Bulma volteo a ver sus manos y brazos y en efecto estaban cubiertos de polvo -he de verme muy graciosa XP verdad? jajajajaja jajajajajaja jajajajaja - se empezó a reír como loca, vegeta se sentía cada vez mas extraño estando con ella, la forma en que se estaba portando con el era totalmente diferente a como siempre lo trataba, lo mas parecido a ese momento era cuando había sido transportado de Namekusei a la tierra, lo recordaba bien.... "oye pequeño- había dicho la chica de cabellos azules- tu nombre es vegeta ¿verdad?, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?- había dicho sonriendo- pero no te vayas a enamorar de mi aunque sea una chica tan linda ^-^ - el solo había gruñido y volteado a otro lado -Pero que mujer tan escandalosa...." ella había sido "amable" pero paso el tiempo y ellos peleaban todos los días cada vez que se veían, pero ahora ahí estaba con ella sin pelear y viendo como se carcajeaba, se sentía incomodo pero no deseaba irse...  
  
Después que a Bulma se le paso el ataque de risa vegeta sacó el cofre (no por amabilidad sino por curiosidad) y Bulma se dispuso a abrirlo  
  
-Creo que este tesoro será tuyo, yo no tengo mucha hambre  
  
-o_o ¿Hambre?  
  
-Así es- dijo sonriendo mientras abría el cofre mostrando su contenido, grandes cantidades de comida  
  
-Esto..... ¿esto es lo que buscamos?  
  
-Si ^-^  
  
-¿Y tu sabías que era esto?  
  
-Si ^o^  
  
-¡¡¡Pero que perdida de tiempo!!! ¡¿para esto deje mi entrenamiento?!- grito el príncipe enojado  
  
-¿Por qué te enojas?- pregunto la chica con el ceño levemente fruncido -te la pasas entrenando... una distracción de vez en cuando no te hará daño  
  
-Me la paso entrenando... distracción.... ¡¡¡se te ha pegado la estupidez de kakarotto!!!.... si "me la paso entrenando" como tu dices es por que es necesario para derrotar a esos malditos androides- dijo fríamente- esto también te servirá a porque así seguirás con tu asquerosa vida dedicándote a molestar a los que en verdad tienen cosas que hacer- termino de decir cruzando los brazos  
  
-Como te atreves.... ¡¿cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas?!- dijo ella temblando de rabia- yo no te fui a molestar, TU me preguntaste que estaba haciendo y yo te invite a acompañarme.... solo quería que te divirtieras un poco.... yo trate de ser amable contigo.... ¡¡¡es TU problema haberte distraído!!!.... ¡¡¡si no querías hacerlo simplemente te hubieras dado la vuelta y seguirías entrenando!!!..... ¡yo no tengo la culpa de nada!- volteo a ver el pozo, se agacho, tomo un puño de tierra y lo tiro encima de la comida que había dentro del cofre -¡¡¡es toda tuya!!!- grito con lagrimas de coraje en los ojos y con los puños tan apretados que casi se sacaba sangre con sus propias uñas -¡¡¡TRÁGATELA!!!- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa, vegeta se quedo callado y se sintió mal por lo que había dicho pero al momento volvió a su estado normal con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados  
  
-¿Por qué he de sentirme mal por esa terrícola? lo que le dije es verdad- se quedo pensando en aquellos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, lagrimas por su culpa -¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!- volteo hacia el cofre con la comida llena de tierra y lo desintegro con un poder, necesitaba destrozar algo.  
  
Bulma entro corriendo a la casa bastante enojada, se dirigió a su cuarto y por un momento pensó en quedarse ahí el resto del día pero se pregunto porque habría de hacerlo, no tenía por que amargarse el día solo por lo que pasó con vegeta, no lo haría seguiría con su vida normal, caminó hacia el tocador con la frente en alto y al momento paro, quedó viendo su imagen reflejada en el espejo del tocador -Se me olvidaba, estoy toda sucia- al verse así no pudo evitar recordar a vegeta, lo que le había dicho ".... así seguirás con tu asquerosa vida dedicándote a molestar a los que en verdad tienen cosas que hacer" ¿cómo podía ser tan grosero? y mas aún cuando trataba de ser amable con él, eso la hacia rabiar -mejor me voy a bañar con eso se me bajara el coraje.... al menos un poco- no logro llegar muy lejos ya que saliendo de su cuarto se topo con su mamá  
  
-¿Qué te paso Bulma?- la señora Brief la vio de pies a cabeza -¿por qué estas sucia?  
  
-Es que fui a buscar la comida y.....  
  
-Pero tenías que ponerte a jugar con la tierra?- la interrumpió su mamá  
  
-¡No me puse a jugar con la tierra! déjame terminar- la sra se quedo callada y Bulma prosiguió-lo que pasa es que fui a buscar la comida que enterraste y..... vegeta fue conmigo él desenterró la comida y al hacerlo levanto mucho polvo y pues me ensucie toda  
  
-Ya veo, tu y el joven vegeta se llevan mejor ^-^  
  
-Eso creía yo, pero no es así -dijo Bulma poniéndose seria  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Mira yo lo invite a buscar la comida después que él me pregunto que hacia, claro es un condenado metiche, y "me dijo que si", jamás lo hubiera invitado porque ese estúpido chango.....-siguió contándole lo sucedido a su mamá, eso le serviría para bajar el enojo *******************************************************************  
  
En casa de los Son, Goku tomaba un descanso para comer un "pequeño bocadillo"  
  
-Mmmmm.... que bueno esta- decía mientras se retacaba la boca de comida- ñam ñam ñam.... ah es cierto! Ahora que gohan y Piccolo están ocupados yo podría ir a ver que tal va el romance entre vegeta y bulma (¬¬ es una característica de la raza saiyayin el ser metiches o que?) nadie se dará cuenta- puso dos dedos en la frente y empezó a buscar el ki de Bulma- será mejor que vaya directo con bulma porque si voy con vegeta tal vez se enoje o peor aun se ponga a preguntar cosas raras.... la encontré ^-^ ¡voy y vengo! *******************************************************  
  
Después que Bulma le contó todo a su mamá (maldiciendo mucho a vegeta) se fue a bañar, se quito la ropa, la tiro al suelo y se metió a la regadera, no tenia ganas de llenar la tina (floja) -Que bien se siente!- cerró los ojos sintiendo como el agua recorría su cuerpo- después de todo si me sirvió el baño, además estaba toda sucia ^-^  
  
-Hola Bulma!- Goku apareció justo enfrente de ella, bulma abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar el saludo y lo primero que vio fue la cara de su amigo, se quedo viéndolo con tranquilidad sin moverse un milímetro al igual que Goku que de pronto se dio cuenta que no habría podido llegar en un momento más inoportuno, los dos se quedaron así un par de segundos y de pronto el labio inferior de bulma comenzó a temblar  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!- Goku se tapo los oídos- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAL DE AQUIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!- bulma tomo un frasco de shampoo y empezó a golpear a Goku en la cabeza con el- ¡¡¡sabía que ser discípulo del maestro roshi no te dejaría nada bueno!!!  
  
-Bulma espera....ayayayay...... lo siento no lo hice a propósito..... ayayay- Goku que iba retrocediendo cayo de espaldas encima de la ropa de bulma que amortiguo un poquito el golpe-auch!- se puso de pie aun siendo golpeado - lo siento, lo siento ayayay- Goku se quito una prenda de bulma que le había quedado en la cabeza, ella volteo a ver la mano de Goku que sostenía......  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO SAL DE AQUÍ!!!!!!- jamás imagino decirle eso a su amigo y no pudo haberlo dicho en peor momento ya que por azares del destino (o gustos de la autora ^-^) vegeta iba pasando por ahí y al escuchar aquel grito salió volando (literalmente) al cuarto de baño y al abrir la puerta (casi tirarla) vio una imagen muy rara, Bulma desnuda pegándole con una botella de shampoo a kakarotto, este trataba de taparse los golpes con una mano y en la otra sostenía..... ¡unas braguitas!  
  
-¡¡¡KAKAROTTO!!!- Goku y bulma que hasta el momento no se habían percatado de la presencia de vegeta si que la notaron al oír ese grito, ambos quedaron congelados, el primero que logro decir palabra fue Goku  
  
-Jeje.... vegeta esto es un malentendido- dijo poniendo su mano tras la cabeza, para ser exactos la mano que contenía la braguita, se dio cuenta que aun la traía en la mano y la tiro al suelo- este, yo no.....- no pudo terminar la frase ya que vegeta apareció enfrente de el y le propino un puñetazo que lo lanzo al lavabo rompiéndolo, el agua comenzó a salir de la tubería rota pero vegeta no se detuvo le lanzo un poder que Goku esquivo, le lanzo otro y otro y así sucesivamente que su rival iba esquivando sin responder ninguno pero todos eso poderes iban destruyendo las paredes del baño y vegeta seguía lanzando más hasta que Goku apareció detrás de él y lo inmovilizó, vegeta luchaba por liberarse pero entonces escucho crujir las paredes y se quedo quieto estas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos y Goku lo soltó, se levanto mucho polvo con la destrucción del baño pero ellos estaban bien, el príncipe se dispuso a seguir atacando pero se dio cuenta de algo  
  
-¿Dónde esta?- dijo volteando a todos lados  
  
-¡Bulma!- Goku también se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de ella, ellos dos podían resistir bien ese derrumbe pero ella no  
  
-¡¿Dónde estas mujer?!- vegeta empezó a levantar los escombros casi con desesperación  
  
-Tranquilízate vegeta, trata de encontrar su ki, si mueves así las piedras podrías lastimarla- Goku solo esperaba poder sentir el ki de su amiga porque si no era así podría significar que ella...- No eso no puede ser- dijo para si mismo- debe estar bien........................... ¡¡¡ahí esta!!!- señalo un montón de escombros, se pusieron a levantarlos entre los dos y encontraron la encontraron desmayada en un hueco que quedo entre las piedras, gracias a kamisama que no la había aplastado el derrumbe, Goku se dispuso a levantarla pero vegeta no se lo permitió  
  
-No dejare que la toques maldito pervertido- dijo mientras la levantaba, Goku estuvo a punto de decir algo en su defensa pero mejor no lo hizo, en vez de eso se quito la camiseta que llevaba y cubrió a bulma con ella, vegeta se le quedo viendo desconfiadamente por unos segundos y camino hacia la habitación de Bulma con ella en brazos, en el pasillo se encontraron a lo señores Brief que venían corriendo a ver por que había tanto escándalo  
  
-¿Qué le paso a bulma?- pregunto el doctor Brief parando frente a ellos, su gatito negro se aferraba a su hombro  
  
-Hubo un accidente en el baño- respondió Goku señalando hacia los escombros  
  
-Vaya que desastre, pero que bueno que están bien- dijo el Dr. Brief  
  
-Pero Goku a que hora llegaste?- pregunto sonriente la sra Brief- además ¿qué hacían tu y el señor Vegeta en el baño con Bulma?- vegeta que había permanecido callado, le respondió con su amabilidad tan característica  
  
-¿Quien le dice que nosotros estábamos en el baño con ella?- dijo frunciendo el ceño- bueno uno de los dos si estaba- dedico a Goku una de sus más terribles miradas- pero ya déjese de tonterías y atienda a su hija mujer irresponsable  
  
-Vegeta no debes faltarle al respeto- dijo Goku  
  
-No Goku, no lo regañes, el señor vegeta tiene un trauma emocional es por eso que es comporta así  
  
-¿Qué? 0_o- Goku no entendía de lo que hablaba, vegeta resoplo y siguió su camino a la habitación de bulma, no quería seguir con la platica del trauma- ¡espérame vegeta!- Goku corrió tras él  
  
-Yo llamare al medico- dijo el Dr. Brief acariciando a su gatito  
  
-Yo iré con bulma, creo que no trae ropa ^-^  
  
Ya en el cuarto de Bulma, vegeta la deposito suavemente en la cama, ella seguía inconsciente y vegeta no pudo evitar mirarla estaba cubierta de polvo y su pelo estaba revuelto, la camisa de Goku le cubría el pecho pero apenas llegaba a sus muslos y dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas, si la camisa resbalara (o alguien la quitara ¬¬) le dejaría ver su hermoso cuerpo, dio gracias que se encontraba con el Goku porque de no ser así tal vez hubiera cometido una tontería  
  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo en el baño con ella?- de repente pregunto  
  
-Nada, la verdad fue un accidente- dijo Goku tranquilo (el que nada debe nada teme)- es que vine con la teletransportación y como la otra vez te enojaste porque llegue contigo esta vez llegue directo con Bulma- vegeta lo vio con recelo- ¿como podía saber que se estaba bañando?  
  
-¡Y porque demonios no vienes volando!  
  
-Este.....- no podía decirle que había llegado así para que nadie se diera cuenta porque entonces tendría que decirle a que iba y lo arruinaría todo- yo.... me dio flojera venir volando  
  
-Grrrrr no se como puedes ser un súper saiyajin siendo tan idiota y tan flojo, y yo que soy tan inteligente y tan dedicado (y tan modesto ¬¬) no he podido convertirme en súper saiyajin  
  
-Algo debe faltarte ^-^- vegeta lo vio muy feo y Goku trato de cambiar el tema- ejem.... ¿dónde estará la mamá de Bulma?  
  
-¿Y para que la quieres?  
  
-Bueno, para que atienda a Bulma y además para que le ponga algo de ropa porque le puede dar un resfriado o algo así  
  
-Y a ti que te importa que le pongan ropa- dijo el príncipe cruzando los brazos- después de todo ya la has visto sin ella  
  
-Es lo que yo digo- definitivamente esa no era le respuesta que esperaba vegeta- no se porque se molesto así si ya antes la había visto, es mas hasta ella me ha bañado  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!- una vena en la frente de vegeta se salto hasta casi salir de su cabeza- ¡¿qué cosa dices insecto?!- no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba- ¡¡¡no dijiste que entre ustedes nunca ha habido nada!!!  
  
-Y así es vegeta....... sabes creo que ya se porque se enojo- Goku hablaba de la forma mas natural mientras que vegeta respiraba con dificultad- tal vez es porque en aquel entonces yo era solo un niño y ella prácticamente también ^-^  
  
-.......... ¡¡¡claro que se iba a enojar así idiota si ya los dos son adultos!!!  
  
-^-^* Tienes razón- Goku puso una mano (esta vez sin braguita) tras su cabeza  
  
-Podrían salir un momento- la señora Brief había entrado- voy a vestir a Bulma..... aunque creo que ya deben haberla visto ^-^  
  
-Grrrrr mujer loca- vegeta salió de la habitación gruñendo  
  
-jeje.... con permiso- Goku salió detrás cerrando la puerta El y Vegeta se quedaron fuera de la habitación sin decir palabra, el silencio se rompió al llegar el medico (un hombre perro típico de DB) a revisar a Bulma, el tiempo que pasaba mientras el medico estaba dentro a los de afuera se les hizo eterno e incomodo ya que no hablaban, tan solo se lanzaban miradas, las de vegeta asesinas y las de Goku confusas porque estaba pensando en el asunto por el que había ido "ver como iba el romance entre Vegeta y Bulma" Pensamientos de Goku - "Iba a preguntarle a bulma como se llevaba con vegeta o que tal le caía, pero al ver lo que esta haciendo vegeta- volteo a verlo, estaba de pie recargado en la pared pero su gesto no era el de siempre con el ceño fruncido, mas bien era un rostro que mostraba pensamientos profundos de no conocerlo diría que estaba preocupado- aunque siempre dicen que soy distraído o idiota me doy cuenta que aquí ya hay algo al menos por parte de vegeta, y eso que creía que iba a ser más difícil que él sintiera algo, no puede negarlo, si Bulma no le importara no hubiera estallado así al vernos en el baño y mucho menos se hubiera molestado en traerla en brazos hasta su cama y esperar afuera mientras la atienden, estoy seguro que le importa ya que nunca se ha molestado así por nadie ni siquiera por el que se suponía era su amigo Nappa, si estoy seguro ahora solo necesito saber si ha Bulma le importa él"- Goku sonrío al pensar en esto, vegeta se dio cuenta de eso y de repente como si supiera en lo que pensaba se sintió muy incomodo pero lo oculto con su mirada fría y un gruñido  
  
-¿Qué te pasa insecto? Porque esa sonrisa de idiota  
  
-Eh?.... es que- Goku no se acordaba que vegeta lo observaba y lo mas seguro era que intuyera algo de lo que se traía en manos después de ver su comportamiento "¿qué digo, que digo?"- es que no tengo otra ^_^*  
  
-Ya me di cuenta ¬¬- vegeta pensando- "este estúpido kakarotto me esta ocultando algo, maldito"- ¿Por qué no te vas ya?  
  
-Bulma es mi amiga y quiero saber como esta, además no puedo regresar sin camisa Milk me regañaría- en la mentecilla de Goku se formo una idea maligna (^o^ buajajajajaja muejejejeje)- pero y tu vegeta ¿por qué no te has ido a entrenar?  
  
-...... yo....... ejem..... mi..... no...- "¿por qué me pregunta eso?"- yo..... yo hago lo que quiero, entreno cuando quiero y estoy donde quiero- "me salve" pensó cruzando los brazos y volteando a otro lado  
  
-Tienes razón, se me olvidaba que eres el príncipe de los saiyajin y puedes hacer lo que quieras- Goku siguió con su malvado plan- yo creía que la razón por la que seguías aquí era porque estabas preocupado por Bulma ^-^  
  
-¡¿Yo preocupado por esa mujer histérica?!- vegeta salto de su lugar al oír eso  
  
-Ssssh.... baja la voz por favor  
  
-Grrrrr- a pesar de gruñir bajo la voz- se que eres idiota pero jamás imagine que lo fueras tanto como para decir esas sandeces.... tal vez una roca te golpeó la cabeza y has quedado mas retrasado que de costumbre, yo jamás y repito JAMAS me preocupare por nadie que no sea yo y mucho menos por esa mujer- en ese momento salió el medico junto con la madre de Bulma  
  
-Gracias por venir doctor- le dijo adiós con la mano y luego se dirigió a los dos saiyan- ya pueden pasar a verla ^-^  
  
-Gracias- Goku paso y detrás de él el príncipe, Goku volteo- Vegeta no dijiste que no te preocupaba Bulma ¬.¬  
  
-Si lo dije, pero también dije que estoy donde quiero cuando quiero y si quiero entrar aquí entro  
  
-Esta bien u_u lo que tu digas- "aunque no sea cierto"- ¿bulma estas bien?- ella no le contesto seguía inconsciente pero ahora vestida con una pijama de seda (una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón), tenía vendas cubriéndole la frente y el brazo derecho y tan solo una vendita en la mejilla izquierda- ha pasado por peores cosas, estoy seguro que estará bien- dijo dirigiéndose a vegeta  
  
-¡¿Y por que me dices eso?!..... no me interesa lo que le pase insecto  
  
-Bueno ya se que se encuentra bien ya me puedo ir...... es cierto mi camisa, debe tenerla la madre de Bulma- Goku salió del cuarto sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho vegeta  
  
-Grrrrr estúpido kakarotto- después de gruñir se quedo observando a Bulma, pensó en que ella estaba así por su culpa- no, no es así esto es culpa de ese imbecil- estuvo parado al pie de la cama observando el rostro al que siempre veía gritando ahora tranquilo en un profundo sueño mientras la luz que se filtraba por la ventana hacia ver su cabello como agua cristalina, esa escena parecía un cuento de hadas, la princesa dormida bajo el hechizo de una malvada bruja (en este caso bajo el desastre causado por el "bueno") siendo observada por su príncipe que viene a salvarla, no pudo resistirlo su cuerpo ya no le respondía, se acerco a ella y entonces......  
  
-¡¡¡BULMA!!!- al oír que se abría la puerta vegeta rápidamente se alejo de ella y volteo a otro lado- ¡¿Bulma estas bien?!- era Yamcha que había llegado a visitar a su novia y le dijeron que estaba lastimada  
  
-Joven Yamcha no grite, Bulma necesita descansar- la Sra. Brief había entrado con él para calmarlo  
  
-Mi pobre Bulma- se escucho un gruñido- Eh?... ¿tu que haces aquí?  
  
-Que te importa  
  
-Me importa porque ella es mi novia y es muy sospechoso que estés aquí y pensándolo bien Goku estaba afuera..... ya entiendo, tú la estabas molestando y Goku llego a defenderla entonces comenzó una batalla entre ustedes dos y en uno de tus ataques lastimaste a Bulma, Goku te ganó y la trajo para que la atendieran, entonces él se fue y tu entraste a la habitación para vengarte por tu derrota pero entonces entramos y no pudiste hacerle nada, si eso debió pasar  
  
-Que estúpido -_-*  
  
-No joven Yamcha eso no es lo que paso- la señora Brief defensora de los inocentes- lo que paso fue que......  
  
-Yo me largo, no se me vaya a pegar la estupidez de este debilucho- vegeta vio problemas venir y mejor huyo, salió de la habitación y aún así oía a la "mujer loca" contándole lo sucedido a "el debilucho", siguió caminando a lo largo del pasillo y de repente escucho un grito que seguramente se escucho en toda la corporación  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Yamcha se había infartado al saber lo que en realidad paso- Goku y vegeta estaban en el baño con Bulma, lo puedo esperar de ese maldito vegeta pero de Goku  
  
-Bueno el joven Goku me dijo que había sido un accidente el que llegara al baño pero que el señor vegeta llego después, supongo que oyó los gritos de Bulma ^-^- la señora hablaba de lo mas tranquila  
  
-¡¡¡Maldito Vegeta!!!  
  
-¿Qué pasa?..... ¿por qué esos gritos?- Bulma había despertado  
  
Notas de Usagi Kinomoto ^-^ : ¡Que tal! He vuelto.... si lo se para fastidio de los lectores T-T ¿Qué les pareció mi segundo capitulo? Me salió mas largo espero no mas tedioso, trato de hacerlo lo mas aguantable posible ¡¡¡por favor no me fusilen!!! Bueno si les gusto por favor mándenme un review y si no les gusto también mándenmelo (estoy desesperada) ¡a por cierto! Si quieren mi mail díganmelo.... ¡en un review! (y sigue la terca) Seguiré con mis toques "cómicos" para que se disfrute mas y el próximo capitulo será no se si igual de largo que este o mas corto pero no mas largo porque luego me voy de paso, si quieren que ponga algo en especial por favor díganmelo les juro lo tomare en cuenta (con tal de que escriban un review).... Ah! Y por ultimo un gran agradecimiento a mi prima Misao-dono que me a apoyado mucho y fue por ella que me anime a escribir y publicar un fic así que ya saben a quien echarle la culpa ^-^, ella también escribe pero de kenshin mas específicamente de Misao y Aoshi, por favor lean sus fics (después digo como se llaman). Ya escribí mas de nota que de capitulo así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ¡adiosín! 


	3. Un dia que yo no olvidare , pero tu si

CAPITULO 3 "UN DÍA QUE NO OLVIDARE, PERO TÚ SI"  
  
-¿Qué pasa?.... ¿por qué esos gritos?- Bulma había despertado y lo primero que vio fue a su mamá sonriéndole y la espalda de su novio, que estaba balbuceando algo enojado  
  
-¡Oh Bulma! al fin despertaste  
  
-¡Mi querida Bulma!- Yamcha la abrazo- ¡Me alegra que estés bien!.... ¡¡¡estaba muy preocupado!!!  
  
-Si...... pues gracias- dijo ella apartándolo- pero te ruego que no grites.... me duele la cabeza- se llevo una mano a la frente  
  
-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? Un pastelito, una limonada o lo que tú quieras- su madre le sonreía (que no puede hacer otra cosa?)  
  
-Eh no gracias, lo único que quiero es....- se les quedo viendo con cara de confusión- que me digan quienes son ustedes  
  
-..........o_o............- Yamcha y la señora no supieron que decir (digan su nombre ^-^), al parecer la chica tenía amnesia  
  
-Oh no la pobre no nos recuerda ¿qué haremos?.....- pensamiento de Yamcha- "Oye esto no es tan malo al menos así olvidara todas las veces que la he engañado ¡que bien!"  
  
-Yo soy tu mamá, hola mucho gusto ^-^ (todo se lo toma a la ligera ¬_¬*) y él es...- fue interrumpida  
  
-Yo soy tu novio, la persona que más amas y que más te ama, la persona a la que eres fiel y que te es fiel, el hombre más guapo, inteligente y fuerte y por lo tanto que más admiras, la persona que.....  
  
-Un momento, un momento, ella- señalo a la señora Brief- es mi madre y tu dices ser mi novio..... estas seguro que no eres un desconocido que al ver mi situación se esta aprovechando para estar conmigo porque ves que soy hermosa  
  
-...... Aunque hayas perdido la memoria sigues siendo igual -_-.... ¿cómo sabes que eres hermosa si ni siquiera te has visto?  
  
-Solo lo sé  
  
-Definitivamente sigues siendo la misma u_u*  
  
-Llamare de nuevo al doctor porque creo que la amnesia no es buena- la señora Brief y sus grandes descubrimientos- los dejo ^-^  
  
-Entonces..... Bulma, ya sabes que te llamas Bulma ¿verdad?  
  
-No, si no me dices no me doy cuenta ¬.¬  
  
-Tan sarcástica como siempre..... bueno quieres hacer algo?  
  
-No lo creo, la verdad no estoy muy segura de si en verdad eres mi novio, porque la verdad no siento nada al verte  
  
-Sentir... ¿qué tienes que sentir?  
  
-¿Cómo que qué? Pues una gran emoción, el estomago se te revuelve, te sientes muy a gusto con la persona que quieres y la verdad me eres indiferente  
  
-Bueno pero eso es porque no recuerdas quien soy  
  
-Si pero eso nada tiene que ver con mis sentimientos porque estoy segura que si te amara tanto como dices aunque no te recordara seguiría sintiendo algo al verte  
  
-Esta bien, como digas- miro su reloj- creo que te dejare para que sigas recordando, yo tengo que ir al gimnasio- "mas bien a una cita con aquella rubia"- regreso al rato- se acerco a darle un beso pero ella rápidamente volteo la cara y la beso en la mejilla- apuesto que con ese beso sentiste algo- salió cerrando la puerta  
  
-Absolutamente nada- dijo para si misma limpiándose la mejilla  
  
Después de cambiarse de ropa Bulma bajo a la sala con su mamá y esta le explico lo que había dicho el medico  
  
-No te preocupes el doctor dijo que esto era por el shock del accidente y que lo mas que podía durar era un día- le acerco una rebanada de pastel- mira ¿recuerdas el pastel de chocolate? come esta bueno ^-^  
  
-Huele bien.... y sabe bien- comenzó a comerlo con mas confianza- entonces... ¿pronto recordare todo?  
  
-Así es, así que quédate tranquila  
  
-Aquí están- el Dr. Brief había llegado- ¿cómo esta Bulma?  
  
-Esta bien solo tiene un poco de amnesia (a eso se le llama bien?) pero el medico dijo que se le pasara..... Bulma él es tu papá ^-^ papá ella es Bulma (¬.¬* nunca cambiara)  
  
-Mucho gusto ^-^- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
-Bueno mamá porque no llevas a Bulma a dar una vuelta por la corporación- dijo mientras le mostraba a Bulma su gatito  
  
-Que buena idea- volteo a ver a su hija y recordó algo- ¿no tienes hambre? Porque has estado dormida toda la mañana y no has almorzado  
  
-Bueno si tengo un poco de hambre- le gruño el estomago y se puso roja- la verdad tengo mucha ^_^*  
  
-Entonces comerás y después te llevare a un recorrido por la corporación- así lo hicieron después que Bulma comió fueron a recorrer toda la corporación, se tardaron un par de horas y luego salieron al jardín  
  
-Pero que grande es la casa y el jardín también lo es- Bulma estaba sorprendida paseando la mirada por toda el área- pero ¿qué es eso?  
  
-Oh eso es la cámara donde entrena el señor vegeta  
  
-¿El señor vegeta?  
  
-Si el es..... mira ahí va saliendo ¡hola joven vegeta!- caminaron hacia él, las vio con el ceño fruncido y centro su mirada en Bulma que parecía una niña perdida  
  
-¿Quién es él mamá?- vegeta se confundió ante la pregunta  
  
-Pues el señor vegeta  
  
-Pero él es.... mi tío, primo o que?- el príncipe se confundió más  
  
-Joven vegeta lo que pasa es que Bulma tiene amnesia- dijo la señora al ver la cara del príncipe- y Bulma el es tu amigo  
  
-¡Oiga eso no...!  
  
-Ustedes quédense platicando yo iré por limonada ^-^ ¡adiós!- dijo sin hacerle caso a vegeta  
  
-Escuche... ¡espere!- él vio como se alejaba y entraba a la casa, Bulma seguía con el- ¿qué me ves?  
  
-Es que no te recuerdo muy bien pero mamá dice que eres mi amigo así que....  
  
-¿Cómo que no recuerdas? y ¿Por qué crees lo que te dice?  
  
-Es mi mamá confío en ella y no recuerdo ahora pero el medico dice que mañana recordare todo, entonces hola mucho gusto ^-^- le extendió la mano, vegeta no se movió después de todo ella no recordaba cuanto lo odiaba si no todo lo contrario ahora creía que era su amigo  
  
Pensamiento de Vegeta - "Bah, que mas da, mañana no recordara esto" tomo la mano de Bulma- Hola- dijo no muy decidido y con su habitual ceño fruncido (se va a arrugar ^-^) Bulma se sentó en el pasto y lo invito a sentarse con ella, después de pensarlo él se sentó no muy cerca de ella  
  
-Y a que te dedicas?- le pregunto ella sonriendo  
  
-Eh?...- se puso algo nervioso al verla sonreír de esa forma- yo a luchar  
  
-¿Eres luchador profesional?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Si, ¿así se dice no?, te pagan cuando ganas una pelea  
  
-No, yo soy un guerrero de clase alta, soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, no me pagan por pelear lo hago por gusto  
  
-¡¿Eres un príncipe?!- se le acerco viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos- no lo puedo creer estoy hablando con un príncipe  
  
-Oye no te.... acerques- dijo en un tono casi inaudible alejándose un poco de ella  
  
-Pero entonces no trabajas, ¡oh claro! vives del dinero de tu padre ¿no es así?  
  
-Mi padre esta muerto y no vivo de su dinero  
  
-Lo siento no lo sabía..... o mas bien no lo recordaba  
  
-No lo sientas, se lo merecía- volteo a otro lado  
  
-¿Era malo?.....- vegeta seguía viendo en otra dirección y Bulma pensó que no era prudente seguir preguntándole sobre su padre pero aún le quedaba una duda- ..... pero entonces si el esta muerto significa que.... tu eres el rey  
  
-¿Qué?- volvió a verla  
  
-Que bien ahora estoy hablando con un rey ^-^  
  
-Te equivocas, eso es...... es solo un titulo, no hay nadie a quien reinar  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Mi planeta fue destruido con todos sus habitantes.... bueno casi todos, sobrevivimos cuatro entre ellos yo  
  
-Tu.... tu planeta, acaso no eres de este?  
  
-Claro que no, mi planeta es vegeta  
  
-Vaya un planeta con tu nombre.... ¿pero por que me sorprendo? si estoy hablando con un príncipe extraterrestre  
  
-¿Y eso te asusta?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Y por que no? Que tal si soy un loco que te puede hacer daño  
  
-Si fueras un loco no me hablarías así, no me contarías tus cosas y en tus ojos no veo que me quieras dañar, mas bien veo desconfianza como si creyeras que te estoy tendiendo una trampa, como si me tuvieras miedo  
  
-Eso no es cierto ¡¡¡Yo no le temo a nadie!!!  
  
-Esta bien no te enojes y por favor baja la voz me duele la cabeza- vegeta se calmo un poco- cambiamos de tema mejor..... déjame ver que te puedo preguntar...... ¡ya se!, tu dijiste que eres el príncipe de los saiyajin eso quiere decir que los habitantes de tu planeta eran saiyajins pero tu planeta se llamaba vegeta, entonces ¿por qué sus habitantes no se llamaban vegetianos o algo así?  
  
-¿Qué? ô_o  
  
-Jajajajajaja que chistoso te ves jajajajaja- Bulma trato de calmar su risa pero se le ocurrió otra cosa- o sabes que podrían llamarse vegetarianos jajajajajaja o vegetitas jajajajajajaja  
  
-O_o*.......- vegeta se imagino si eso fuera así entonces su transformación sería súper vegetariano- . Que horrible...... oye ya deja de inventar nombres para mi raza, de todas formas ya no hay a quien cambiarle el nombre  
  
-jajajaja lo siento ya me calmo....... pero ¿no dijiste que habían sobrevivido cuatro de los habitantes?  
  
-Si sobrevivieron cuatro pero ya murieron dos, solo quedo yo...... y otro lamentablemente  
  
-Y ese otro ¿sabes donde esta?  
  
-Si para mi desgracia  
  
-¿Y donde esta? ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
-Es uno de tus amigos, vive aquí en la tierra y su nombre es Kakarotto  
  
-Kakarotto...... no lo recuerdo- Bulma hizo un gesto como si se estuviera esforzando por recordar  
  
-Bueno es que tu lo conoces como....... Argh! como go...Goku- parecía que a vegeta le era muy difícil llamarle por ese nombre  
  
-Oh, pero entonces si es mi amigo también es tu amigo ¿no?  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!!!- a vegeta se le saltaron varias venas  
  
-Bueno pero no grites, ya te dije que me duele la cabeza- dijo tapándose los oídos- cambiamos de tema de nuevo, no me has dicho en que trabajas ni donde vives- el príncipe se quedo paralizado, no había problema cuando ella recordaba pues sabía que era lo que el hacia y por eso no trabajaba pero explicarle que no tenía un trabajo y que vivía en su casa sería muy vergonzoso  
  
-El no trabaja y vive aquí en tu casa- alguien había respondido por el- en pocas palabras es un mantenido  
  
-¡¡¡Cállate insecto!!!- vegeta se levanto del pasto y se iba a lanzar a atacar pero sintió una mano en su brazo que lo hizo detenerse  
  
-Por favor tranquilízate vegeta- lo soltó y volteo a ver a Yamcha que había llegado sin que se dieran cuenta- ¿Y ahora que quieres? no tienes derecho a venir a mi casa e insultar a mis amigos  
  
-¿Tus amigos? te refieres a este  
  
-"Este" tiene su nombre, se llama vegeta- Yamcha se le quedo viendo y se tranquilizó al recordar que su novia se portaba así porque había perdido la memoria  
  
-Bulma lo siento- se acerco para besarla, ella lo aparto- ¿pero que te pasa linda? solo quiero besarte- se volvió a acercar y la tomo de la cara  
  
-¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!- Bulma lo golpeó en el pecho con los puños cerrados pero esto le produjo un dolor agudo en el brazo herido- aaaay!  
  
-¿Qué te paso?- el muchacho la soltó y dio un paso atrás al oír su quejido- lo siento ¿te lastime?  
  
-Aléjate de mí- Bulma se agarraba el brazo, al ver esto vegeta rápidamente se puso entre ellos de frente a Yamcha  
  
-¿Eres estúpido o no se te esta explicando bien?- dijo mirándolo fríamente- te esta diciendo que te alejes, o lo haces o te ayudo  
  
-¿Pero que dices? ¡ella es mi novia y me le acerco cuando quiero!  
  
-Ayúdame vegeta....- Bulma parecía asustada con el comportamiento de Yamcha- por favor  
  
-Lárgate de aquí insecto, antes que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo- comenzó a cargar un poder- sabes que no me detendré  
  
-No puedes....- Yamcha vio a el saiyan muy decidido- emmm.... mejor me voy, mañana Bulma estará bien y me reconocerá, y otra cosa vegeta.... solo porque ella no recuerda como eres no te quieras hacer el héroe- la esfera de energía de vegeta cayo a un lado del chico en forma de advertencia  
  
-El próximo será para ti- al oír eso Yamcha se fue sin dudarlo, vegeta bajo la guardia y volteo a ver a Bulma, ni el pudo creer lo que le dijo- ¿estás bien?  
  
-Eh..... yo..... ah si, solo me duele un poco el brazo pero ya se me esta pasando- clavo sus ojos en el príncipe- ¿los extraterrestres pueden hacer eso?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Lanzar esas cosas- se quedo viendo las manos del príncipe  
  
-No..... bueno si algunos pero no es por ser de otro planeta, también tus amigos lo pueden hacer incluso el debilucho ese  
  
-¿Cómo lo haces?  
  
-Controlando mi ki  
  
-¿Qué es un ki?- vegeta se puso a explicarle, cada cosa que le explicaba generaba más preguntas esto lo desesperaba por ratos, pero no al grado de enojarse y ponerse a pelear con ella, porque se le bajaba la desesperación al ver a Bulma tan interesada en lo que decía y queriendo saber mas como si lo respetara, cosa que nunca había pasado, después le toco a él preguntarle algo  
  
-Oye dime ¿por qué te portaste así con ese debilucho?  
  
-Ah eso, es porque el me dijo que es mi novio pero no estoy muy segura, no puedo creer que yo este enamorada de alguien tan arrogante, tan vanidoso es mas creo que lo aborrezco  
  
-Parece que sin memoria te has vuelto inteligente  
  
-¿Estas diciendo que soy tonta normalmente?- dijo en son de broma  
  
-No, bueno no creo que seas tonta ya que construyes naves y mi cámara de gravedad, cosas con buena tecnología, digo no es tan buena como otras que he visto pero para este planeta tan atrasado esta bien- Bulma lo miro como si le fuera a preguntar algo- no preguntes..... pero creo que eres una tonta en cuanto a tus relaciones sociales porque tu grupo de amigos son una bola de tarados...... y mira que tener de novio a ese debilucho- parecía que el príncipe tuviera tiempo queriendo hablar de eso porque hablaba mas para si que para ella, Bulma lo miraba atentamente y afirmaba con la cabeza- ¡no es que me importe, ni creas eso!- ella dejo de mover la cabeza pero lo siguió mirando  
  
-¿Y por que no te importa?, digo uno debe preocuparse por el bienestar de sus amigos ¿no?  
  
-¡¡¡Pero yo no soy tu amigo!!!  
  
-No grites por favor- se tapo los oídos- ....porque dices que no lo eres si todo lo que haces da a entender que si lo eres  
  
-Escucha tal vez en este momento pienses así pero mañana que recuperes la memoria no pensaras lo mismo, mañana me estarás gritando maldiciones como siempre y tendrás a tus estúpidos amigos y a tu debilucho novio- dijo fríamente  
  
-No creo que te grite, porque no mereces que te traten mal eres una buena persona, tienes tu genio, pero eres bueno y por eso seguiremos siendo buenos amigos  
  
-¡Yo no soy bueno!...- le dio la espalda- ¡¡¡y no seremos amigos!!!.... solo me porto así contigo porque no recuerdas pero mañana todo será igual que siempre  
  
-Pero vegeta....  
  
-¡Yo solo derrotare a esos androides y después al estúpido kakarotto!.... ¡¡¡destruiré tu planeta no seré tu amigo!!!- seguía sin verla  
  
-Vegeta....- el príncipe sintió las delicadas manos apoyándose en su espalda y luego la cabeza de cabellos azules cubriéndose tras él, aquel acercamiento lo sintió como una descarga que recorrió todo su cuerpo no dijo nada, no se movió, se percato que ella temblaba pero no hacia frío, el sol ya se había puesto y las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar la noche mientras que por el rostro de Bulma empezaban a rodar gruesas lágrimas- De verdad..... de verdad soy tan despreciable normalmente como para que no quieras ser mi amigo- sollozo, él siguió sin moverse, se estaba castigando interiormente por dejar que se acercara tanto, no solo físicamente, sino al grado que le dolía mas que mil golpes el saber que ella lloraba por su culpa, tenía que alejarse eso le decía su espíritu de guerrero, pero su alma de hombre le pedía a gritos tenerla cerca abrazarla, acariciarla...... besarla  
  
-No eres tu, soy yo- fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse, su orgullo de guerrero le había ganado como siempre a sus sentimientos  
  
-No lo entiendo- Bulma había quedado sola, llorando sin comprender porque había pasado aquello, habían platicado placenteramente y tan solo con decirle que era bueno el se enfureció y hasta se puso a gritarle- me duele la cabeza..... pero me duele más el comportamiento de Vegeta- camino a la casa secándose las lagrimas, en la cocina encontró a su mamá sirviéndose te helado y pastel, al oír que entraba la señora había volteado, Bulma se quedo parada en la puerta unos segundos- .....mamá- corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, comenzó a llorar humedeciéndole el hombro mientras su madre la tranquilizaba acariciándole el cabello como a una pequeña niña- no lo comprendo.... por que..... ¿por qué es así?  
  
-Te refieres a..... el señor vegeta- Bulma asintió con la cabeza- entiendo, las cosas salieron mal de nuevo entre ustedes  
  
-Todo estaba bien hasta que le dije que era una buena persona y que seguiríamos siendo amigos- mientras le decía esto su mamá la sentó a la mesa y le dio su pastel y su te- el dijo que no sería así y se enojo...... acaso..... ¿acaso soy una mala persona?  
  
-No es así, tú eres una chica muy linda, lo que pasa es que el señor vegeta dice ser malo ^-^ aunque no lo sea  
  
En su habitación Vegeta estornudo- Debo estar enfermándome....- estaba tirado boca arriba en la cama- claro con tanta estupidez en este planeta quien no se enfermaría, y lo peor es que ya se me esta pegando- pensó en lo que acababa de pasar en el jardín, ella había llorado de nuevo por su culpa- No tiene derecho a decir que soy bueno, ni siquiera recuerda quien soy, si se puso a lloriquear fue por su gusto- de nuevo la imagen de esos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, se levanto de la cama rápidamente y tuvo una descarga de energía que hizo temblar un poco la casa y que algunas cosas se cayeran, sintió algo que golpeo su pie- Eh? esto es.... el radar del dragón, se me ha olvidado entregárselo.... mejor ahora no, después de todo no se acordara que es y con lo que paso será mejor mañana- ¿mañana?, no estaba seguro de si ella recordaría lo sucedido el día de hoy y tampoco estaba seguro de acercarse a ella, eso le afectaba- solo se lo daré y me apartaré.... ¡¡¡estoy hablando como un cobarde!!!..... pero ¿a que le temo?- se volvió a recostar con el radar en la mano y esa pregunta en la mente  
  
Bulma había platicado con su mamá y comido algo de pastel (tengo ganas de pastel XP), luego subió a dormir, mientras iba caminando veía todas las puertas cerradas, de repente se detuvo frente a una, durante su recorrido después de almorzar su madre le había dicho que era la habitación de alguien a quien ella no puso atención por estar viendo otra cosa, pero ahora estaba segura que era la habitación de vegeta, se quedo viéndola como si esperara que él saliera a pedirle disculpas y darle un gran abrazo -Pero porque me importa tanto si el dijo que no éramos amigos.... pero no le creo porque estando con el me sentía muy a gusto, muy feliz- pensó en vegeta y sintió algo en el estomago, se llevo las manos al abdomen- Ay siento mariposas en..... el estomago- vio la puerta, se volteo y siguió caminando a su habitación con paso más rápido- no puede ser.... ¿o si?- recordó lo que le había dicho a Yamcha ".....una gran emoción, el estomago se te revuelve, te sientes muy a gusto con la persona que quieres..."- no tal vez esto que siento es porque no recuerdo las cosas como son....- otro recuerdo de su platica con Yamcha "....estoy segura que si te amara tanto como dices aunque no te recordara seguiría sintiendo algo al verte" llego a su cuarto, entro y cerro la puerta- entonces quiere decir que, cuando tengo todos mis recuerdos, como soy normalmente........ estoy enamorada de vegeta  
  
Vegeta se había quedado dormido pensando en una respuesta a su pregunta "¿a que le temo?" no había encontrado una respuesta que para él fuera coherente, la respuesta "no coherente" que se había dado era que...... tenía miedo a enamorarse, pero la había descartado diciendo- enamorarme.... bah! esa palabra no existe para un guerrero de clase alta, para el gran príncipe de los saiyajin jamás podría pasarme eso yo solo vivo para ser el más fuerte, el mas poderoso.... lo mas seguro es que tenga "miedo" a que se me pegue lo imbecil de los terrícolas..... ja como si yo le pudiera tener miedo a una mujer- con esas palabras había arreglado todo y se había quedado dormido diciendo- enamorarse.... ¿de donde saque esa palabra?..  
  
Bulma se había puesto su pijama y ya estaba acostada pensando en que cuando despertara recordaría todo- Que bien mañana será un día mejor, y seguramente sabré si en verdad estoy enamorada de él, pero todo indica que si lo estoy así que hablare de esto con él- bostezo y se quedo dormida pensando en que mañana, como una mujer valiente, le diría a vegeta sus sentimientos hacia él...... si es que lo recuerda  
  
Notas de Usagi Kinomoto ^-^ : Hola de nuevo!!!, gracias a los que estén leyendo esto ¡¡¡gracias por aguantarme tres capítulos!!! Como lo prometí este capitulo fue mas corto, por poco y más largo si no fuera por mi mamá que no me deja escribir, ¡te quiero ma'!, bueno si alguno dijo ¡¿Hey y que paso con la limonada de la señora Brief?! Eso solo fue un pretexto para dejar solos a vegeta y Bulma no es que me haya equivocado (aja ¬¬) y si también pensaron que me había olvidado del radar pues ya ven que no, nada se me escapa y si ven que algo se me escapó ¡mándenme un review! (ya empecé) Otra cosa, Vegeta dijo que no por ser extraterrestre podía lanzar poderes que también los amigos de Bulma podían hacerlo...... jajajajaja pero que bien estoy si Goku es saiyajin, Piccolo Namek, Gohan es hijo de saiyan, su novio le tenía miedo a las mujeres y ahora es un play boy, el maestro Roshi es un pervertido y ha vivido quien sabe cuantos años pero más de 100 y Krillin ¡no tiene nariz! Jajajajaja todos son unos raros (en el buen sentido de la palabra eh) Por último el mismo favor lean el fic de Misao-dono "cartas a un guerrero" los que les guste kenshin y más la pareja de Misao- Aoshi se los recomiendo (si yo que no he visto el anime me emocione ^-^) bueno esto es todo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (haré algo interesante n_n) Adiosin! 


	4. el fruto rojo y el agua mareadora, una m...

CAPITULO 4 "EL FRUTO ROJO Y EL AGUA MAREADORA, UNA MALA COMBINACIÓN"  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana mientras los pajarillos canturreaban, el cuerpo femenino debajo de la sábana comenzó a moverse y sus enormes luceros se abrieron dando comienzo a un nuevo día -Aaaah.... que bien dormí- se estiro y al hacerlo sintió un leve dolor en el brazo derecho- auch!... ¿que me paso?- dijo mirándose los vendajes, se levanto y fue a verse en el espejo del tocador- también tengo en la cabeza.... pero que fue lo que me paso.....- se puso a hacer memoria- ¡es cierto!.... me estaba bañando y Goku apareció frente a mi, lo golpee y le grite, después llegó Vegeta y destrozo el lavabo.....- frunció el ceño y se toco la cabeza tratando de recordar que paso después- las paredes, el techo.... crujieron y..... ¿y que paso? después de eso no recuerdo nada hasta esta mañana....... emmm....... mejor no me preocupo o me voy a hacer vieja jajajajaja.... jajaja....jaj..j- paro de reír al recordar algo- me estaba bañando y Goku, Vegeta entraron..... entonces.............. ¡¡¡¡¡ME VIERON DESNUDA!!!!!- se cambio rápidamente casi cayéndose y bajo las escaleras corriendo, llego a la cocina muy agitada  
  
-Buenos días Bulma ^-^ ¿has recuperado tu memoria?- su mamá estaba sacando cosas del refrigerador, la chica no respondió, volteo hacia la mesa donde estaba el príncipe que ni siquiera le hizo caso  
  
-Tú....- dijo Bulma señalándolo- ¡tú maldito pervertido!- vegeta la vio con los ojos muy abiertos del asombro- ¡¿cómo te atreves a entrar al baño cuando una chica esta duchándose?!  
  
-¡Oye no te atrevas a gritarme!  
  
-A si..... ¡¡¡¡¡¡pues ya te grite!!!!!!- le saco la lengua  
  
-Y no me llames pervertido, porque no lo soy, tus "amigos" son los pervertidos- dijo tranquilo pero con un tono frío  
  
-Si te refieres a Goku después hablare con él, pero a ti te tengo mas cerca y ahora me vas a escuchar  
  
-No tengo nada que escuchar- se levanto de la mesa y se dispuso a irse pero Bulma lo tomo de un brazo  
  
-Claro que tienes que escucharme, me tienes que explicar porque entraste al baño si yo lo estaba usando, sabes que en esta casa hay reglas, y tú has roto una  
  
-A si ¿cuál?.....- dijo soltándose- la de no ir a ver que esta pasando cuando una mujer grita ¡¡¡pervertido!!!  
  
-.....Entonces fuiste porque..... te preocupaste por mi.....- Bulma se sintió tonta al haber tratado así a Vegeta sin dejar que explicara lo que paso  
  
-Claro que no, yo lo único que quería era golpear a un humano estúpido pero lamentablemente no había ninguno, solo había una mujer gritona y un saiyan estúpido- dijo sonriendo ladinamente  
  
-Grrrrr- ahora se sentía tonta por creer que Vegeta se había preocupado por ella- ¡¡¡¡¡LARGATE MALNACIDO!!!!!  
  
-Veo que Bulma ha vuelto a ser la misma ^-^- dijo la señora Brief  
  
-Desgraciadamente- dijo Vegeta entre dientes mientras salía de la cocina  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto Bulma viendo hacia fuera donde Vegeta se dirigía a su entrenamiento  
  
-Yo no oí nada ^-^ debes estar imaginando cosas  
  
-A por cierto- dijo sentándose a la mesa- que fue lo que me paso, ¿por qué traigo estos vendajes?  
  
-¡Oh no lo recuerdas!, bueno después de todo no paso gran cosa solamente el baño se destruyo y fuiste enterrada bajo los escombros, el joven Goku y el señor Vegeta te sacaron y te llevaron a tu habitación donde el medico te atendió, estuviste desmayada buen rato y cuando despertaste no recordabas quienes éramos, el joven Yamcha y yo nos presentamos y tu no le creíste que fuera tu novio, él se fue al gimnasio y yo te presente a papá, recorrimos la casa y luego salimos al jardín, te deje ahí y luego entraste a la casa y subiste a dormir.... y creo que eso es todo  
  
-.....¿A eso le llamas nada?- su mamá solo sonrió- oye pero... dime ¿por qué si no recordaba nada me dejaste sola en el jardín? me pude haber salido y algún maniaco pudo raptarme y ¡abusar de mí!...... 0~0 brrrr no me quiero imaginar "Ahí esta, solo daselo y te largas, debes seguir con tu entrenamiento"  
  
Pensamiento de Bulma- "Ah maldito con que aquí estas, no podrías haber llegado en mejor momento, ahora me vengare porque me hiciste llorar, además me desquitare contigo por lo de Yamcha" (pero que mala es con mi querido Vegeta ToT)  
  
-Mujer  
  
-Vegeta  
  
-¿Qué pasa contigo?  
  
-No, ¿qué pasa contigo?  
  
-Yo pregunte primero  
  
-Pero primero las damas  
  
-Yo no veo ninguna aquí  
  
-Grrrrr...... ¡¡¡ya déjate de tonterías y sigue tu camino!!!  
  
-¡¡¡No me des ordenes!!!..... además ya llegue  
  
-¿Quieres decir que me buscabas?- dijo Bulma en tono frío y con el ceño fruncido (^o^ es Vegeta femenino)  
  
-Si- dijo en el mismo tono que ella- es que te han traído algo y vengo a dártelo  
  
-¿En el correo?  
  
-No, te lo trajo Kakarotto  
  
-¿Hoy?  
  
-Ummm.... si  
  
-¬¬ ¿Estas seguro?  
  
-Mmm..... ¡esta bien fue ayer!- dijo cruzándose de brazos  
  
-¿Ayer?  
  
-¡Ya deja de cuestionarme! ¡¡¡fue hace dos días!!! ¡¿contenta?!  
  
-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dado?..... un momento ¿qué es?  
  
-Ten.....- Vegeta le extendió la mano con el radar  
  
-Ah si, ya me acorde, era el radar del dragón- lo tomo de la mano de la mano de Vegeta y al hacerlo tuvieron un pequeño contacto, ambos se sintieron extraños y se quedaron mirándose, de repente volvieron a fruncir el ceño- ......oye no me digas que no me lo habías entregado porque fuiste a buscar las esferas para ser inmortal  
  
-¡Claro que no!- "ni siquiera se me ocurrió, -_-* que estúpido"- me has visto estar entrenando estos días ¿a que horas pude ir a buscarlas?  
  
-Tienes razón- Bulma recordó que tenía que vengarse así que comenzó con su plan- pues muchas gracias ^-^ - sonrisa hipócrita- pero al momento recordó que no había planeado nada "Pero que tonta soy, ¿ahora que hago? se me escapa mi oportunidad" rápidamente paso la mirada por toda la cocina, paro en algo que le pareció perfecto- espera un momento vegeta- fue a tomar un tazón con pequeños frutos rojos y regreso a pararse frente a Vegeta- como disculpa y agradecimiento te regalo esto, es un fruto muy bueno de este planeta ^-^*- "no se si caerá"  
  
-¬¬ Eh.....  
  
-Que, ¿desconfías de mí?, me comería uno pero como ves son muy pequeños y ustedes los saiyajin comen mucho así que todos son para ti, es mas te los puedes comer todos de una vez  
  
-Esta bien..... dame eso- le arrebato el tazón y se vertió todo su contenido en la boca como si se tratara de agua, estaba algo nervioso en esta situación así que mastico y trago rápidamente- Uh *-*..... ¿qué es esto?- empezó a sentir un gran ardor en la boca y su cara se puso roja como si estuviera hirviendo- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!- comenzó a correr en círculos con la lengua de fuera mientras Bulma se reía- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAGUUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Vaya, vaya, el príncipe de los saiyajin no aguanta un poco de picante (¿un poco?, ¡el tazón contenía casi medio kilo de chiles!)  
  
Vegeta seguía corriendo y de la desesperación no podía encontrar agua a pesar de estar en la cocina -_-* y Bulma no se dignaba a darle liquido alguno  
  
-Hola Bulma y señor Vegeta, miren lo que encontré- la señora Brief entro a la cocina con un jarrón en los brazos  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡WUUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- el príncipe seguía ardiendo y alcanzo a escuchar liquido, volteo a donde provenía el sonido y vio el jarrón que traía la madre de Bulma- ¡¡¡AGUA!!!- le arrebato el jarrón a la señora y se empino todo su contenido tal y como lo había echo con los frutos, no dejo una gota  
  
-Ooh! Joven Vegeta eso no era agua..... era sake  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- Bulma se quedo boquiabierta y vio a Vegeta- jajajajajajajajajaja salió peor el remedio que la enfermedad jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!- el pobre saiyan aventó el jarrón rompiéndolo-........¡¡¡ESTO ARDE!!!......- se quedo callado y sintió como se le movía el piso y al voltear a ver a las dos mujeres vio a más de dos lo cual lo desconcertó- ¿qué pasa con ustedes?... acaso están usando el zanzo ken  
  
-¿De que habla el señor Vegeta?  
  
-Creo que ya le hizo efecto el sake  
  
-Oye Bulma y porque estaba tan desesperado por tomar agua ¬.¬  
  
-Je..... es que.... le di un tazón lleno de chiles..... ¡yo jure que me vengaría!  
  
-Oh Bulma! yo le iba a hacer una comida picante a papá pero no con todos porque son muy enchilosos  
  
-Lo siento mamá pero se los comió todos ^_^*  
  
-Esta bien, iré por otros al invernadero.... cuida al señor Vegeta  
  
-Si, si, claro yo lo "cuido"- la madre de Bulma se fue dejándolos solos, el pobre Vegeta se tambaleaba y casi no podía mantenerse en pie- bueno Vegeta, te llevare a tu cuarto- se acerco a él para ayudarlo a caminar  
  
-¡Oye!... hic... el gran príncipe saiyajin no necesita ayuda hic..... además no quiero hic ir a mi cuarto  
  
-¿A no?, entonces ¿qué quieres?  
  
-Quiero..... quiero divertirme... hic... ¡si eso divertirme!  
  
-¿Tu divertirte? Pero que ironía tu me dijiste que solo vivías para hacerte más fuerte y que no había tiempo para distracciones  
  
-Vivir para..... más fuerte? hic hic.... pues entonces hic digamos que ya morí hic..... ¿de acuerdo?- dijo tambaleándose frente a Bulma, esta al verlo así decidió darle por su lado  
  
-¿Y como piensas divertirte?  
  
-Ummm..... tal ves podría hic- Vegeta se tocaba la barbilla haciendo un gesto de pensar- ¡ya se! puedo destruir esta casa  
  
-.......¡¡¡No eso no!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Siiiii!!!- dijo levantando los brazos para comenzar a cargar un poder  
  
-¡¡¡Nooooo!!!- Bulma se lanzo sobre el para impedir que siguiera con su "diversión"  
  
-Oye ¿qué haces? hic déjame hic- Vegeta estaba en el suelo con Bulma sobre él- ooooh! Mira- el príncipe estaba viendo las piernas de la mujer que traía falda y al haber saltado sobre el se le había levantado un poco, al notar esto Bulma se levanto inmediatamente y se acomodo la falda  
  
-¡Escúchame bien Vegeta!- dijo con las manos en la cadera y algo roja por lo sucedido- no debes divertirte ¡destruyendo la casa!  
  
-No te hic preocupes hic.... hic- dijo levantándose con dificultad- ya encontré otra forma de divertirme hic- se apoyo en la mesa para sostenerse y observo a Bulma de pies a cabeza sonriendo ladinamente cosa que no le gusto nadita a ella que de repente se puso muy nerviosa y comenzó a retroceder- espera a hic donde vas- se acerco a ella más rápido pero seguía tambaleándose  
  
-Yo.... a ninguna parte, pero tu te vas a tu cuarto- Vegeta cada ves estaba más cerca de ella- oye, oye, no te acerques así, tu cuarto es hacia el otro lado.... ay- la pared detuvo a Bulma  
  
-Se ha de sentir hic hic muuuy feo quedar atrapado hic ¿verdad?- la seguía mirando con malicia- pero no te preopupes... preocupes jajaja hic proque.... se me traba la mengua je..... no te preocupes porque yo estoy aquí y te aiudo  
  
-Ese es el problema, que tu estas aquí, ya hasta estas hablando mal, mejor...... mejor vete a descansar.... por favor  
  
-Pero ¿por queee?..... no te haré daño yo solo quiero hic yo quiero solo hic hic muejejeje  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Home.... home.... phone home hic jijijijji hic- señalo hacia arriba con dos dedos  
  
-¡Ya ves Vegeta! ya estas diciendo tonterías  
  
-Si hic pero lo que quiero es.... hic.... estooo hic- a pesar de estar borracho Vegeta hizo un movimiento rápido, Bulma no supo que paso pero sintió una brisa recorrer sus piernas y vio su falda levantarse  
  
-P..pero..... ¡¿qué haces?!- se puso muy roja y se acomodo la falda, ella había esperado que hiciera algo peor y el tan solo le hizo esa "pequeña travesura" y ahora reía  
  
-Jejejejejeje hic vaya que eres fiel hic a tu corporación hic la traes hasta hic hasta en los calzones hic jajajajajajaja  
  
-Ungh!.... ¡¡¡maldito Vegeta!!!- Bulma estaba muy avergonzada y Vegeta no le ayudaba mucho ya que se estaba carcajeando, eso la enfureció tanto que perdió el control, a un lado suyo habían colgadas cazuelas y sartenes, tomo una sartén y le pego con todas sus fuerzas al príncipe en la cabeza  
  
-¡Aaaay!- el pobre cayo pesadamente al suelo y Bulma se quedo asombrada por lo que había hecho, volteo a ver la satén en su mano y la soltó inmediatamente como si se tratara de algo radiactivo  
  
-Bueno Bulma, él no esta así porque le pegaste..... ¡es un saiyajin! ¡esta diseñado para resistir muchos golpes! (¬.¬* Bulma, no estas hablando de un auto) no moriría por un golpe con una sartén...... o si...... ¡claro que no tonta! estaba tan borracho que hasta la más ligera brisa lo hubiera tumbado- Bulma paso sobre él y se le quedo mirando- Oh tuve miedo que me hiciera algo peor..... pero más miedo el saber que por un momento desee que lo hiciera...... ¿pero que me esta pasando?  
  
-Auuuh!..... eso me dolió hic mujer....- Vegeta comenzó a levantarse dificultosamente- de verdad hic deseabas que te hic hiciera algo más?  
  
-¡¿Eeeh?!..... ¡¡¡claro que no!!!- "entonces oyó lo que dije"  
  
-Quieres dec...... que yo hic...... gusto? hic hic- el príncipe seguía mareado  
  
-¿Qué? no te entendí  
  
-Si porque hic.... maldición hic..... creo que tu hic mi.... tambor hic.... decir quiero hic también.... y eso no hic hic hic puede a mi pasar..... proque yo entrenar tengolo  
  
-O_o Vegeta no te entiendo  
  
-Y yo no sepo hic porque estupideces hic esas mi se pegaron hic....... demasiado tiempo en este planeta hic  
  
-Vegeta habla claro, no entiendo nada de lo que dices  
  
-Ayer turuluru hic jajajaja..... eras mas bamale hic..... amable y nop gretabas hic hic jip..... mi cuenta darme quep turl mi lo gustash hic....... siiii hic que lo estúpidos yo ser..... porqui dejar que hic sentimientos entren en hic hic..... mi coraza.... corazón hic.... cleo que ya lo hable damesiado hic jijijiji que tonto.......  
  
-Vegeta..... lo único que entendí fue "tonto", debes tratar de hablar claro  
  
-Bueeeeno hip hic..... soy en la mejor acción que hip hablando...... así queeee hic yop aptuo.... hic actuó- se acerco a Bulma, esta no se pudo mover, no pudo reaccionar, el príncipe la tomo del rostro y le robo un beso, un buen beso, luego se aparto de ella y cayo al piso dormido- hic jaja.... ja mucho bueno saborrr  
  
-......¿Q-que fue eso?- Bulma se toco los labios, no lo creía Vegeta la había besado y muy bien, fue muy diferente a los besos de Yamcha, además que este tuvo un ligero sabor a picante y sake, pero aparte de eso su corazón latía con fuerza y tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas que la hacia ver como una muchachita que ha recibido su primer beso- ah..... Vegeta....- lo observo tirado en el suelo dormido, aun hipando- t.. tengo que.... llevarte a tu habitación pero no te podré- después de decir esto fue a llamar algunos robots de la casa para que llevaran al borrachín a su habitación ^-^ ********************************************************  
  
Entrenamiento o charla de Goku y Piccolo  
  
-Piccolo por favor no te debes burlar de Vegeta  
  
-¿Qué tal si vamos a la corporación cápsula?  
  
-Piccolo no me estas haciendo caso  
  
-Así nos podemos burlar de Vegeta..... pero hay que inventar un pretexto ¿se te ocurre algo?  
  
-Piccolo, Gohan no ha llegado y si regresamos a casa sin él Milk nos regañara, aunque el sepa llegar solo Milk me llama irresponsable y luego no me va a dar de comer y.....  
  
-¡Que buena idea!, andamos buscando a Gohan y pensamos que podría estar ahí, jamás pensé que fueras tan listo..... prepárate "Vegeta-chan" porque Piccolo va al ataque  
  
-Piccolo por favoooor -_-*  
  
-Hola papá, hola señor Piccolo, ya he regresado y me divertí mucho en mi paseo, ahora podemos volver a entrenar ^-^  
  
-Oh que bien Gohan ^-^ dime ¿a dónde fuiste?- Goku tan amable como siempre  
  
-Pues fui para la.....  
  
-¡¡¡Pues vuelve a ir!!!  
  
-S-señor Piccolo...... ¿qué le sucede?  
  
-¡Entiende, necesito que no estés aquí y que no estés con nosotros!  
  
-Por favor Piccolo, creo que estas tomando esto muy en serio  
  
-......Ya sé, Gohan ve a la corporación cápsula y nosotros iremos a buscarte, si así todo saldrá perfecto  
  
-¿De que habla señor Piccolo?- Gohan estaba algo asustado por el comportamiento de su maestro  
  
-No importa Gohan- Goku le hablo en voz baja- mejor ve rápido con tu mamá y no te despegues de ella  
  
-Oyeee..... recuerda que soy un namek y mi oído es muy agudo, no puede haber secretos para mi  
  
-Jejejeje si verdad-Goku puso una mano tras su cabeza- ......¡vuela Gohan con tu mamá!  
  
Plock - Sonido de Piccolo cayendo de espaldas  
  
-Eeeeh? o_o* - Cara de Gohan confundido  
  
-¡Vuela, vuela! (al infinito y más allá)  
  
-¡No vueles!  
  
-¡Rápido huye!  
  
-¡¿Huir de quien?!  
  
-Piccolo creo que te estas volviendo loco  
  
-¿A si? ¡pues prefiero estar loco a ser un retrasado como tú!  
  
-Je de verdad te pareces a Vegeta.... entonces eres Piccolo-chan  
  
-¡¡¡CALLATE!!!  
  
-O_O* - Cara de Gohan aún más confundido  
  
-Piccolo tendré que detener tus planes por las malas  
  
-Ja quiero ver que lo intentes  
  
-Pues lo haré  
  
-Papá.... señor Piccolo..... tranquilícense por favor  
  
-¡Gohan, Goku, Piccolo!... la comida esta lista - Llamado a comer de Milk  
  
-¡¡¡Atacaaaaa!!!.... uh?- el namek había perdido de vista a Goku y a Gohan- ¿dónde estas Goku?  
  
-¡Por acá Piccolo!.... ¡ven a comeeeeerr!- su oponente ya se hallaba en la mesa comiendo  
  
-Por Kami..... es más rápido para ir a comer que para la pelea -_-* ********************************************************  
  
Corporación Cápsula  
  
Algunos robots habían subido a el príncipe a su habitación pero como estaba dormido y borracho se movía mucho y se les cayó un par de veces por las escaleras, cuando finalmente lo subieron y lo depositaron en la cama se fueron dejándolo con Bulma  
  
-Parece que descubrí el punto débil de los saiyajin..... el alcohol ^-^ ..... aunque el de Goku son las inyecciones jajajaja...... bueno te dejo para que descanses- Bulma le hablaba a pesar que el estaba dormido, salió y cerró la puerta tras de si, se recargo en ella y suspiró-..... no puedo creer que haya pasado..... pero fue solo por la bebida- se dijo a si misma recordando aquel beso que por alguna razón la hacia ponerse roja y muy nerviosa como si aun Vegeta estuviera frente a ella -¿pero porque me pongo así al pensar en el?.....- miro el reloj- tengo que trabajar- se separó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar- solo espero que no se vuelva a caer- y como si la hubiera escuchado, Vegeta se cayó de la cama haciendo mucho ruido- ah!... bueno al menos ya no se caerá ^_^  
  
TROOOOCK...... TRAAASHH - Sonido de armario, cama y cosas cayéndose  
  
-...-__-*..... Mejor ya no hablo  
  
Bulma como siempre se fue a ayudarle a su papá y luego a diseñar aeronaves, hacia y hacia dibujos y ninguno le gustaba  
  
-Aaaaah!.... ¡así no!- dijo agarrando el papel haciéndolo bola y tirandolo hacia atrás- ¡¿qué me pasa?!.... nunca había estado tan falta de inspiración- agarró otra hoja y se puso a garabatear viendo para la ventana- ah! necesito concentrarme- en lugar de eso siguió rayando la hoja sin verla porque tenía toda su atención en unos pajaritos del jardín- ya, ¡ya estuvo bien! tengo que trabajar.... a ver, a ver, que tenemos aquí- vio la hoja en la que había estado rayando sin ton ni son- ......eh?.....- se dio cuenta que los garabatos no eran tan sin sentido- esto es.... es..... la cara de Vegeta ¡no puede ser!.... ¡¡¡mi subconsciente me traiciona!!!- hizo bola el papel y lo tiro hacia atrás con mucha fuerza como si se tratara de algo maldito  
  
-Auuuuh..... hic  
  
-O_o..... ¿Vegeta?- dijo si voltear  
  
-¿Como supistess hic..... que era yo?  
  
--_-* El hipido te delato- se levanto de la silla en que estaba y volteo hacia él  
  
-¿Por qué me lanzas esto? hic..... es un regalito hic..... pos lo habro hic....- comenzó a desenvolver torpemente el papel  
  
-¡No, dame eso!  
  
-Q.... hic.... que NO te de esto?.... de todas fromas no hic te loiba dar- terminó de desenvolverlo, lo aliso un poco y lo observo  
  
-Vegeta..... estas tomado y.... y lo que ves no es lo que ves.....  
  
-Ooooh!.... esto quiere hic decir quep hic......  
  
-No es lo que crees  
  
-Que tu hic..... ereeessh una güena dibujante hic...  
  
PLOCK -Bulma se cayó ^-^  
  
-¡Dame eso!- le arrebato el papel- ¡ya te dije que estas borracho y aquí no hay dibujo alguno!  
  
-De hic verash? Hic porque yo creí ver hic mip hermosisisisisimo rostro hic..... y sip lo dibujastes bien  
  
-¡Estas loco!.... oye...- vio que el pelo de Vegeta no estaba tan levantado como de costumbre-....¿qué traes en la cabeza?..... eso....¡¡¡esas son mis pantaletas!!!  
  
-Oh esto! hic- señalo las bragas que traía en la cabeza como gorro- lo tome de hic tu cajón hic ¿ti molesta?  
  
-¡¡¡Claro que me molesta!!! ¡¿por qué las tomaste?!  
  
-Es que hic te vengo a bailar.... un bailecito hic  
  
-¡Que bailecito ni que nada!- estiro la mano- dame eso  
  
-Eh?....- Vegeta se quedo viendo la mano extendida- aaaah! hic ya entendí...... ¡chócalas y chócalas! hic jajajajaja  
  
-Ay no! ¡te digo que me des eso!  
  
-Nooooop hic.... yo bailo hic...- saco otras dos pantaletas de sus bolsillos y comenzó a agitarlas cual pompones de porrista- la la la la hic.... la la- y comenzó a bailar torpemente- este es el baile hic de las braguitas hic nadien se puede quedar sentado hic muevansen todos y lancen los calzones - Esta es la canción de Vegeta ^o^  
  
-O.O* ¡Ya Vegeta, dame eso!- Bulma le tiro un agarrón para quitarle las braguitas (^///^ no piensen mal, las que traía en las manos) pero el oro a pesar de estar borracho esquivaba todos sus intentos por detenerlo, tal parecía que Vegeta conocía la técnica de Suiken ^o^  
  
-Ya me hic canse de juegar a esto- dijo soltando las bragas que traía en las manos pero quedándose la que traía como gorro- mejor hic voy a hacersh otrap cosa hic  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Bulma recogiendo las prendas que al fin había soltado el príncipe (¬///¬ no empiecen mal pensados)  
  
-Voy a bailarsh hic pero nop con tus hic chones  
  
-Ah bueno, pero no vayas a tirar nada eh- dijo Bulma más tranquila al oír la inocente forma de entretenerse que había escogido Vegeta (después del baile con la ropa interior todo es bueno)  
  
-Si, no hic tirare nadaaaaaa hic.... que no sea mi ropa  
  
-O_O ¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Siiiii hic como lo oistes voy a ser hic streep teasse hic al fin y al cabo tengo güen cuerpo hic- dijo haciendo poses  
  
-No lo hagas Vegeta, ¡no te atrevas a hacer eso en mi casa! ò///ó  
  
-Esta hic bieeeen, no lo haré hic en tu casa hic lo haré encima de ella hic jijijiji jip  
  
-¡No, esa también es mi casa!- tarde, el borrachín ya había salido de la cocina- espera..... ¡espera Vegeta detente!- salió corriendo tras él- ¡no subirás!- Vegeta volteaba a ver el techo, luego se decidió y comenzó a volar.... más bien dicho a flotar dando vuelcos en el aire -_- *  
  
-Yujuuu!!! Hic que divertidísimo es volar hic (di no a las drogas) ¡que viajezote! hic- por fin llego al techo de la corporación- ¡es hora de soltar hic prendaaaa!  
  
-O.o....- Bulma ya estaba mareada de ver la forma de "volar" de Vegeta borracho- Eh?.... ¿qué dijiste?- volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que ya empezaba a bailar- ¡nada de soltar prenda!  
  
-¡¿Porquie nop hic?!- dijo el príncipe aún bailando  
  
-Porque..... porque no es decente, ¿qué va a decir la gente de ti?  
  
-Nop mi emporta hic yo voy a bailarsh hic y soltare prenda  
  
-A menos que sea la braga que traes como gorro, no lo harás..... además te va a dar frío  
  
-En plenop veranooooooo?  
  
-Si.... ¡ya bájate!- el príncipe no le hizo caso (como de costumbre) y comenzó a bailar (tubo, tubo ^o^ ¡menos ropa y más acción!)  
  
-Primeroooo hic la camiiiiiisa hic- dijo arrancándose la parte de arriba del traje de entrenamiento (ya saben, ese azul pegadito.... ¡que tanto me gusta! ^///^)- eah, eah! hic mirenme, mi...hic... renme- ahora bailaba "sensualmente" (digo, ¿que se puede bailar sexy borracho?) y Bulma empezaba a ponerse roja- ahoraaaaa hic el hic........ pantalón ^o^  
  
-Nooooo..... ¡el pantalón no!- Bulma trataba de detenerlo  
  
-Siiii! ¡fuera ropa!- grito la Sra Brief apareciendo de la nada agitando un billete  
  
-O.O ¿Mamá?........  
  
-Una tiene que divertirse Bulma querida ^-^  
  
-Y hic a petición deeee la vieja loca hic.....  
  
TRAAASH - Sonido de pantalón siendo arrancado del cuerpo de Vegeta por el mismo Vegeta  
  
-O.O...... Uff! gracias Kami-sama- dijo Bulma viendo que Vegeta, que rara vez se ponía ropa interior, ahora si se había puesto unos boxers  
  
-¡Mírenme, mírenme! hic jip...... ¡¡¡estoy desnudo!!!- gritaba el príncipe briago agitando los brazos  
  
-Ciertamente no lo estas- dijo Bulma negando con la cabeza y con su mamá a un lado aplaudiendo  
  
-Oh!..... miren arriba de la corporación cápsula...... ¡¡¡¡hay un hombre bailando en ropa interior!!!!- grito una mujer que pasaba por ahí, varias personas voltearon, una señora se desmayó, otra le tapo los ojos a su hijita, algunas más corrieron a llamar por teléfono a la policía, los bomberos y hasta a la televisión  
  
-Ay no! ¿ya ves lo que hiciste Vegeta?- lo reprendió Bulma- ¡baja ahora mismo simio alcoholizado!  
  
-Nooooop hic ahora mi lo esta hic viendo maaaaas gente hic ¡me adoran! hic...... hic  
  
-¡Por lo mismo quiero que bajes!  
  
-Oye Bulma, a que no sabes lo que acabo de escuchar- dijo la señora Brief- alguien le hablo a la televisión y vamos a salir en varios canales  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!.... ¡¡¡esto no me puede estar pasando!!!  
  
-Ve el lado positivo Bulma querida..... ^o^ ¡vamos a ser famosos!  
  
-^_^* Mamá ya somos famosos, ¡por lo mismo le interesa a la televisión tener esta noticia!  
  
-¡Aquí es!- grito un hombre que venía en un carro de una televisora- ¡saquen las cámaras! ************************************************************  
  
Casa de los Son  
  
-¡A comer! ^o^ -Grito de Goku  
  
-Ya llegamos mamá  
  
-Que bien Gohan, ya les tengo lista la cena, ahora mismo les sirvo- dijo Milk  
  
-"Y la noticia más controversial de la semana se esta dando nada más y nada menos que en la corporación cápsula....."- Milk tenía la televisión encendida- "nos han informado que hay un hombre bailando semidesnudo en el techo de esta corporación tan importante"  
  
-Uh? O.o- Goku tuvo un mal presentimiento  
  
-Pero que cosas- dijo Milk sirviendo- pobre Bulma que tiene que lidiar con locos que quieren llamar la atención  
  
-"Nos informan que es un hombre de estatura baja, complexión fornida y cabello negro en un peinado bastante raro"  
  
-O_O.....- Goku y Piccolo aparecieron como un rayo frente al televisor  
  
-"Aquí esta la imagen"- dijo el conductor del noticiero y comenzaron a pasar el video del príncipe bailando en boxers con un letrerito en la esquina superior izquierda que decía "En vivo desde Corporación Cápsula"  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES VEGETA!!!!!!!- gritaron asombrados Goku y Piccolo  
  
Notas de Usagi Kinomoto ^o^ : Que onda! Como les quedo el ojo?..... seguramente a mi me quedara morado después que terminen conmigo ¡¡¡no me maten por favor!!! Es que siempre quise ver a Vegeta borrachito, no me culpen por hacerlo Y termine este capitulo tan de sopetón porque ya llevaba mucho y luego me paso, además de los reclamos de mi mamá de "Ya deja esa computadora..... Has algo de provecho" y cosas por el estilo Este capitulo fue culpa de mi prima Misao dono ya que ella me dijo "Si emborráchalo" y yo le hice caso como buena niña que soy ^-^ además no se que tan rápido pueda poner el siguiente capitulo ya que tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela y no quiero reprobar ya que si lo hago ¡adios fic! si mi madrecita santa ya me había dicho "Termina eso ya en el capitulo cuatro al cabo que los únicos que te dejan ravios (así le dice a los reviews) son tus primos" ¡pero eso no es cierto!..... bueno en parte -_- pero hay gente que no conozco que me apoya así que por favor síganlo haciendo para seguir con este fic (digo, si es que quieren después de este capitulo) pero en lo que saco el siguiente capitulo por favor lean mi nuevo fic ¡Bulmanieves! Si como lo escucharon.... o lo leyeron Bulmanieves la parodia de un cuento muy bonito pero bastante aburrido y falto de acción (a mi ver) así que lo transforme radicalmente espero les guste y ahora las explicaciones  
  
ZANZO KEN: Es la técnica de multiplicación por medio de la rapidez no lo confundan con la técnica de Piccolo llamada Bunshin en la que se multiplica pero de verdad no solo haciendo la ilusión óptica  
  
SUIKEN: Técnica del borracho, usada por el maestro Roshi y por el abuelo Son Gohan  
  
Ahora un poco de platica entre Usagi y Misao dono  
  
Usagi: Si creo que voy bien (escribiendo en la computadora)  
  
Misao dono: Que haces Usagi chan?  
  
Usagi: Ah! Hola Misao, estoy escribiendo mi nuevo fic  
  
Misao dono: Puedo echarle un vistazo?  
  
Usagi: Esta bien ^-^, pero creo que no me esta quedando muy gracioso  
  
Misao dono: Vamos a ver (acercándose al monitor y leyendo)..... O.o  
  
Usagi: ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿esta muy mal verdad?  
  
Misao dono: ............ buajajajajajajajajajaja mejejejejejejeje (cae al suelo)  
  
Usagi: Misao, Misao!!! ¿estas bien?........ no tienes que hacer eso solo por hacerme sentir bien  
  
Misao dono: No..... no es así jajajajaja (aun revolcándose en el suelo) es que jajajaja ¡¡¡Bulmanieves!!! muejejejejejejeje muy bueno buajojojojo  
  
Usagi: O_O* So... solo has leído..... el titulo?  
  
Misao dono: Siiiiii jajajajaja pero es muy gracioso (aun en el suelo)  
  
Usagi: ¡Mira es el señor Aoshi! (apuntando a lo lejos)  
  
Misao dono: ¡¿Dónde?! (ya se levanto del suelo, casi como un resorte) ¡¡¡SEÑOR AOSHI, AQUÍ ESTOY, VENGA POR MI!!!!  
  
Usagi: Por eso me pongo feliz cuando alguien que no es ella me manda un review..... (voltea a ver a Misao) a ella todo le da risa..... -_- por eso siempre pienso que me falta algo ya que ella es mi editora y siempre que revisa mi trabajo acaba en el suelo ¬.¬  
  
Misao dono: ¡¡¡SEÑOR AOSHI!!!.... ¡¡¡YO LO AMOOOOO!!!  
  
Usagi: Y siempre es lo mismo  
  
Ahora agradecimientos:  
  
Elena: Me alegra que te rías tanto con mi fic, después de todo de eso se trata, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir recibiendo tus review.... nada mas no te rías demasiado porque te me puedes ahogar y luego quien me escribe ^-^  
  
Navy: Gracias por tu review aunque solo a sido uno (limosnera y con garrote ¬¬) pero fue el segundo que me dejaron y bien recuerdo que me hizo muy feliz ^o^  
  
Princess M@ko Chan: No eres enfadosa, si no al contrario ya que me encanta que me dejen reviews además tardo mucho para hartarme de alguien ya que yo soy muy enfadosa =P , y por lo del romance ya habrás visto que no lo he olvidado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^-^  
  
ryka ouji: Lo siento por responder tan tarde, pero en verdad pensé en la petición que me hiciste y al final concluí que lo haría pero algo leve un coqueteo tal vez y los celos de cierta peliazul explotan pero no tanto como lo que me dijiste porque no me quiero salir mucho de la historia. Gracias por tu recomendación y por tu review, espero recibir más ^o^  
  
Zork: ¡¡¡POR FAVOR DISCULPAME POR LO QUE TE DIRE!!! Pero.... no se que decirte ya que tu review es muy corto y no recuerdo haber leído algún fic tuyo... tal vez si lo leí pero soy bastante despistada y luego no me acuerdo, pero de todas formas gracias por tu review, espero recibir más y que me disculpes por no acordarme de ti -_-*  
  
kira-hime: Hola!!!. Si te dejo que me felicites je, que bueno que te guste mi fic solo espero que te siga gustando y no recuerdo si ya leí tu fic ya que como lo dije antes soy muy despistada y olvido las personas que escriben los fics.... pero el fic en si no lo olvido, así que no se si ya te deje un review y si no luego lo hago.... palabra de Usagi ^-^  
  
Kaly: Gracias por las flores... mas bien creo que eran para Vegeta u_u* pero no importa ya que yo hago esta historia y por lo tanto hago con el lo que quiera buajajajaja.... si ya quisiera hacerlo, bueno yo se que Vegeta es lo mejor de un fic y no estoy diciendo que los demás no importen Uh creo que ya me salí de tema. Muchas gracias, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo  
  
Has-Bei: ¡¡¡Haces que me sonroje!!!, ya no me halagues tanto.... bueno mejor si jaja es que sirve para subir la autoestima y tu si que me ayudas, como lo pediste aquí esta el 4° capitulo no tan rápido como lo querías pero lo más rápido que pude ya que tuve muchas cosas que hacer y lamento decirte que tal vez el 5, como lo dije antes, tardara más pero don't worry para compensar eso lo haré lo mejor que pueda, daré mi 100... no mi 200 por ciento de ganas. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! ^o^  
  
Hikari S.s: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review aunque se que fue un trato mutuo de yo leo el tuyo y tu el mío pero me emociona igual tu review  
  
Cristal chan: Que loca te pones, eso de mandar el mismo review tres veces, eso significa que me apoyas el triple wiii ^o^..... o tal vez solo significa que no tenías otra cosa que hacer ^_^* bueno no importa igual te doy las gracias  
  
Carlos kun: ToT Me siento tan feliz que al fin leas algo más largo que una página..... ¡¡¡GRACIAS SE QUE LO HACES PORQUE ME QUIERES!!!..... o porque te ríes mucho ¬_¬.... pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que me dejes reviews jajajajaja Gracias por tu apoyo primo  
  
Misao dono: La última pero no la menos importante.... ¡¡¡todo lo contrario!!! Gracias a ti cumplo mi sueño de escribir un fic y recibir reviews, gracias mil gracias.... aunque siendo tan despistada como yo me dejaste un review con mi mismo nombre -_-* hasta parece que yo sola me lo mande por no tener nada.... que feo..... bueno muchas gracias y no te digo más porque ya te he agradecido mucho en persona ^-^  
  
Esto es todo y si me falto alguien es porque no he revisado mi correo, en el próximo les agradezco y con creces ¡a si! Ya me acorde de alguien Aoshi gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic a pesar que no te guste mucho dragon ball y perdóname por haberte regañado tan feo, luego hablo contigo..... 


	5. La cruda realidad

CAPITULO 5 "LA CRUDA..... REALIDAD"  
  
Corporación Cápsula durante la noche  
  
-Ah que día- dijo Bulma bostezando- que bueno que ya todo termino -_-.....  
  
Vegeta ya estaba profundamente dormido en su cuarto (en boxer, cabe aclarar ^-^) después de lo ocurrido en el techo con su baile y Bulma tomaba café en la sala  
  
-Esta experiencia me sirve para saber que no debo vengarme con alcohol..... me fue peor a mi que a él  
  
**************FLASH BACK*************** -Soy el hic rey de la nocheeeeee hic- Vegeta bailaba en boxer  
  
-Ya Vegeta....... ¡por favor bájate!- Bulma le gritaba roja de vergüenza por todas las cámaras que la observaban  
  
-Jamash hic soy streaper hic y todos mi aman hic.....  
  
La gente lo veía asombrada y los reporteros estaban fascinados con la noticia  
  
-¡¡¡Por que nadie me ayuda!!!- exclamo Bulma volteando al cielo y escuchando sus plegarias cruzaron el cielo dos "ángeles" muy raros, uno con el pelo alborotado y un pan en la boca y otro verde con una sonrisa malévola.... o mejor dicho demente  
  
-Vegeta..... venimoj a bajajte- dijo Goku con la boca retacada de pan  
  
-Pero que ridículo te ves- le dijo Piccolo al príncipe  
  
-Esop lo hic dices tu insepto hic...... lo qui pasa que me lo tenes hic envidia  
  
-Si, pero de la buena ^-^- dijo Goku haciendo enojar a Piccolo- esteee..... Piccolo, porque no haces algo con esos camarógrafos y personas que están viendo  
  
-Como que? ¬¬  
  
-Pues ahuyéntalos, inventa algo, diles que eres un extraterrestre y los destruirás a todos...  
  
-Idiota ¡¡¡SOY UN EXTRATERRESTRE!!!- grito Piccolo poniendo una cara muy fea (si, si se puede más ^_^*) y con venas saltadas  
  
-AAAAAAAAH!!! ¡que miedo!..... ¡¡¡corre Vegeta es un extraterrestre!!!- grito Goku agitando los brazos  
  
-¡Estúpido, tu ya sabías que yo era extraterrestre!.... ¡¡¡si hasta tu lo eres!!!  
  
-WAAAAAAAA!!! ¡que miedo! ¡¡¡soy un extraterrestre!!!  
  
-........-__-* Pero que tonto- dijo para si mismo el namek, y con tanto grito y tanto repetir la palabra "extraterrestre" la gente salió huyendo despavorida........... junto con Goku ¬_¬*  
  
-¡¡¡GOKU!!!- le grito Bulma- ¡¿tu por qué huyes?!  
  
-¡Por que aquí hay....... seres de otros planetas!- dijo poniendo una cara como la de los fantasmas kamikaze (mientras sonaba la canción de los expedientes secretos X)  
  
-¡Te ordeno que regreses!- grito Piccolo avergonzado con el comportamiento de el hombre más fuerte del universo, y después que Goku se calmo procedieron a bajar a Vegeta ya sin nadie viéndolos (ni siquiera los reporteros)  
  
-¡Malditosh hic malditos!........ espantaron a mi hic plubico hic  
  
-Se dice público -_-*- corrigió Bulma  
  
-Bueno Vegeta, ahora que no tienes publico puedes bajarte- le dijo Goku tranquilamente y acercándosele lento- ven conmigo...... vamos a bailar todo lo que quieras allá abajo  
  
-¡Nooooo!..... hic el príncipe de los hic saiyajin no lo puede bailar hic con uno hic guerrero de clase baja hic....... sería deshonroso  
  
-Como si bailar quitándose la ropa con miles de personas viéndote no lo fuera- dijo Piccolo  
  
-Tu cállate hic marcianito hic...... te voy a dar una güena tunda hic.....- dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba Piccolo- ¡aaaaaayy!- desafortunadamente Piccolo se encontraba flotando y pues..... Vegeta se cayo del techo  
  
-¡Cuidado Vegeta!- Goku se lanzo a salvarlo- ....un poco mas- dijo acercándose a el volando- ¡te tengo!....... O.O ¡wooooo!  
  
¡¡¡PACATELAS!!! - Sonido de Goku y Vegeta cayendo sobre......  
  
-¡Bulma, lo siento! ^-^*  
  
-Ay.... si, pero quítateme de encima  
  
-Mira hic..... de nuevo las bragas hic de la corporación hic jiji- dijo el príncipe que también había caído encima de ella viéndole, como ya lo había dicho él, las bragas  
  
-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡quítamelo Goku!  
  
-Oh si!.... enseguida...... ven Vegeta levántate- dijo tomándole un brazo  
  
-¡Suéltame! yo hic puedo soloooo- se levanto...... bueno, intento levantarse pero fallo y se fue hacia atrás- Oh!.... pero que es hic estop tan blandito  
  
-......O///O..... ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!- Bulma grito al sentir la mano del príncipe en su pecho  
  
-¿Te los lavas hic con suavisante hic?.......... hic porque están resuaves hic jajajajajaja  
  
-Será mejor que te duermas -_-*- Piccolo lo noqueo de un golpe- Goku, llévatelo a su cuarto  
  
-Si....... emmm, Bulma ¿estas bien?  
  
-Estaré bien mientras este loco esté controlado  
  
-A bueno ^-^ ya me lo llevo- Goku fue a dejar a Vegeta en su cuarto, luego él y Piccolo se fueron ***********FIN DEL FLASH BACK************  
  
-Aaaaaaaah! ¡no quiero ni recordarlo!- grito Bulma alborotándose el pelo- ¡maldita Usagi ya no me hagas recordar eso tan vergonzoso!  
  
Óyeme, ¿que te pasa? ¡Soy la autora de este fic y hago lo que me da la gana!  
  
-¡Pues ya no pongas esos recuerdos!  
  
¡Tu no me ordenas! mira lo que hago ¬_¬  
  
**********FLASH BACK*************** .......intento levantarse pero fallo y se fue hacia atrás- Oh!.... pero que es hic estop tan blandito  
  
-......O///O..... ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!- Bulma grito al sentir la mano del príncipe en su PECHO si como lo oyeron en SU PECHO  
  
-¿Te los lavas hic con suavisante hic?.......... hic porque están resuaves hic jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- se rió y se rió hasta que no pudo más **********FIN DEL FLASH BACK***********  
  
Ya viste que yo mando en este fic y tu no puedes hacer nada ^o^ jajajajajajaja  
  
-Grrrrr..... pues ya no me humilles tanto  
  
¿Te humillo?...... bueno pero si lo hago no es por maldad, es ^o^ por diversión de los lectores..... y ya no me hables porque solo confundes a los que están leyendo  
  
-¬.¬ Esta bien  
  
Sigamos con la historia entonces...... Bulma seguía hablando para si misma en la sala  
  
-Pero como dicen esto quedo en el pasado y además seguramente Vegeta no lo va a recordar con lo tomado que estaba...... ¡es cierto!- Bulma se levanto de repente- esta es la mejor venganza ^o^ ¡la cruda!  
  
***********************^o^**************************** Twi twi twi - Canto de los pajarillos al amanecer  
  
-¡Oaaaah! que bien dormí- dijo Bulma despertando mucho más alegre de lo que se durmió- me pregunto como la estará pasando ese saiyan borracho ¬-¬ - Sonrisa malvada  
  
¡¡¡TWI TWI TWI!!! - Canto de los pajarillos al amanecer percibido por el príncipe Vegeta  
  
-¡Maldición!..... ¿por qué esos pájaros cantan tan fuerte?.....- dijo sobándose la cabeza- seguro que lo hacen para molestar (U_U* Si, seguramente los pájaros pensaron que sería bueno molestarte esta mañana Vegeta) El príncipe se sentía mareado y algo confundido -Mmmm.... ¿por que me duele la cabeza?.....- los pájaros seguían cantando- grrr.... auh! Hasta gruñir me duele T-T- se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana con dificultad- .........- se quedo viendo los pájaros cuyos cantos lo habían despertado- ¡Cállense si no quieren servirme de desayuno!  
  
Los pajarillos se asustaron y emprendieron el vuelo, pero entonces dieron vuelta en "U" y atacaron al príncipe picoteándolo y lanzando grititos de ave ^-^  
  
-Wua! Déjenme aves del demonio- Vegeta mareado y todo no pudo mas que gritar...... y caer de espalda ¬.¬  
  
-Váyanse linduras, este animal ya no los molestara- las avecillas salieron por la ventana  
  
-¿A quién le dices animal?- pregunto enojado Vegeta desde el suelo observando a la chica que invadía su territorio  
  
-Pues a uno muy feo que esta tirado en el suelo (feo?)  
  
-Grrrrr auh!...... maldita mujer- trato de levantarse pero no pudo  
  
-Ah esta bien- dijo Bulma para si misma- lo ayudaré- extendió la mano para que el hombre se pudiera levantar  
  
-¿Qué?...... debes estar bromeando- dijo él frunciendo el seño  
  
-Pues no me estoy riendo- respondió ella sin moverse de su lugar- vamos, además si no te ayudo estarás así tooooodo el día  
  
El saiyan se dio cuenta que eso era verdad, ya que por "una extraña razón" se sentía muy débil... -¿Por qué estoy así?- pregunto de repente  
  
-¿Así?..... Ah pues porque los pájaros te tiraron  
  
-No, no me refiero a eso...... ¿por qué me siento tan débil?  
  
-A.... a mi no me preguntes eso..... a de ser por tanto que entrenas....... ¿no?  
  
-...... No lo creo- al fin tomo la mano de Bulma y ella lo ayudo a levantarse- gracias....... O.O  
  
-O_O*........ Que..... que acabas de decir?  
  
-Yo....... yo no he dicho nada- respondió y trato de alejarse pronto, pero con la cruda no pudo y se quedo recargado en el marco de la puerta  
  
-¿Has dicho gracias?- repitió Bulma acercándose a él asombrada  
  
-¡Te he dicho que no!  
  
-............. ¡¡¡Dijiste gracias!!!- le grito en el oído  
  
-¡No, grites tanto!..... parece que ahora gritas más fuerte  
  
-Claro que no, eso es por la cruda  
  
-¿Cruda?  
  
-Si, así se le llama a lo que te pasa el día siguiente de que tomas  
  
-¿Tomar?........ ¿yo? Yo nunca tomo- se cruzo de brazos  
  
-Te hubieras visto ayer- dijo sonriendo y haciendo como si estuviera mareada- ojalá te hubiera tomado una foto jajajaja **************************************************************  
  
Casa de Goku  
  
-Oye ficcolo..... que eftaf viendo?.....  
  
-Eres un maleducado Goku- respondió el namek- traga antes de hablar ya te lo he dicho  
  
-Gulp -(sonido de pasar comida) perdón...... pero dime que es lo que ves  
  
-No es nada  
  
-¬-¬ A no?- se lo arrebato- veamos que es nada  
  
-Oye devuelve eso!  
  
-Oh! es Vegeta bailando en calzoncillos en el techo de la corporación cápsula- Goku miró a Piccolo detenidamente- no....... no sabía que tenías estas mañas Piccolo ^-^ pero no soy nadie para juzgarte  
  
-¡¡¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!!!- le quito la foto  
  
-Entonces ¿por qué tienes eso?  
  
-Es para tener material para burlarme de Vegeta  
  
-Sigues con eso........ mejor deberíamos entrenar  
  
-Wujajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja solo míralo jajajajajajajaja se ve estúpido jajajajajajajajaja  
  
-Je  
  
-Wuajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja no me lo creo jajajajajajajajajaja el príncipe de los saiyajin haciendo esto jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
-Jeje........... jejeje............. muejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje..... . wuajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
-Goku  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje  
  
-¡¡¡GOKU!!!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Pensé que no te había dado risa la fotografía  
  
-Pensaste bien..... no me dio risa  
  
-Entonces ¿por qué te ríes?  
  
-Porque tu risa es contagiosa ^o^  
  
-¬.¬ ¿Por qué a mi? **********************************************************  
  
Bulma bajaba las escaleras tras Vegeta que iba muy pero muy lento y no hay que negar que Bulma un par de veces tuvo deseos de empujarlo y verlo rodar por las escaleras, al menos así bajaría más rápido ^-^*  
  
-¡Por fin!, por fin llegamos a la planta baja- dijo Bulma- pensé que llegaría hasta la cena, con lo lento que ibas  
  
-Y por que no te viniste delante de mí?  
  
-Y arriesgarme a que cayeras encima de mí?- Vegeta la vio de pies a cabeza  
  
-No estaría tan mal- dijo en voz baja  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
  
-Nada- camino hacia el comedor- ¿Qué habrá de desayuno?  
  
-Assshh...... detesto quedarme con la duda  
  
Ya habían terminado de desayunar y Vegeta iba a ir a entrenar  
  
-Vegeta..... será mejor que hoy no entrenes  
  
-Tu no me mandas mujer- dijo en tono frío y sin mirarla  
  
-No es una orden, es una sugerencia- dijo seria  
  
-No eres nadie para darme sugere......  
  
-¡Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti!- exclamo sin darse cuenta, levantándose de repente y tirando algunos vasos que había en la mesa  
  
-...........- Vegeta la observo sorprendido, ¿ella había dicho que se preocupaba por el?- No hay nada de que preocuparse, si me pasara algo sería mejor para ti, así te desharías de mi  
  
-Te equivocas....... si te pasara algo me sentiría culpable- lo que dijo hizo que el hombre se confundiera- además no quiero deshacerme de ti ¿quién te ha dicho eso?  
  
-Pues yo saco mis conclusiones  
  
-Pues las sacaste mal...... porque yo.......... porque yo te........ te.....- de la nada saco un micrófono y unas bocinas gigantes- ¡¡¡HAS LO QUE QUIERAS!!!- grito y salió corriendo de la cocina  
  
-Aaaaaaaah!......- Vegeta se revolcaba en el suelo tapándose los oídos  
  
-Creo que se enojo ^-^- dijo la señora Brief que había estado observando- joven Vegeta creo que debería hacerle caso a Bulma, puede hacerse daño al entrenar en el estado en que se encuentra  
  
-......- se levanto dificultosamente- Usted sabe porque tome?  
  
-Fue porque Bulma le dio algunos picantes, entonces usted pensó que lo que yo traía era agua así que se lo tomo todo ^-^ y en realidad era sake  
  
-Entonces fue por culpa de esa mujer- dijo frunciendo el seño  
  
-No hay que culpar a nadie....... pero si hubiera que hacerlo esa culpable sería Bulma, ciertamente  
  
-Entonces por eso dijo que se sentiría culpable- se dijo a si mismo  
  
-Y ¿va a descansar?  
  
-No, voy a entrenar........ meditare (Piccolo esta imponiendo moda ^o^)  
  
Mientras tanto Bulma estaba en los talleres de la corporación  
  
-¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle?....... ni siquiera lo se........ porque yo te ¿yo te qué?- se recostó sobre el escritorio en que estaba cubriéndose la cara con los brazos y cerrando los ojos  
  
"..... Es que no lo sabes o no lo quieres saber?....." vio que se acercaba una silueta con un aura luminosa entre la oscuridad que la rodeaba "Pero ya te has dado cuenta y lo has borrado porque tienes miedo....."- ¿A qué tengo miedo?- "a enamorarte y no ser correspondida"- Pero si lo soy, Yamcha me quiere tanto como yo a él- "estas segura...... que le quieres?"- Yo....- "además no me refería a el"- Entonces a quien?- "¿no lo sabes?..... es que lo has olvidado, me has encerrado....... mejor dicho has encerrado tus sentimientos, te has resguardado tu misma para no salir lastimada como en el pasado" de las tinieblas salió la silueta que era la misma Bulma pero con un semblante nostálgico, entonces se vio frente a si misma como reflejada en un espejo "No te preocupes, no todos son como él"- ¿Te refieres a....?- la Bulma nostálgica la abrazo haciendo que se callara "Porque yo...... porque tu lo amas"  
  
-Ah!...... ¿Qué fue eso? ¿un sueño?- Bulma respiraba agitadamente- ...... porque yo te..... amo  
  
-Yo también te amo hija  
  
-¡Papá!  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? no estas trabajando, mas bien lo contrario  
  
-Lo dices porque estaba dormida?- su papá asintió con la cabeza- bueno es que quería estar sola y este es un buen lugar para pensar  
  
-¿Te preocupa algo? Puedes contármelo si quieres  
  
-No es nada papá, pero gracias por preguntar  
  
-Quieres tomarte el día libre?- dijo mientras acariciaba a su gatito- no te veo muy bien para trabajar  
  
-Esta bien, me tomare el día, pero si me aburro vendré a ayudarte ^-^ - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Anduvo caminando por la casa y luego se sentó en un sillón de la sala a leer una revista de moda pensando en que comprarse, hasta que recordó su sueño "No te preocupes, no todos son como el" -¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- a lo lejos se oía el timbrar del teléfono- ¿Se refería a......  
  
-Bulma, te habla el joven Yamcha- le aviso su mamá  
  
-Yamcha?- se dirigió a tomar el teléfono  
  
-Bueno Bulma?- efectivamente era el novio desaparecido- ¿cómo estas?- dijo en tono alegre  
  
-Dime como estarías tu, si yo saliera con otro- respondió ella seria  
  
-Crees que salgo con otra chica?  
  
-No creo, estoy segura..... ayer te hable al celular y lo tenías apagado ¿por qué sería?  
  
-Porque lo apague para que no interrumpieran mi entrenamiento  
  
-Para que no interrumpieran tu entrenamiento........ ¡querrás decir para que no interrumpieran tu cita!  
  
-No eso no.......  
  
-¡¿Crees que soy idiota o que?! ¡Ya no más mentiras!  
  
-Bulma créeme, yo nunca.......- Yamcha no pudo terminar porque Bulma le colgó  
  
-¿Todo bien hija?- pregunto preocupada la señora Brief  
  
-No......- Bulma observo la cámara de gravedad a través de la ventana- todos..... todos los hombres son basura  
  
-Ah...... Bulma no digas eso, recuerda que papá es hombre  
  
-Si, supongo que es el único bueno, algo despistado pero aún así es muy bueno........ mamá  
  
-Si?  
  
-Voy a salir, iré a visitar a Milk  
  
-Me saludas al guapo Goku ^-^  
  
-Si  
  
Se fue en una aeronave hacia la casa de sus amigos, después de un rato llegó y toco a la puerta  
  
-Voy!- Milk, que había estado lavando los trastes, se seco las manos y fue a abrir- Bulma! que sorpresa, pasa, siéntate  
  
-Hacia ya un tiempo que no venía, ¿cómo has estado?- dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de el comedor  
  
-Bien, aunque algo enojada con Goku por distraer a Gohan de los estudios  
  
-Como siempre piensas bastante en el futuro de Gohan ^-^  
  
-Pues claro, ya que Goku ni piensa en eso  
  
-Creo que el entrenar a Gohan para que ayude a salvar la tierra es pensar en su futuro ¿no?  
  
-Mhf..... solo piensa en la pelea  
  
-Emmm........ pero no te preocupes cuando esto termine puedo ayudarle a Gohan con sus estudios si así lo deseas  
  
-No sería mucha molestia?- pregunto emocionada Milk  
  
-Claro que no, para que son las amigas si no para ayudarse  
  
-Gracias!- Milk abrazo a Bulma- Si necesitas algo yo estaré aquí siempre, si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo- eso hizo que Bulma recordara algo  
  
-Ahora que lo dices....... tengo un problema pero........... no se  
  
-Cuéntame, vamos ^-^  
  
-Es que Yamcha......... pues el.......  
  
-Entiendo, sigue de coqueto con otras mujeres- dijo seria  
  
-Pues eso digo yo, pero el dice que no  
  
-Y tu le crees? ¬¬  
  
-La verdad no- dijo agachando la cabeza triste  
  
-Ya, tranquila- Milk puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga- Ya va siendo tiempo que acabes con esto, porque no te esta llevando a ninguna parte  
  
-Estas hablando de terminar con.....  
  
-Milk vengo por un bocadillo ^o^  
  
-¡Goku, no entres sin tocar!- le grito su esposa  
  
-Perdón ^-^* - se puso una mano tras la cabeza- Ah! Bulma..... no me di cuenta que estabas aquí  
  
-....Hola Goku  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto Goku  
  
-Yo....  
  
-¡¿Donde esta Gohan?!- interrumpió Milk  
  
-El esta entre..... estudiando mucho, si eso, estudiando ^-^*- respondió nervioso- eso es bueno ¿no Milk? Así cuando sea grande no le dirán idiota como a mi jeje  
  
-Así es Goku- le dijo Milk, Bulma se quedo sorprendida por lo que había dicho su amigo  
  
-.....ja...... jajajajajajajajaja que gracioso eres Goku jajajajajajajaja en que cosas te pones a pensar jajajajaja  
  
-Jeje ^-^ si verdad jejejejejejeje jajajajajajaja- Goku comenzó a reír con ella y luego Milk se unió al coro de risas.  
  
Así pasaron la tarde escuchando las ocurrencias de Goku y el animo de Bulma volvió  
  
-Bueno, tengo que irme- se despidió Bulma subiendo a la aero nave  
  
-¡Que te vaya bien! ¡vuelve cuando quieras!- grito Goku diciendo adiós con la mano  
  
-¡Y piensa en lo que te dije!- le grito Milk cuando la aero nave se elevaba  
  
-Si, ¡gracias!- Bulma desapareció en el cielo  
  
-Espero que todo vaya bien entre ella y Vegeta  
  
-¿Qué dijiste Goku?  
  
-Nada, que ahí viene Gohan, mira- apunto hacia la casa  
  
-Oh! ¡que bueno!- Milk corrió al encuentro de su hijo  
  
-Uff! Me salve- dijo Goku y se dirigió a su casa  
  
***************^o^*************  
  
Bulma llegó a su casa ya que empezaba a oscurecer  
  
-Estoy en casa, y me siento mejor- dijo bajándose de la aero nave- guardemos esto- oprimió un botón a un lado de la nave y esta se convirtió en cápsula- bien ^-^.......- diviso una silueta al lado de la cámara de gravedad y se acerco  
  
-¿Qué quieres mujer?- Vegeta estaba sentado en el césped  
  
-Oh Vegeta, no sabía que eras tu- lo miro- ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-He estado aquí todo el día  
  
-Pensé que ibas a entrenar- se sentó a su lado  
  
-Lo hago- volteo al cielo- meditar sirve para fortalecer la mente  
  
-Claro, Piccolo lo hace todo el tiempo ^-^- ambos se quedaron en silencio. Pensamiento de Bulma- "Vegeta ha estado más amable de lo normal el día de hoy..... mejor dicho nunca ha sido amable, ¿por qué estará así?, debe ser por la cruda"  
  
Pensamiento de Vegeta- "¡Maldición!, como me duele la cabeza, y todo por culpa de esta mujer...... ya me las pagará cuando se me pase"  
  
-Oye Vegeta  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Es extraño, pero siento como si esto ya hubiera pasado, estar aquí sentados quiero decir  
  
-Eh?......- más pensamiento de Vegeta- "Acaso se esta acordando del día que perdió la memoria? (O.o ¿cómo?) , esto no podría ser peor"  
  
-¿Recuerdas si alguna vez paso esto?- le pregunto Bulma  
  
-Claro que no- el ni siquiera la miro  
  
-Ya veo, debí haberlo soñado....... y...... ¿no recuerdas lo que paso ayer?  
  
-No..... pero ya me han dicho algo de eso ¬_¬  
  
-A si?....... que es lo que te dijeron?- pregunto nerviosa  
  
-Quien tuvo la culpa de que me duela la cabeza, eso ya lo se  
  
-Ejeje..... no hay que culpar a nadie..... y ¿no recuerdas lo que hiciste?  
  
-No, ¿qué hice?- dijo en tono frío  
  
-Pues tu...... tu.......  
  
-¡Dime, no te quedes callada!  
  
-No, no es nada de importancia ^_^*- pensamiento de Bulma- "Si le digo que bailo en ropa interior seguro se vuelve loco y destruye la tierra"  
  
-¿Estas segura mujer?  
  
-¡Hola Bulma!, he venido a visitarte para que me perdones  
  
-Yamcha!.... ¿por qué esto se me hace tan familiar?  
  
-¿Acostumbras interrumpir las platicas de los demás insecto?  
  
-Y tu ¿acostumbras hablar con MI NOVIA sentados bajo las estrellas?  
  
-Grrrr...... ella fue la que vino a molestar, yo no la llame  
  
-Grrrrr.... ¡ustedes dos son unos imbéciles!- grito Bulma, se levanto y se fue hacia la casa  
  
-¡Espera Bulma!- Yamcha fue tras ella  
  
-Que tonterías- dijo Vegeta parándose y viéndolos entrar a la casa  
  
-¿Qué son tonterías?- pregunto una voz de mujer, Vegeta dio vuelta rápidamente  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el príncipe seriamente  
  
-Soy una amiga de Yamcha- era una chica rubia de pelo rizado y sonrisa coqueta  
  
-Entiendo, eres con quien la engaña  
  
-¿De que hablas?- lo vio de pies a cabeza- oye, tu eres el bailarín.... ¡si, si lo eres! ^-^  
  
-El..... bailarín? ô.o  
  
-No quisieras....- la chica se le acerco- bailarme un poquito- le guiño un ojo  
  
-No se de que hablas- dijo enfadado y dándose la vuelta  
  
-¡Vamos! ¿No te quieres divertir?... ¡por favor!  
  
-No molestes...- dijo tapándose los oídos (ya saben, la cruda)  
  
-Dime, ¿por que tiemblas?.... si tienes frío yo podría ponerte en calor- se recargo en el pecho del príncipe  
  
-Claro que no tengo frío, tiemblo porque tu horrible voz lastima mis oídos  
  
-Pensé que te estabas poniendo nervioso con una mujer tan hermosa como yo- dijo sin apartarse de él- pero alguien que baila semidesnudo frente a miles de personas nunca se a de poner nervioso ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Yo bailar semidesnudo?- Vegeta se dio cuenta que eso era lo que Bulma le había ocultado, lo que hacia un rato no le había querido decir  
  
-Si tu, y al verte tan guapo y tan fuerte y siendo yo la más bella mujer en el mundo, me di cuenta que somos el uno para el otro- al decir esto le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello, Vegeta se molesto ante esto  
  
-Tu no eres la más bella....... yo conozco a la más bella y no eres tu, y ahora apártate mujer inútil- la tomó por los hombros para quitársela de encima  
  
-¡Ya te dije que te alejaras de mi Yamcha!- Bulma volvía con Yamcha tras ella- ¡Déjame en paz!- entonces vio a Vegeta y a la chica rubia que desde su perspectiva parecían estar abrazándose, aunque solo la rubia estuviera con tales intenciones  
  
-Ah!.....- Yamcha los vio sorprendido  
  
-Esto..... esto no......- Vegeta trato de dar una explicación sin saber porque  
  
-........Todos....... ¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES!- Bulma tras decir esto corrió a la casa empujando a un perplejo Yamcha  
  
-¿Pero que le paso?- dijo con sonrisa maliciosa la rubia, Vegeta la tiro bruscamente y corrió tras Bulma- ¡auh! ¡OYE!  
  
-¿Qué hacías?, te dije que te quedaras en el auto- le dijo Yamcha sin hacer caso a Bulma y Vegeta  
  
-Pues me aburrí- dijo extendiéndole la mano para que la levantara  
  
-Pero ni siquiera llevaba diez minutos acá- dijo mientras la levantaba- además, ¿qué hacías con Vegeta?  
  
-¿Así se llama?...... pues nada, solo le decía que el y yo somos perfectos y por lo tanto somos el uno para el otro- dijo quitada de la pena (descarada ¬_¬)  
  
-P-pero..... tu sales conmigo  
  
-Y eso que?, acaso no haces tu lo mismo con esa chica  
  
-Pero eso es diferente  
  
-Es lo mismo mi querido Yamcha- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- no me pidas hacer lo que tu no haces- le sonrió y se dio media vuelta- ahora llévame a cenar en un lugar bonito, porque me han rechazado y me siento mal  
  
-Eh...... yo......  
  
-Vamos rápido, que no tengo tu tiempo  
  
-Si, ya voy- subieron al auto y se fueron  
  
Bulma subía las escaleras corriendo y de repente tropezó  
  
-Ay!......  
  
-¿Has visto?- le dijo Vegeta- alguien tan débil como tu no debe correr así  
  
-¡Tu no me hables!- dijo volteando la cara hacia otro lado  
  
-¿Por qué te pones así mujer?  
  
-¿Por qué?.....- repitió sin verlo- pues..... porque eres ...... eres igual....... ¡¡¡ERES IGUAL QUE YAMCHA!!!  
  
-No grites..... me duele..... y tampoco me compares con el  
  
-Como quieres que no lo haga, si haces lo mismo que el  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-¡Estabas ahí abrazando a esa! ¡¿Piensas que estoy ciega?!  
  
-Yo abrazando a alguien?..... ¿hablas de esa mujer inútil?  
  
-Si, como quieras llamarle, pero se nota que te agrado bastante- dijo enfadada, aun esquivando su mirada  
  
-¿Y eso que?, ¿qué si la hubiera abrazado?...... en que me parezco a ese debilucho si yo no tengo otra mujer  
  
-En que tu también juegas conmigo- dijo en voz baja aunque el príncipe la escucho perfectamente y se confundió ante lo dicho- si, porque primero...... y luego esto  
  
-Primero que? ¿qué paso?  
  
-Tu..... ayer me.......- al fin volteo a verlo- tu ayer me besaste  
  
-............-el príncipe se quedo sorprendido al oír eso, sintió como si le hubieran pegado en el estomago- Eso...... no....... no puede ser- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos  
  
-¿Por qué no?, ¿no soy digna del príncipe de los saiyajin?..... soy muy poca cosa claro, el gran príncipe prefiere a las rubias  
  
-..............- Vegeta no pudo responder. Pensamiento de Vegeta- "Yo la bese....... la bese"  
  
-¿No te puedes defender eh?...... pues no me importa, no pensaba escucharte- Bulma se levanto y siguió caminando hacia su habitación Vegeta se quedo parado en la escalera aun sin poder reaccionar- ¡Es un torpe!- dijo Bulma al entrar en su habitación- es igual a el..... igual- se tiro en la cama y abrazo una almohada- siento....... pesados los párpados......  
  
"Yo no soy tu amigo.......... ¡Destruiré tu planeta, no seré tu amigo!" Bulma veía a Vegeta de espaldas a ella misma, entonces ella se apoyaba en su espalda "Vegeta...." vio como en su rostro comenzaban a rodar gruesas lagrimas "De verdad...... ¿de verdad soy tan despreciable normalmente como para que no quieras ser mi amigo?" Vegeta no se movió de su lugar y le dijo "No eres tu, soy yo" entonces se alejo de ella dejándola sola "No lo entiendo....."- Yo tampoco, ¿qué fue eso?- "Me estas liberando poco a poco" la Bulma nostálgica era la que había estado hablando con Vegeta- ¿liberándote? Pues..... ¿qué eres tu?- "Yo soy tu...... soy la verdad, lo que en verdad sientes"- ¿Y que es lo que acabo de ver?- "Un recuerdo..... olvidado"- ¿Eso es lo que encerré? encerré ese recuerdo....... en el olvido- "Así es, pero aun no esta completo y sin embargo ya lo sabes"- ¿Qué cosa? ¿el que yo lo amo?- "Si, yo..... TU lo habías dicho, dijiste que se lo dirías, y eras feliz"- ¿Le diría que lo amo? Pero ni siquiera recuerdo haber dicho eso- "Pero lo sabes, lo sabes porque yo...... soy tu recuerdo y ahora que te lo he dicho lo has recordado"- Pero ¿y Yamcha?- "Yo soy un recuerdo, no tu conciencia, pero ahora que me has liberado ya no me necesitas aquí ahora puedo irme......" la Bulma nostálgica fue desintegrándose- Espera, ahora como sabré que hacer?- "Yo te ayudaré" otra Bulma apareció, pero esta con un semblante más alegre- ¿Tu quién eres?, mejor dicho ¿qué parte de mi eres?- "Soy tu conciencia y te ayudare ^-^ tu lo que quieres es saber que hacer con Yamcha ¿no?"- Si- "Pues fácil, sinceramente dime como te sientes con Yamcha"- Me siento...... atada.... sola..... ya no soy feliz- "Entonces creo que es hora de hacer caso al consejo de nuestra amiga y terminar de una vez con esto que solo te lastima"- ¿Terminar con Yamcha?- "Si, y recuerda, no hay que preocuparse porque no todos son como el aunque no lo creas"- Pero Vegeta si es como el- "Eso crees?...... y si lo fuera..... ¿no lo quisieras?"- Yo.....- "^-^ Escucha tu conciencia"  
  
-Ah que sueños tan raros tengo últimamente..... Vegeta?  
  
-...........- Pensamiento de Vegeta- "Ya me vio, que estúpido soy" el príncipe había estado observándola por la abertura de la puerta mientras dormía  
  
-¿Qué haces ahí?  
  
-Yo.... pasaba por aquí y......  
  
-Decidiste espiar un poco ¬_¬  
  
-No estaba espiando  
  
-¿A no?  
  
-No..... es que se me cayo algo ahí dentro y me asome para buscarlo  
  
-¿Y que se te cayo? si se puede saber  
  
-Emmm...... a mi..... se me cayo......- busco por el suelo algo que le sirviera- ....... se me cayo........... ¡un cabello!  
  
PLOCK - Sonido de Bulma yéndose de espalda  
  
-¡¿Es que tu cerebro no da para más?!- le grito Bulma con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza  
  
-Argh! no me grites..... además, no es solo un cabello- se agacho a recoger algo- es toda una bola de pelos- dijo mostrándole la bola de cabellos en la palma de la mano  
  
-Pero que tontería....... O.o eso no es cabello  
  
-A no? ¿entonces que es?- pregunto el saiyan acercándose la "bola de pelos" que sostenía, a la cara  
  
-Es..... es una..... ¡¡¡ARAÑA PATONAAAAAA!!!  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- en ese momento el príncipe vio como su supuesta bola de cabello se movía, mejor dicho caminaba- .......... O.O ¡¡¡Wuaaaaaaaa!!! ¡aléjate maldito insecto!- corrió por la habitación tirando cosas  
  
-O_O ¿Vegeta?...... no lo puedo creer- Bulma la observo sorprendida, no podía creer que el gran príncipe de los saiyajin le tuviera miedo a las arañas  
  
-¡¡¡Muere!!!- Vegeta lanzo a la araña y la desintegro en el aire con un energy-ha (No destrozo nada más que a la araña)  
  
-Ve-vegeta...... ¿le temes a las arañas?  
  
-Eh?...... ¡claro que no!- respondió rojo como un tomate- solo les tengo asco- se quedaron muy callados mirándose  
  
-Bien- dijo por fin Bulma- ya no tienes otra excusa, así que ¿por qué estabas ahí espiando? ¬_¬  
  
-¡Yo no espiaba!..... yo...... yo vine a.......a  
  
-Espero una buena excusa- dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos  
  
-.......Vine a que me explicaras como estuvo eso de........ el baile  
  
-O///O...... De...... de que hablas?  
  
-Así que has perdido la memoria de nuevo, que curioso ¬.¬  
  
-P-pues yo te explico luego que tu me expliques lo de esa rubia  
  
-......No hay nada que explicar....... dejemos esto en un empate  
  
-Claro- Bulma sonrió, de nuevo le había ganado- ya puedes irte  
  
-Una última cosa- dijo serio- uno puede hacer muchas estupideces bajo el efecto del alcohol  
  
-.............- pensamiento de Bulma- "Acaso esta hablando del beso..... debe ser así"- Al parecer puedes hacer muchas más estando sobrio- dijo bastante enojada  
  
-Eh?...... ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Que por haberte besado ya debo hacer todo lo que quieras, vamos ¡si ese debilucho ha estado contigo toda la vida y aun así no te respeta! Y yo ni siquiera estaba en mis cinco sentidos  
  
-.................- Bulma agacho la cabeza, tenía mucha rabia, quería llorar pero si lo hacia le demostraría que le dolía, que él había ganado y no quería eso, no quería que un hombre más se burlara de ella- largo de aquí, no tenemos nada de que hablar, y si crees que me importa que me besaras estas equivocado...... podría haber besado a cualquier hombre de este universo y me hubiera importado más, no eres nadie importante....... ¡no me interesas!  
  
-.....................- el príncipe se le quedo viendo y luego le dio la espalda, camino hacia la puerta y en esa misma posición sin mirarla le dijo- ¿Y crees que tu a mi si?- salió del cuarto azotando la puerta, Bulma le aventó un jarrón a la puerta como si Vegeta siguiera ahí y luego se tiro en la cama  
  
-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?....... no se escoger hombres, siempre me enamoro del equivocado- se aguanto de llorar, miro el teléfono y pensó en llamarle a Yamcha- No, seguramente estará con esa........ desearía que la maldita se muriera..... no sería mala idea pedírselo a Shenron...... mejor no, no merece que desperdicie un deseo en ella  
  
Espero un rato para llamarle a Yamcha, le urgía hablar con el, si no lo hacía se moriría de la desesperación, tenía que cortar el problema de raíz  
  
-Bueno- Yamcha contesto medio dormido (eran las 11:30 P.M.)  
  
-Yamcha, soy yo, Bulma  
  
-Oh Bulma!- su voz sonó mucho más despierta- siento lo de hace rato prometo que no volverá a pasar  
  
-Si claro, pero necesito verte  
  
-Esta bien, mañana mismo te llevaré a comer y luego.....  
  
-No, necesito verte ahora mismo  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Te espero en el jardín, frente a la cámara de gravedad, no vayas a hacer ruido al llegar porque no quiero que los demás se despierten  
  
-E-esta bien, voy ahora mismo volando  
  
-No, porque Vegeta se dará cuenta  
  
-.....Tienes razón, bueno entonces tardaré un poco más pero estaré ahí  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Bueno te veo ahí....... ah! y Bulma  
  
-Si?  
  
-Me alegro de que hayas llamado  
  
-........Si- Bulma colgó  
  
Exactamente a las 12:00 P.M. llegó Yamcha, Bulma ya lo esperaba frente a la cámara de gravedad como habían acordado  
  
-Hola Bulma  
  
-Gracias por venir- dijo seria  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo acercándose para besarla  
  
-Yamcha por favor....... no lo hagas- dijo tomándolo de la mano y alejándolo  
  
-Sigues enojada?  
  
-No, pero es mejor así, tengo que decirte algo  
  
-Dime, lo que sea tu dímelo, soy feliz con que me hables  
  
-Es que Yamcha...... lo he pensado bastante y he tomado una decisión  
  
-Sobre que?- pregunto extrañado  
  
-Sobre nosotros..... verás creo que será lo mejor para los dos que esto termine  
  
-A...... a que te refieres?- Yamcha empezaba a entender- acaso a.....  
  
-Si, a nuestra relación  
  
-Vamos Bulma, tu siempre te enojas y dices que no quieres verme pero esto........  
  
-Es que esta vez es definitiva Yamcha- el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido- escucha, a mi me lastima mucho cuando tu me engañas pero siempre te he perdonado y pienso que de esta forma yo ya no saldré lastimada y tu podrás salir con la chica que quieras.......  
  
-¡No!....... Bulma tu eres a quien quiero, eres la chica con quien quiero salir  
  
-Yamcha no....  
  
-¡¡¡No quiero dejarte Bulma!!!  
  
Vegeta había sentido ese molesto ki en sus sueños y aquel grito que había escuchado le sirvió para asegurarse de que ese debilucho estaba ahí, se despertó y se asomo a la ventana  
  
-¿Qué demonios?- observo a Bulma hablando con Yamcha  
  
-Yamcha no grites, vas a despertar a todos  
  
-No importa, así sabrían cuanto te amo- la abrazo  
  
-.....Yamcha- susurro Bulma, no se pudo separar de él, no tenía fuerzas  
  
-Grrrrr...... maldito gusano- Vegeta los veía desde la ventana apretando los puños- no te atrevas a tocarla.......- su ki se empezó a elevar sin que se diera cuenta  
  
-Por favor...... suéltame, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es- le dijo Bulma a Yamcha que se aferraba a ella  
  
-Si es tan difícil no lo hagas- dijo soltándola- por favor, solo estas sintiéndote mal y me estas matando  
  
-Si no me sacrifico ahora después sufriré más con tus engaños  
  
-Eso ya no pasará......  
  
-Exacto, ya no pasará- dijo en un tono triste- y recuerda que siempre contarás conmigo como tu amiga ........  
  
-Bulma- suplico el muchacho  
  
-Adiós Yamcha- le dio un beso corto y tierno en los labios y luego se metió a la casa dejándolo solo  
  
-......Adiós..... Bulma- susurro él viendo la puerta en donde ella había desaparecido y luego se fue.  
  
Bulma había subido lentamente las escaleras mientras Vegeta seguía pegado a la ventana repasando las imágenes de lo que había visto, ella había besado a ese tipo, luego escucho que Bulma se acercaba y salió de su cuarto sin pensarlo  
  
-Vegeta.... ¿qué quieres?- dijo calmada pero fríamente (seguía algo enojada)  
  
-Te vi con ese tipo..... pensé que le odiabas pero ya veo que no  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
-Lo besaste, a eso no se le llama odio  
  
-Y yo pensé que no te interesaba- dijo seria- ...... ese beso era de despedida..... una despedida para siempre, era para que supiera que yo lo quería y para que se llevara un recuerdo de mi......  
  
-.....¿Despedida?......¿terminaste con el?- pregunto sorprendido  
  
-.....Si......- agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar en silencio  
  
-Ya estas llorando..... por que si lo quieres y todas esas tonterías terminaste con él y ahora te pones a llorar  
  
-.....No lloro por eso- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- lo hago porque ahora soy libre..... porque ya no estoy atada a eso que me hacia daño, porque al fin he tenido el valor para quedarme sola, algo a lo que siempre temí y por lo cual no había hecho esto antes  
  
-Miedo a quedarte sola?..... que tontería  
  
-Si verdad?....... y sin embargo es mi mayor temor....- comenzó a llorar más y sin darse cuenta se recargo en el pecho de Vegeta  
  
-....O///O.....- el príncipe no pudo apartarla de el-.... será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación- pero tampoco quiso apartarse de ella y la llevo así junto a él hasta su habitación (la de Bulma) y cerró la puerta suavemente- Ya no llores mujer  
  
-No me pidas eso...... es este momento en el que lloraré hasta secarme..... derramare todas esas lagrimas contenidas durante los años de mentiras..... de engaños  
  
-Y por que no lloraste en esos momentos? Así te ahorrarías esto de llorar tanto- dijo mientras la sentaba en la cama y se sentaba a su lado  
  
-Porque si lo hubiera hecho hubiera aceptado que me engañaba...... y no quería saber eso porque entonces lo amaba..... y después tan solo lo necesitaba..... pero aún así no podía llorar porque entonces este momento hubiera llegado antes, cuando no estaba preparada para aceptarlo..... para quedarme sola  
  
-No tiene nada de malo estar solo, mírame a mi, siempre he estado solo y estoy perfectamente...... bien- Vegeta se dio cuenta que mentía, nunca fue feliz, jamás estuvo bien, lo más cerca de estar bien era ahora en la tierra en la que tenía lo más parecido a los amigos- .....dime ..... ¿vas a buscar otro novio?  
  
-.....No, creo que no, al menos no por el momento ya que acabo de terminar una relación y no hay alguien que...... me interese  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Vegeta volteando hacia otro lado  
  
-Vegeta..... gracias por estar conmigo..... después de todo no estoy sola- puso una mano en la mejilla del príncipe y le sonrío  
  
-.........- Vegeta se quedo callado, estaba como hipnotizado por aquellos ojos azules, y el sentir esa suave piel sobre la suya hacia que su rostro cambiara a un tono rojo  
  
-Ya no estaremos solos....- le dijo Bulma acercando su rostro al de Vegeta, mientras él también se acercaba al de ella- ..............- podían sentir la respiración del otro, y entonces se detuvieron a dos milímetros de tocar sus labios, algo dentro de cada uno los había detenido, por un lado Bulma que temió volver a ser lastimada y por otro lado Vegeta al que lo frenaba su orgullo saiyan  
  
-Tienes que dormir- le dijo Vegeta  
  
-Si, tu también, ya es tarde......- Bulma, que aun tenía su mano en el rostro de él, la separó con una caricia que iba desde la mejilla hasta la barbilla, Vegeta hubiera preferido que no hiciera eso ya que deseo haberla besado y quedarse con ella toda la noche para poder sentir de nuevo esas manos con tan suave piel acariciándolo  
  
-.......- Vegeta se levanto y camino hacia la puerta antes que sus deseos le ganaran- nos vemos luego mujer- cerro la puerta al salir  
  
-Buenas noches Vegeta..... y gracias  
  
¿FIN?  
  
¡MENTIRAS! No se libraran tan fácil de mí  
  
Notas de Usagi Kinomoto ^-^ :  
  
Hola! ¡Por fin regrese!.... ToT Pensé que nunca lo haría, pero es que con esto de navidad y año nuevo y otras cosas pues no había tenido tiempo de escribir, por cierto ¿Cómo se la pasaron en estas fiestas? ¿qué les trajo Santa Clos (o como sea que le llamen al viejito panzón jo jo jo)?....... ¬.¬ De seguro no les trajo nada porque se portan mal jajajaja no, la verdad eso solo me pasa a mi..... me cuesta tanto portarme bien -_- pero me conformo con los reviews de ustedes, así que por favor ¡POR FAVOR DEJENME UN REVIEW! (Que rogona)  
  
Déjenme contarles que por poco y no leen esto ya que en navidad casi me descalabran de un palazo cuando le pegaban a la piñata y lo peor es que no fue uno de mis primitos que es de los que lo esperaba, no, ¡fue de mi mamá! Y eso que no tenía los ojos vendados, lo bueno es que tenía a mi primo Carlos-kun de escudo jajajajajajajajaja primero que le rompan la cabeza a el. Y después cuando cayeron los dulces..... T-T ¡No alcancé más que dos! (Es que traía tacón alto y si corría me mataba) mis primos de 5 y 4 años me ganaron todos los dulces, sin mencionar a los gandallas de 18 años para arriba ¬_¬*, así que tuve que pedir limosna de dulces ^o^ Pero a pesar de todo me la pase muy bien, me reí de lo lindo con mis primos y primas, ya que este año..... ¿o mas bien el año pasado? Bueno no importa, esta navidad y fiesta de año nuevo estuvo toda la familia junta ^-^  
  
Ya dejo de aburrirlos y paso a cosas del fic: ¿Qué me paso en este capitulo? Es el más largo hasta ahora, además..... esos sueños de Bulma, parece que se metió algo (di no a las drogas), no se pero se me antojo hacer eso de los sueños raros, para que fuera diferente. ¡Al fin!, al fin Bulma termino con Yamcha (bastante dramático el chico ¬.¬) ¡Te lo agradecemos Kami sama!; y Vegeta se porto amable, parece que ya están domando a la fiera ^o^ Ah! y ya cumplí con mi palabra, quiero decir lo que le prometí a ryka ouji de que hubiera otra chica tras Vegeta..... Aaaargh! Pero odio a esa maldita mujer, como se atreve a abrazar así a mi querido príncipe ò_ó olvídense que vuelva a aparecer, además que no le puse nombre, solo el apodo que le dio Vegeta "mujer inútil" je Siento que este capitulo me salió más serio, no se, como que le puse más atención a los sentimientos que a las tonteras, y si que me salió largo si hasta Misao dono me pregunto si sería el final pero no, eso será hasta el próximo capitulo y he pensado en hacer un capitulo aparte, un lemon pero no se si quieran..... si quieren me lo dicen en un review ^///^ ya empecé. Bueno se despide su amiga Usagi después de tanta charla deseándoles lo mejor en este año y que todos sus deseos se cumplan.  
  
¡Adiosin!  
  
¡Wiiii! Ya fue cumpleaños ¡un año más de vida! ^o^........ ¿o un año menos? ¬.¬*  
  
Dudas, sugerencias, criticas (que también sirven) y si quieren platicar de cómo pasaron la navidad (si alguien recibió un palazo) a: usagui_kinomoto@hotmail.com NO SE ACEPTAN VIRUS 


	6. Sin miedo a nada

CAPITULO 6

"SIN MIEDO A NADA"

Desde el rompimiento con Yamcha todo había sido muy raro, Bulma le sonreía a Vegeta cada vez que lo veía, como se le sonríe a un amigo, éste solo la veía y seguía su camino, a Bulma no le molestaba que no respondiera su saludo pues sabía que el era así, pero el príncipe empezó a ser más reservado, cierto que ya no se enojaba y gritaba como antes pero tampoco hablaba para nada, tan solo habían pasado 2 días de que las cosas estaban así y Bulma ya estaba harta del comportamiento de Vegeta... de que no le hablara

-Oye Vegeta- le dijo al verlo pasar por la sala- ¿y ese milagro que has dejado de entrenar? Por lo general terminas más tarde

-...- el príncipe la observo, ella estaba en un sillón rodeada de papeles de planos y contratos de la corporación- no es por nada

-Eh?- eran las primeras palabras que le había dicho en 2 largos días y Bulma no supo si en realidad las había dicho o solo era su imaginación- E-esta bien- solo eso pudo decir, ya que por alguna extraña razón el escuchar la voz de Vegeta la dejo paralizada

-...- Vegeta la miro unos segundos más y luego siguió su camino

Pensamiento de Bulma- "Qué ¿ya se va? Pero... solo ha dicho 4 palabras en 2 días, ¿se sentirá mal?...no quiero que se vaya... ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!"

Y como si la hubiera escuchado Vegeta se detuvo, a Bulma le latió muy fuerte el corazón, el saiyan abrió la boca y ...

-¡Achuuuu!

PLOCK - Bulma se cayó del sillón

-...snif...- Vegeta siguió su camino sin voltear a ver a la mujer

-¡Espera!- Bulma se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia Vegeta- espera- lo tomo de un brazo

-...- éste solo volteo y la miro a los ojos con esa mirada tan penetrante que suele usar (y que lo hace ver guapísimo)- ¿Qué pasa?

-...Eh... yo...- ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz que la hacía temblar y sonrojarse- este... ¿estás enfermo? ¿te has resfriado?- en realidad no era eso lo que quería decir, solo que las circunstancias la pusieron nerviosa... aunque en realidad nunca tuvo algo en mente para decirle, solo se lanzo y ya ¬.¬

-Claro que no, y no me toques- dijo en un tono seco

-Ah!... L-lo siento...- lo soltó y agacho la cabeza triste

-Lo que pasa es que estoy sucio y sudado- dijo tratando de remediar las cosas

-¿Qué?...- Bulma volvió a mirarlo a los ojos- la... la verdad es que s-si hueles mucho - - dijo no muy decidida

-A si?...- pues déjame decirte que tu no hueles a rosas- dijo él cruzándose de brazos

-¿Pero que dices? Si mi perfume es muy caro- dijo ella poniéndose las manos en las caderas

-Pues entonces te timaron- le respondió sonriendo maliciosamente

-Claro que no, huele- le extendió la mano para que oliera su muñeca

-Snif- Vegeta aspiro lentamente- es cierto... huele a...

-¿Al más exquisito perfume que has olido?- interrumpió Bulma

-No, no... huele a lagartija muerta jajajajajaja- Vegeta se reía de Bulma

-¿Cómo te atreves? Si tu hueles a gorila remojado XP

-No me importa mientras no huela a lagartija putrefacta ¬-¬ - a Vegeta si le había gustado el perfume pero era mejor molestarla que halagarla - y después que ella lo había insultado no se iba a dejar

-¡Argh! ¡Eres un maleducado! òó

-Si como digas "lagartija", yo me voy a remojar un poco más- dijo yéndose a su habitación a duchar- luego nos "olemos" digo, nos vemos jajaja- Vegeta se fue riéndose de Bulma

-ò.ó... /... ¡Yupiiiii!- Bulma se puso a brincar por toda la sala- ¡Ha vuelto! o ¡Mi Vegeta ha vuelto!

-¿Qué has dicho Bulma querida?

-¡¿M-mamá!- Bulma había dejado de saltar y se había puesto completamente roja- yo...¡yo no he dicho nada!

-Creí haberte oído decir... "Mi querido Vegeta ha vuelto" - imitando la voz de Bulma

-¡Yo nunca mencione la palabra "querido", solo "Mi Vegeta ha vuelto"!

-Así que admites que lo dijiste jujujujuju o

-¿Cómo pude caer en una trampa como esa? --

-Y dime Bulma- dijo la Sra. Brief mientras se sentaba en un sillón con una cesta de ropa al lado- ¿por qué ese "Mi" en la oración?

-Eh?... bueno... quiere decir que es... es el Vegeta con el que yo peleo... si eso es, que él solo se porta así conmigo así que ese es "mi Vegeta"...- la Sra. la miraba inquisitivamente- si, si ya sabes, el Vegeta así... "Cállate Kakarotto... eres un idiota... soy más fuerte que tu insecto" -(imitando a Vegeta) ese es el Vegeta de Goku, ¿ya me entendiste?

-Si... claro -

-¡Mamá créeme, mira este "Argh, mujer loca... ya déjese de tonterías... ¡le digo que no quiero jugo!... ¡ya déjeme en paz, vieja zafada!" -(imitando a Vegeta, ya lo hace profesionalmente) es TU Vegeta, ¿ves?

-Si, te salió igualito o- dijo aplaudiendo la Sra. Brief

-Gracias / - Haciendo reverencias

-Y yo que creía que lo de "mi" era porque el señor Vegeta era tu novio

-¡Claro que no!... yo no siento nada por ese tipo

-Bueno, el que niegues tus sentimientos ante mi es una cosa, pero si lo haces contigo misma puedes lastimarte... o peor aún ¡Quedar solterona!

-Ay mamá --... no me espantes con eso, que aún soy joven

-Si, cierto...- la Sra. la observó detenidamente- mira (señalando hacia la cabeza de Bulma) tienes una cana

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ!- Bulma sacó un espejo (de donde? Quien sabe) y se empezó a revisar- ¿donde? ¿dónde está? ToT

-¡Mentira! o era solo una bromilla- dijo dándole palmaditas a Bulma

-No me hagas esas bromas que me la creo

-Pues no que muy joven? ¬.¬- Bulma ya iba a renegar pero su mamá la interrumpió- toma, dobla esa ropa y se la llevas al cuarto al señor Vegeta

-¡¿Qué!- y a pesar que renegó, se resistió... e hizo berrinche ¬.¬, Bulma tuvo que hacer lo que su mamá le dijo (XP muejeje)

-Bueno, bueno, aquí estoy, aspira... exhala... uff me siento mejor, ahora entro, dejo esto en la cama y me voy, ¡si, que simple!- empezó a caminar para entrar a la habitación y de repente se detuvo- ¿Y si esta en la cama? ¡Kamisama, no tengo un plan para eso!... improvisación, le invento algo, eso es- al fin entró, y para su alivio no tuvo que improvisar -- Ah que bueno, aquí dejo la ropa... me doy media vuelta... y me voy...- pero algo interrumpió sus planes

-...- Vegeta salió del baño (que tenía en la habitación) con solo una pequeña toalla atada a la cintura (Wuaaa! Quiero ser Bulma T/T)

-V-Vegeta O.O... ¡Qué haces sin nada de ropa!- Bulma comenzó a agitar los brazos histérica y bastante roja

-Así es como normalmente salgo de bañarme, que raro ¿no?- dijo sarcásticamente

-Ah!... ¡pues tápate con algo!- dijo tapándose los ojos con una mano y agitando la otra

-Si...- camino hacia donde ella estaba y extendió su mano como para agarrar "algo", al darse cuenta de esto Bulma se puso muy nerviosa

-¡¿Qué intentas hacer!- comenzó a tirar manotazos y patadas al azar y para su mala suerte en una de sus patadas se llevo la toalla con que se tapaba Vegeta (¡¿A eso se le llama mala suerte!)

-o/O -Cara de Vegeta

-O/O... Ouh!... ¡¡¡AH, PERVERTIDO! ¡No me andes enseñando tus miserias! ¡¡¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI VISTA!...

-Cállate- el príncipe le había tapado la boca y por lo tanto se encontraba muy cerca de ella, y así como Kamisama lo trajo al mundo n/n (que bien se pone esto)- ¿Quieres que se arme un escándalo?... tranquilízate, yo solo venía a tomar ropa para taparme como tu me dijiste- con la mano libre agarró unos pantalones y una camisa de la cama y se los mostró a Bulma para que viera que decía la verdad, entonces la soltó y se sentó en la cama de espaldas a ella para vestirse- piénsalo así, ya estamos a mano y así nadie tiene que emborrachar a nadie (recordando el capitulo 4)

-Ah... este... siento eso de... emborracharte- dijo ya más tranquila

-No tiene importancia... mientras no lo recuerde- sonrió ladinamente- aunque si me molesta eso de "tus miserias"

-O/O Yo... lo siento, fue solo un reflejo

-Si, lo supuse, ya que nunca has visto a otro hombre desnudo... seguramente has quedado impresionada ¬-¬

-ò/ó ¿No puedes ser más fuerte en tus comentarios, además ¿cómo sabes que no he visto a otro hombre?

-Por la expresión de tu cara y lo histérica que te pusiste

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso, de modo que si he visto un hombre desnudo antes significa que al ver a otro ¿me debo quedar como si nada? o ¿que debo andar buscando ver hombres desnudos?

-No exactamente, pero tu cara se ve como la primera vez que has visto a un hombre así

-Eso no es cierto, para tu mayor información he visto a otro hombre sin ropa- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-A si?... adivinaré, apuesto que a Kakarotto ¬¬ ¿o me equivoco?

-¿¡C-cómo lo supiste!- volteo a verlo inmediatamente- Q-quiero decir que... si, así es, fue a Goku -/-

-Si, pero tan solo eran unos niños, ¿verdad que estoy en lo cierto?- dijo terminando de abrocharse la camisa

-¿Te lo dijo el?... bueno, eso fue cuando éramos niños pero... pero después que creció también lo vi- mintió Bulma para que Vegeta no se burlara de ella- y... y... fíjate que esta mucho mejor que tu

-¿Qué dices?- se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomó por las muñecas acercándola bruscamente a él- ¡no voy a permitir que digas eso, primero se burlan de mí por ser más débil que Kakarotto y no voy a permitir que te burles de mi diciendo que él "ésta mucho mejor que yo"! ¿entendido?...- Bulma lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba asustada y Vegeta se percato de ello- bah, además se que mientes- dijo soltándola, abrió una ventana y salió volando

-No... no sabía que le molestara tanto... eh?- Bulma puso una mano sobre su pecho- mi corazón... parece que va a explotar, esto es... por tenerlo tan cerca después de estos días en los que ni siquiera hablo- se quedo viendo la ventana unos segundos y luego se salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya- seguramente ya no podré decirle...- se sentó en la cama- no podré decirle lo que siento por el...- se tiró de espalda en la cama abrazando una almohada- ... Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas, que no me dejes sola, me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas, que me digas que me quieres pero es imposible que eso pase y me quedo callada y te marchas...- con estas últimas palabras volteó a ver a través de la ventana, como queriendo que las palabras volaran hasta Vegeta

Mientras tanto el príncipe se hallaba flotando con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en medio de las montañas

-¿Por qué demonios me tiene que pasar esto?... ¿Por qué me tiene que importar tanto esa mujer? Y lo peor de todo es que no soy correspondido... ella me odia al igual que todos... me duele tanto pensar que cada día la... quiero más- se quedó pensando en lo que estaba diciendo y se enfureció consigo mismo

PLAF! - Cachetada propinada por Vegeta... a si mismo --

-Argh! Necesito despejar mi mente- dijo con el cachete hinchado- ... ahora que me fijo... no estoy tan lejos de la casa de Kakarotto, puedo ir a entrenar con el un rato para olvidarme de esto- emprendió camino hacia la casa de su rival / amigo

Mientras con Goku

-Yaaaaa!- Gohan lanzaba energí-ha a su papá para derrotarlo

-Enfócate Gohan... ¿enfócate, es algo así como transformarte en foco? O.o- mientras Goku esquivaba los poderes con facilidad... con tanta que todavía tenía tiempo de pensar en tonterías --

-Usa el Masenko, usa el Masenko- y Piccolo extrañamente estaba más alegre que nunca... mejor digamos que estaba alegre por primera vez (será por tanto tiempo que pasa con Goku?)- ¡Masenko, Masenko! o

-O.O... E-esta bien...- respondió Gohan extrañado por el comportamiento de su maestro- ¡MASENKO!- le lanzó el poder a su papá

-Ah!... casi me da... todo por andar tratando de "enfocarme" -

-Oye tonto, enfocarte no es convertirte en foco- Vegeta ya había llegado (volaba sobre ellos)- cada día más idiota, ¿no es así Kakarotto?

-- Eso dicen, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues el viento- dijo Piccolo- no, ya en serio... tal vez viene a bailar, pero aquí no necesitamos esos servicios ¬-¬ - Risa malvada / burlesca

-Grrrr... ¡Cállate insecto verde!

-Je -, no le hagas caso a Piccolo, Vegeta- le dijo Goku tratando de tranquilizarlo, y luego agregó en voz más baja- hoy a andado un poco... pues un poco raro

-Ya te oí, pequeño tontito de pelos parados- dijo Piccolo un poco más allá en tono cantadito- ¡Oye!... acabo de darme cuenta que tu peinado esta inspirado en una palmera...

-Creo que ya me di cuenta que tienes razón- respondió Vegeta a Goku, observando el comportamiento del namek- esta más tocado de lo normal ¬¬

-... y si tu pelo es una palmera- siguió Piccolo- entonces ¿Dónde están los cocos?

-O.O - Cara de los saiyans presentes

-Ah ya se!... se te cayeron y quedarooooon... ¡AHÍ!- señalo entre las piernas de Goku

-¡Señor Piccolo!... -/- me esta avergonzando- dijo Gohan ante el comportamiento de su maestro

-nn Piccolo... deja de hacer esas bromas- pidió Goku

-OO... esta bola de locos- dijo Vegeta para sí- apenas he llegado y ya he tenido que ver sus estupideces

-Ah?- Goku volteo a ver al príncipe- Oh, es cierto!... Piccolo, quédate con Gohan yo iré con Vegeta

-Eh?... pero que demo...- Vegeta no pudo terminar su frase, Goku lo había tomado de la muñeca y descendió rápidamente hasta debajo de un gran árbol

-Bueno- dijo- ¿de que querías hablar? - - sonrisa sincera de Goku

-Q-que te hace pensar que vine aquí a charlar?- gruñó el príncipe desconcertado

-¿Y por qué más habrías venido?- respondió el otro como si fuera lo más lógico

-¡Pues a entrenar, cualquier persona con un poco de cerebro se daría cuenta de eso

-...nn... - Silencio y carita sonriente de Goku

-Ya veo porque no te diste cuenta ¬.¬

-Pensé que venías a charlar porque tu tienes la cámara de gravedad que no le pide nada a nuestros entrenamientos

-Si, pues a veces uno necesita aire fresco

-Ah, pues aquí hay mucho de ese aire -- dijo Goku señalando alrededor

-No me había dado cuenta ¬¬

-Escucha Gohan- se oía que decía Piccolo, que estaba a unos 4 metros de donde se encontraban Goku y Vegeta- lo que te voy a decir es tal vez la lección más importante que te enseñare

-¿Me va a enseñar el Mankakosapo?- pregunto entusiasmado Gohan

-No, no... es algo mucho más importante, lo que todo guerrero debe saber, que digo todo guerrero todo ser vivo debe saber- Piccolo estaba hablando más fuerte así que Vegeta y Goku oían perfectamente

-¿De qué estará hablando ese verde loco?- dijo Vegeta observándolo

-Umm... no lo se- respondió Goku pensando que podría ser

-La regla de oro es...- prosiguió Piccolo- nunca, pero NUNCA ¡debes bailar semidesnudo en el techo de una corporación importante con miles de personas observándote! ¡a eso se le llama ser IDIOTA!

-Oo Se-señor Piccolo...

-Eso es no tener sutileza jeje... ¿Vegeta?

-¡Muere insecto!- Vegeta se abalanzo sobre Piccolo

-¡Espera Vegeta!- Goku corrió hacia ellos

-¡Te vas a ir al infierno!- le dijo el príncipe al namek, con el puño en alto preparado para golpearlo (Vegeta estaba sobre Piccolo)

-¡Nooo! Señor Piccolo- Gohan corrió hacia el y Goku ya iba llegando cuando...

-¡Auxiliooooo! ¡Me violaaaaan! - Grito de Piccolo

-O.o - Cara de los demás (incluido Vegeta)

-Wuaaa- Vegeta se aparto del namek como si se tratara de un montón de arañas- Eres un... eres un...

-Soy un ganador - V - Piccolo hizo la "V" de la victoria

-S-señor Pic-colo OO... esta haciendo que mi infancia sea traumática

-¡Vaya! Fue una buena salida- dijo Goku dándole unas palmaditas a Piccolo- muy pacifica y divertida

-¡Malditooooo!- Vegeta le lanzó un poder a Piccolo, que lo esquivo

-Tranquilízate Vegeta, Piccolo no sabe lo que dice, todo el día ha estado así- explicó Goku- desde que vimos a un tipo de pelo largo con florecitas y con una camisa llena de colores... ummm si el decía algo como "amor y paz hermano" y luego dijo " Si ustedes son peleadores esto les servirá" y nos enseñó una plantita (¿será!...) que envolvió en un papelito (si es -.-) y luego nos explicó "con esto, se van a sentir más fuertes, y más valientes" yo solo dije no, pero Piccolo dijo "Tal vez después"

-Papá --...

-Y entonces ese tipo le insistió hasta que Piccolo acepto y luego se puso así- Goku apunto hacia el namek (que no estaba oyendo lo que Goku decía)

-Uuuuy... ya déjame cochino panda volador- Piccolo tiraba manotazos al aire como espantando un mosquito- y tu también pez hablador si no quieres que te coma- le hablaba al aire

-Señor Piccolo por favor...- Gohan fue a tratar de calmarlo- le advierto q-que si... si no se calma u-usted tendrá que pa-pagarme el psicólogo (si ya lo esta volviendo tar-tartamudo -)

-Esta bien, lo dejare porque se lo que se siente andar así de loco, aunque creo que yo no llegué a ver pandas volando- dijo Vegeta observando a Piccolo (niños, vivan sin drogas -)

-Oye Vegeta, ¿te has llevado mejor con Bulma?- preguntó Goku aprovechando el momento

-Ah, no...- dijo el otro sin pensarlo ya que seguía viendo a Piccolo- ...¡¿Qué! (ya reaccionó) ¿Qué preguntas son esas?

-Bueno, solo es una pregunta, ya que viven juntos quise saber...

-¡Ya te he dicho que no vivimos juntos! En la misma casa si, pero juntos... no

-o.o... - ya veo

-¡¿Q-qué es lo que ves!- grito el príncipe algo rojo

-¿Y cuando se casan?- pregunto Goku de lo más normal

-¡¡¡¿Qué!- Vegeta enrojeció por completo

-Eh?- Piccolo volteo a verlos y luego corrió hacia Goku- Ven conmigo- dijo elevándose en el cielo y llevándose a Goku de corbata

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Goku

-Pasa que no debes decirle esas cosas a Vegeta, ya que si insistes tanto con lo de Bulma el hará todo lo contrario- al decir esto dio una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire- y puede que ese chico desaparezca

-Tienes razón, yo lo arreglo- dijo descendiendo hasta Vegeta- si hace todo lo contrario entonces... oye Vegeta, olvida lo que te dije, la verdad es que nunca se casarían pues estoy seguro que ella te odia y tu nunca podrás gustarle... - que bien ¿no?

-...Eh?...- Vegeta se quedo sin respiración- estúpido kakarotto- dijo para si mismo y salió volando

-¿Pero que pa...

ZAPE!

-Ayayayayay!... ¿Por qué me pegas Piccolo?

-Por idiota, con lo que le dijiste también lo echaste a perder

-Ah! Perdóname, como dijiste que el haría todo lo contrario de lo que dijera... pero ahora mismo lo arreglo, voy tras el

-Que buena idea... la primera en tu vida

-Allá voy...

-¡A comer chicos!- grito Milk

-Pero después- dijo Goku a Piccolo- ahora voy a comer

-Uff! Siempre es lo mismo con este ¿verdad pez amigo? ¡quítate panda! No hay comida para ti

-ToT Señor Piccolo...

Vegeta volaba velozmente sin rumbo fijo. Kakarotto era idiota, pero podía llegar a un punto en que era inevitable querer golpearlo, después de todo él conocía a la mujer desde pequeños y lo más seguro era que supiera exactamente como se sentía ella y si era así...

-Lo más seguro es que en verdad me odie- se dijo el príncipe apretando los puños- estoy irreconocible- siguió diciendo al recordar que sin darse cuenta había pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez, ahora que ella ya no estaba con ese tipo él podría tener una oportunidad. Aquella noche en que lo había dejado y que el había estado a su lado, que había sentido su suave mano en el frío rostro, todo tuvo sentido e imagino que podría abrazarla y ella le devolvería el abrazo y le sonreiría, se sentiría feliz. Estuvo tan cerca de besarla, se habría quedado toda la noche con ella y el sol los encontraría ahí, ella acomodada en el pecho de él... pero no fue así, se detuvo o mejor dicho lo detuvo su orgullo de guerrero como siempre solía hacer, gritándole "Te estas ablandando, así nunca superaras a kakarotto, pero si lo que quieres es superarlo en estupidez entonces adelante"

No sabía a donde se dirigía y de repente paró, descendió a la cima de una montaña, miró a su alrededor y delante de él había más montañas verdes con algo de niebla cubriéndolas, a su izquierda estaba una gran ciudad en la cual empezaban a encenderse las luces y un poco más allá de la ciudad se divisaba el mar, el ocaso; las tres visiones que lo rodeaban eran hermosas a su manera. Hacían que recordara los momentos felices que había imaginado para el y la mujer de ojos azules, sin previo aviso apareció de nuevo su orgullo de saiyan que le decía que no debía de pensar en eso, él escucho a esa voz y la obedeció nuevamente apartando todas esas ideas locas, pero quedándose en la cima de la montaña a observar como el sol se ahogaba en el mar regalándole sus últimos rayos.

Una vez hubo oscurecido completamente, las luces de la ciudad se hicieron más fuertes y solo entonces Vegeta se dio cuenta que era la ciudad del oeste, donde el vivía, se elevo lentamente y voló, casi sin ganas, hacia la ciudad.

Corporación Cápsula, cuarto de Bulma

-Ya ha oscurecido y Vegeta no regresa- decía Bulma para si misma, recargada en el marco de la ventana- ¿pero de que me preocupo? Si el ya ha hecho esto antes... estar enamorada es difícil, y más si no eres correspondida...- el aire se llevo una lagrima solitaria- ¿cómo puede pasarme esto, me la paso llorando... jamás me ocurrió esto con Yamcha, pero es diferente, Vegeta es diferente- otra lagrima se resbalo por su rostro- no quiero sufrir... es por eso que deje a Yamcha y... tal vez... debería hacer lo mismo... con Vegeta- se retiro de la ventana y fue a abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche, saco algo de su interior- debo arrancar este sentimiento de mi corazón- observo lo que tenía en la mano, lo que había sacado del cajón... el radar del dragón- le pediré al dragón... que me ayude a olvidarlo- algunas lagrimas cayeron en el edredón de la cama y Bulma apretó con fuerza el radar en su mano, de repente escucho el sonido de la ventana que se habría en el cuarto de Vegeta, miró hacia la puerta y luego el radar, se limpió las lagrimas y hecho el radar en el cajón, salió de su habitación con rumbo a la de Vegeta.

Por la puerta entre abierta lo vio, estaba de pie frente a la ventana con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, y así con la luz de la luna iluminándole el rostro, le pareció tan apuesto que por un momento deseo no olvidarlo y luchar por el pero luego recordó que sería una lucha sin sentido pues el jamás la amaría; luego observó que Vegeta se dejaba caer en la cama y ya solo alcanzaba a ver sus pies colgando al borde de la cama, le daba tanta pena pensar que no recordaría esto, que en su deseo borraría todos los recuerdos de Vegeta que hicieran que le gustara, miró unos segundos más los pies de Vegeta y luego se alejo hacia su habitación diciendo en voz baja

-Adiós... para siempre, mi querido príncipe Vegeta

u.u

A la mañana siguiente...

-Adiós mamá, tengo que salir

-Ah! Que te vaya bien -... pero dime ¿a dónde vas?

-Voy...- miro a Vegeta que se encontraba desayunando- a buscar algo... y a perder algo- diciendo esto salió de la casa, uso una cápsula que contenía una aero nave y se fue rápidamente

-Oh... o.o que raro- dijo la señora Brief mirando hacia fuera

-Bastante- dijo en voz baja el príncipe también mirando hacia donde había desaparecido Bulma

Después de desayunar Vegeta como siempre se dirigió a su cámara de gravedad, pero últimamente casi no entrenaba pues solo se la pasaba pensando en lo que había pasado la noche en que Bulma termino con el debilucho ese

-¿A donde habrá ido?- se pregunto mientras hacia lagartijas- mfh pero que torpe soy- se levanto de un salto y apagó la máquina- si solo tengo que seguir su ki... ¿mmm?

"Oye ¿en que piensas, tu no tienes tiempo para eso ¡hay que entrenar! ¿o acaso deseas morir a manos de esos androides?" - voz del orgullo saiyan

-Ya lo se- respondió Vegeta- pero si no hago esto no podré concentrarme y de nada servirá

"De acuerdo, tienes mi autorización, pero hazlo rápido y después a entrenar como nunca para eliminar a esos malditos androides y al estúpido kakarotto"

-Esa es la idea- dijo saliendo de la cámara de gravedad- bien, ahora veamos...- se concentro para encontrar el ki de Bulma- ...mmm... oh! Ahí esta- se dirigió volando hacia donde sintió el ki de la mujer

n.n

Lo primero que hizo Bulma fue dirigirse a la casa de Goku, donde se encontraba la esfera de cuatro estrellas

Fuoooomm! - Sonido de Aeronave aterrizando

-Llegue...- Bulma bajo del vehículo y se dirigió a la casita- Espero que Goku no me quiera acompañar- decía mientras iba caminando y en eso...- Kyaaaaaa!- la chica salió volando por los aires

-¡Bulma!- Goku la atrapo en pleno vuelo- lo siento, Piccolo esta descontrolado y esta lanzando poderes como un loco- explico mientras la dejaba en tierra firme

-¿Y por qué esta comportándose así?- pregunto ella

-Pues veras...- puso una mano tras su cabeza

-¡Necesito más!- llego Piccolo demoliendo rocas a su paso- ¡necesito más!

-¡¡¡Wuaaaaaa!- Bulma se protegió con los brazos de los trozos de roca que caían

-¡Bulma, agarrate fuerte!- Gohan paso volando y se echo a Bulma a la espalda

-Gohan, dime ¿Qué le pasa a Piccolo?- pregunto observando desde el aire como su amigo trataba de controlar al namek

-Bueno, pues un hombre le... -/- le dio hierbas prohibidas (alias "Mary Jane" o)

-¡¿Qué!- la chica casi se cae de la impresión- Bueno es lógico que no sabiendo de que se trata las consumiera- dijo tratando de hacer sentir mejor al pobre niño

-Si yo hubiera estado más atento... ;; esto no hubiera pasado... debí orientarlo (¬¬ esto se torna en un comercial contra las adicciones)

-No te preocupes su cuerpo lo desechara y volverá a ser como siempre -

-Eso espero -.- y deseo

-Oh! Ahora que dices eso... ¡mira! Tu papá ya lo noqueo, vamos para abajo ¿no?- y dicho esto descendieron

-Bien, uff...- Goku seco el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo- lo llevare adentro... uh -.- creo que mejor no... Milk se enojara si lo ve así UU ¿Qué hago?

-O-oye Goku, se que no es un buen momento pero... necesito que me hagas un favor- soltó Bulma

-No tengo dinero -

-¡¡¡No me refiero a eso!... quiero que me prestes la esfera de cuatro estrellas

-¿Para que la quieres?- pregunto Goku mientras llevaba a Piccolo a la sombra de un árbol

-...Para... pedir un deseo- dijo en voz casi inaudible, pero claro que la escucho ya que es un saiyajin y tiene el oído más desarrollado -

-No iras a pedir que los androides se destruyan antes de la pelea ¬.¬

-Claro que no Goku, ya les dije que no les arruinare su diversión, aunque eso ponga en riesgo a la humanidad òó

- Emmm... jeje... este... ¡claro que te la presto Bulma! o - ya se sintió culpable

Goku fue a buscar la esfera, se la entrego a Bulma, esta subió a la aeronave y se fue a buscar las demás esferas

-Me pregunto que ira a pedir- se dijo Goku

-Quiero más...- Piccolo hablaba en sueños

-;; S-señor Pi...ccolo

o

Vegeta seguía a Bulma de lejos, no la veía solo seguía su ki para que ella tampoco pudiera verlo.

Iba pensando en como kakarotto casi deja que ese loco namek la dañara (si, vio todo de lejos ¬¬), estuvo a punto de lanzarse y rescatarla pero justo entonces salió volando el enano ese (Gohan en idioma Vegeta) y la saco de peligro... Kakarotto era tan torpe

-Me pregunto... que será su deseo- se dijo el príncipe, en eso Bulma descendió, había encontrado otra esfera

-Debe estar por aquí- dijo mirando el radar, se bajo de la nave y camino buscando el lugar exacto

bip... bip... bip…. - Sonido del radar

-Me estoy acercando- Bulma sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y fuerte... justo como el radar

bip.…bip...bip..BIP, BIP, BIP

-¡Aquí es!- miro hacia un árbol en cuyas ramas descansaba un nido- Veamos, ¿dónde esta?- decía mientras se estiraba parada en las puntas de los pies y trataba de encontrar la esfera en el nido pero...

Crack... crack... O/O - Sonido de cascarones abriéndose y cara de "¿Qué fue eso?"

-Ay por Kami-sama... ¡acaban de nacer!- exclamo observando las cabecillas calvas estirarse pidiendo comida- tengo que apresurarme... ay! Malvado polluelo ò.ó me mordió el dedo- luego que volvió a meter la mano al nido por fin sintió la esfera- la tengo -... O.O

Plock! - Sonido de Bulma cayendo de pompas

-Auch!... Vaya la encontré justo antes que llegara la... mamá de los polluelos?- termino de decir dándose cuenta que un ave de plumaje verde la observaba celosamente- No es lo que tu crees este no es tuyo- dijo mostrándole la esfera a lo que el ave respondió lanzándose contra ella- ¡Nooo! ¡¡¡Espera!- decía mientras corría en círculos (que tonta ¬.¬ porque no corre hacia la nave? O que ¿trata de marear al pájaro?)

Vegeta la observaba divertido desde el aire, podía ser tan graciosa... tan linda. Recordó el día anterior cuando ella se le acerco para que oliera su perfume, se había perdido en su aroma, y luego recordó el día en que dejo al debilucho ese y sus labios se acercaron tanto casi besándolo, susurrando palabras que llegaron a su duro corazón... "Ya no estaremos solos" el fuego ardió en su interior... pero lo apago como siempre

-Wuaaa!- el grito de la mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos, el pájaro que la había atacado ahora había caído mareado por tantas vueltas... (U.U quien lo creería)- O.o... No esta muerta pequeños... eso creo- les dijo a los polluelos, luego se fue y subió a la aeronave, elevándose en el cielo desapareció

Vegeta espero unos minutos y luego la siguió, así estuvo Bulma bajando y subiendo de la aeronave, pasando problemillas para conseguir las esferas y el príncipe divirtiéndose al ver las cosas que hacía y algunas veces le daban ganas de ayudarle... pero se aguanto las ganas -

-Ya tengo seis o- dijo Bulma para si, mientras dirigía la nave hacia la última parada, la última esfera- Bueno no fue tan difícil... tal vez un poquito, pero al cabo esta ropa ya ni me gustaba- dijo mirándose la ropa con algunos pequeños rasguños y sucia- y el pelo con plumas no se ve tan mal- se quito algunas plumas verdes que le habían quedado entre en cabello- pudo ser peor... pude haberme arrancado una pierna -- tocó su rodilla raspada- no importa todo eso, lo importante es que ya voy a encontrar la última esfera y todo esto terminara... todo terminara- se repitió con ojos tristes

Bulma descendió en una montaña y Vegeta miro con asombro que era la misma montaña en la que el había estado el día anterior...

La chica observo el lugar (ya debajo de la aeronave), respiro profundamente y camino buscando el lugar donde se encontraba la última esfera

-¡Vaya! Esta montaña si que es alta, de seguro tiene una hermosa vista en la cima- se encontraba a unos treinta metros debajo de la cima- veamos, parece que es aquí- observo hacia adentro de una pequeña abertura apenas lo suficientemente grande para que ella cupiera- ¿De-debo entrar ahí? Oo... esta bien Bulma, eres una chica valiente ò-ó una cuevita no te asusta jajajajaja - Risa nerviosa

-¿Piensa entrar ahí?- se pregunto Vegeta observándola desde lejos- es peligroso- "¿Y a ti que?" - Orgullo saiyan- Mpfh

-Allá voy- Bulma se interno en la cueva con dificultad, entre más caminaba se hacia más difícil, al parecer de Bulma el techo iba bajando, pero las paredes se iban separando así que le fue más fácil gatear, el radar comenzó a sonar más fuerte y seguido... entonces la vio, su respiración se detuvo, quedo con la boca semiabierta y los ojos como platos, la última esfera estaba ahí frente a ella, incrustada en la pared de piedra

-¿Por qué no saldrá?- se pregunto Vegeta- tal vez piensa quedarse ahí a descansar- "¿Y a ti qué?" - De nuevo el orgullo saiyan- Mpfh òó

-Iñgh!... esta bien metida en la piedra- Bulma trataba de sacar la esfera- tal vez tenga que romper un poco la piedra para liberar la esfera... a ver- saco una cápsula que contenía un pequeño pico y golpeo la piedra alrededor de la esfera lo que hizo que esta se aflojara un poco- muy bien, ahora solo tengo que sacarla...- la tomo con una mano y la jalo pero no pudo sacarla, entonces la tomo con las dos manos y tiro de ella- ¡Sal de ahiiiii!- con un ligero sonido de cristal al golpearse la esfera quedo libre de la piedra- ¡¡¡Que bien! Soy fuerte

TROOOUMM

-¿Qué fue eso? O.o- Bulma observo el techo

Crick Criiiiickk

-Oh por Kami-sama- vio como en la pared, desde donde había estado la esfera, empezaban a formarse unas grietas- ¡Este lugar se va a derrumbar!- empezó a gatear hacia la salida- No voy a llegar TT- el techo y las paredes tronaban y ella aun no vislumbraba la salida- Ahora ya no necesitare el deseo ;; - empezaron a caerle piedritas y ya iba perdiendo la esperanza de salir cuando...

-Te sacare mujer... no llores

-Ve... Vegeta- no lo podía creer, estaba frente a ella arrastrándose por el túnel para sacarla- pero... no llegaremos

-...- Vegeta la acerco a el tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo- Tu me dijiste una vez que deseabas vivir por más tiempo porque eras una chica hermosa y no se que tanta tontería ¿no?

-S-si O/O- se sentía rara estando así con Vegeta

-Entonces no te dejes vencer tan fácil- al decir esto lanzo un poder al techo dejando solo el suficiente espacio para ponerse de pie, tomo a Bulma en brazos, la cueva empezó a derrumbarse mientras Vegeta volaba a gran velocidad esquivando y destrozando piedras hasta que vieron la salida y lograron escapar

-¡¡¡Lo logramos!... gracias Vegeta- dijo Bulma mientras el la dejaba sobre suelo firme (seguían fuera de la cueva en la montaña)

-...- Vegeta se toco la pierna

-Oh! Vegeta tu pierna... ¡estas sangrando!

-No es nada mujer... no seas escandalosa

-Pero estas herido- Bulma trato de revisar la herida

-¡Que no es nada te digo!... si he peleado contra Frezzer, un golpecillo con una piedra viene siendo un piquete de mosquito... a mi esto no me hace na... AAAAYY! ¡¿Qué demonios!

-¿No que no te hacia nada? ¬.¬- Bulma le había picado la herida con un palito

-¡¡¡Pues si me picas así claro que me duele! òó

-Ya pues...- lo miro fijamente- ¿por qué estabas aquí?... no me digas que me venías siguiendo

-Ja! Ni que fueras tan importante –o– - el príncipe se puso un poquillo nervioso, no pensó que le diría, el solo se metió a salvarla cuando vio que la cueva temblaba- yo... yo...

-¿Si? ¬¬

-Yo venía de casa de Kakarotto, iba pasando por aquí y sentí tu ki, como vi que la cueva en donde sentía tu ki se empezaba a derrumbar decidí sacarte...- Bulma se le quedo viendo- después de todo tu me has dado de comer y con esto ya estamos a mano -/-

-Ah, ¿si verdad?... mmm?- Bulma se dio cuenta que el saiyan estaba algo sonrojado- debe ser mi imaginación...

-¿Qué cosa?

-No, nada

-Oye

-¿Qué? -

-¿Qué es lo que pedirás?

-Eh?...- Bulma se dio acordó que aun traía la esfera en la mano- Esteeee... yo no... yo aun... jeje- no sabía que decirle y solo sacudía los brazos y miraba a todas partes

-¿Y bien? ¬.¬ no iras a llevar a cabo tu estúpida idea de pedirle a Shen-Long que destruya a los androides que vendrán... Eh?

-¡¡¡Claro que no! Ya le dije a Goku que no lo haría

-Bueno, es que eres tan terca que creí que harías eso

-Si he dicho que no lo haré, no lo haré. Además yo les dije que una vez más estaría de su lado sin importar que sus deseos de pelea nos mataran a todos

-Quizá a tus amigos, porque yo viviré mucho más tiempo, así que ya deja de molestar con tus tonterías

-Así que... eso soy para ti- Bulma tenía la mirada baja y el cabello caía sobre su rostro- soy una molestia... siempre diciendo tonterías- apretaba fuertemente la esfera que tenía en las manos- no te preocupes, es que siempre te estoy "molestando" por un motivo y... ese motivo... ese motivo se acaba hoy- camino unos pasos lejos de Vegeta

-¿De que hablas mujer?- el príncipe observo que ella sacaba una cápsula y la abría, de ella salió una mochila, y de esta... las esferas del dragón- ¡¿Qué vas a pedir!- tenía un mal presentimiento

-¡¡¡SHEN-LONG, SAL DE AHÍ Y CUMPLE MI DESEOOOOOO!- las esferas brillaron fuertemente, el cielo se oscureció y un rayo de luz surgió de las esferas haciendo aparecer a un imponente dragón

-"¿Cuál es tu deseo?"- dijo el dragón

-Ahora te lo diré, pero antes...- Bulma volvió su mirada hacia Vegeta que tenía los ojos muy abiertos- sabes Vegeta, siempre te molestaba con mis "tonterías" porque me preocupo por ti, porque me importas, porque quiero conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, ayudarte a abrir todas tus posibilidades, vencer juntos los problemas que nos quieran abatir, quiero centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, estar contigo al alba, besarte hasta desgastar mis labios y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer este sentimiento, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir... pero no puedo... no puedo... estoy vencida y se que tu nunca sentirás por mi lo que yo por ti- al decir esto empezó a llorar y Vegeta al verla quedo inmóvil, todo lo que había dicho, lo que estaba haciendo, quería decir- se... se que nunca me amarás como yo a ti- la respiración de el príncipe paro al escuchar aquello... no podía creerlo

-Yo...- dijo él en un susurro casi inaudible

-¡¡¡Shen-Long! ¡mi deseo es... es... dejar de amar a Vegeta!- termino de decir Bulma secándose las lagrimas

-¿Cómo?- Vegeta la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, le acababa de pedir al dragón que la ayudara a dejar de amarlo, ahora que se enteraba y ella iba a odiarlo como todos, no podía hacer nada- ¡¡¡mujer, porque...!

-"..."- los ojos del dragón brillaron, Bulma esperaba a que el dragón dijera "Tu deseo ha sido concedido" no aguantaba más ese dolor, no aguantaba más la mirada de Vegeta- "El deseo que has pedido"- dijo el dragón- "No puedo concederlo, puedes pedir otro"

-¿Qué?... ¡¿Pero por qué!- pregunto Bulma

-"Mis poderes se limitan a los poderes de Kami-sama, aquel deseo que exceda el poder de él, no podré concederlo"- explico el dragón- "Y el poder de Kami-sama no puede destruir el amor que sientes por ese hombre"

-No... no puede ser- dijo para si misma Bulma, dejándose caer de rodillas y derramando más lagrimas- nunca podré ser feliz de nuevo, nunca olvidare a Vegeta... espera un momento, no puedo dejar de amarlo pero tal vez... pueda olvidarlo, tal vez solo es que no supe formular mi deseo... ¡eso es lo que haré!

-¡¡¡No te atrevas mujer!

-Pero... Vegeta- Bulma lo miro fijamente a esos fríos ojos que no lucían igual... tenían algo diferente

-Si llegas a pedir ese tonto deseo haré todo lo posible para que me recuerdes y si lo vuelves a pedir volveré a hacerlo, y nunca dejaré que me olvides, nunca dejaré que te apartes de mi- y diciendo esto la abrazo

-Ve-vegeta- Bulma se puso roja, no creía lo que pasaba

-Porque tu eres mía, mía... nunca te dejare ir

-"Disculpen, pero ¿pedirán el otro deseo?" --- el dragón seguía esperando

-Yo- dijo Vegeta- deseo la puesta de sol más espectacular que se haya visto en este mundo, para que la disfrute esta mujer, mi mujer

-Oh Vegeta!- Bulma se abrazo a el

-"Eso es muy fácil"- los ojos del dragón brillaron- "Tu deseo ha sido concedido"- dicho esto las esferas se elevaron en el aire y salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones haciendo desaparecer al dragón

-Vamos arriba mujer- Vegeta tomo a Bulma en brazos y voló a la cima de la montaña, la chica se sentó ahí con su príncipe al lado

-Este lugar es muy bonito -

-Ya había venido aquí una vez, no pensé que estaría aquí contigo

-¡Vaya! Mira eso- una parvada de pájaros de varios colores pasaron volando frente a ellos y con el reflejo del sol dejaron destellos a cada batir de alas- ¡Es hermoso!

-Casi como yo

-Que modesto ¬¬... jajajajajajaja- Bulma se recargo en el hombro de Vegeta- me gusta estar contigo

-Pues no te acostumbres porque yo tengo que entrenar todos los días y no esperes que este contigo siempre –o–

-Bueno, pero no entrenas por las noches...

-¿Qué quieres decir? O.o

-Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente- le guiño un ojo

-Tu siempre me sorprendes mujer –/–

-Y quiero sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte, justo como ahora, que esto nunca muera

-Bueno mientras los otros no se enteren, mira que se burlarían de mi como...

-¿Qué más dará lo que digan? No debe importarte

-Pero pensaran que me he ablandado

-¿Qué más dará lo que piensen, además te conviene ablandarte un poquito .

-Bueeeno... debo estar volviéndome loco... Bah! Si estoy loco es cosa mía, no tengo porque dar explicaciones a nadie, soy el príncipe de los saiyajin- paso un brazo por el hombro de Bulma abrazándola- ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor, de un modo diferente pero vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol

-Así debe ser Vegeta, debes de hacer las cosas porque las sientes, sin tener miedo al que dirán o que pasara, hay que vivir plenamente

-Y ahora lo haré, no se si recuerdas... tal vez no, pero un día tu me preguntaste si eras tan despreciable como para que no quisiera ser tu amigo

-Lo recuerdo -

-¿Pero como?... pensé que o.o...

-No importa, después te digo, pero por favor sigue contándome

-Bueno, yo te respondí... "No eres tu, soy yo" y eso fue porque así era, quiero decir, no eras tu el problema, era yo, yo que tenía miedo a mostrar mis sentimientos, a ablandarme, con este orgullo que no me dejaba acercarme a ti, pero no lo escuchare más, ¡tengo mi orgullo como para dejar que el orgullo me de ordenes!

-O.o... Emmm bueno, creo que entendí

-Si, pues cuando estabas ahí diciendo que pedirías olvidarme el orgullo de guerrero me gritaba que era mejor así y que me fuera de este lugar, pero lo vencí y pude hacer lo que deseaba hace tiempo, abrazarte y decirte que no te dejaría ir, porque tu eres para mi...

-Ah entonces fue por eso que dijiste tantas veces que era tuya ¬.¬ para ganarle a tu orgullo

-Emmm... yo hago lo que quiero ¿si?

-Hubiera sido mejor si dijeras "Te amo" ¬¬

-Grrrr... ¡No puedo decirlo!

-Vamos o dilo!

-¡Que no!

-Anda o! ¿Siii?

-¡¡¡Te digo que no!

-Auh... que malo eres ToT

-¡Tu sabes lo que siento pero no puedo decirlo! ¡¡¡No puedo decir Te amo!

-¡Oooh! Que lindo ;.; sabía que me amabas

-O.O ... No... no puede ser... me has ganado de nuevo

-Vegeta disfruta de los últimos rayos del sol, que nos regala solo a nosotros- se acurruco de nuevo junto a el

-Ahora...- dijo Vegeta para si mismo- ya no le temo a nada- el sol termino de ocultarse mientras Vegeta tomaba suavemente a Bulma por el rostro y la besaba apasionadamente...

-¡Que tal Vegeta! o

-Aaah!- el príncipe se levanto de un salto separándose de Bulma- ¡¡¡KAKAROTTO!

-¡¡¡Goku! O.O- Bulma también se puso de pie

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí!- preguntó Vegeta con una gran vena saltándole en la frente

-Bueno es que, tengo que decirte algo desde ayer... que por una y otra cosa no había venido a verte, si estaba comiendo, calmando a Piccolo, siendo regañado, comiendo de nuevo, descansan...

-¡¡¡Di lo que tengas que decir!- interrumpió el príncipe- ¡No me importa lo que hacías!

-Ven por acá- le dijo Goku apartándose de donde estaba Bulma- Es que ayer te dije que Bulma te odiaba y que nunca se fijaría en ti, pero ya lo pensé y si la conozco bien creo que tu podrías gustarle -

-¬¬... ¿me lo juras? - Sarcasmo

-¡Si! Es en serio o - Inocencia

-Bueno -.-... ya me lo has dicho, ahora lárgate a tu casa

-Esta bien -... o.o oye, tu pierna esta sangrando un poco

-Si ya lo se- dijo cruzándose de brazos- pero no me duele yaaaAAAAY! ¡¡¡¿Qué haces idiota!

-nn- Goku le picaba con una ramita la pierna- ¿no que no te dolía?

-¡¡¡Me duele si me estas picando!- Vegeta le dio la espalda con una gran gota en la cabeza- además a ti no te incumbe, así que largo

-- Nos vemos dentro de un año- dicho esto desapareció

-Creí que nunca se iría ¬.¬- dijo para si mismo Vegeta

-¿Qué era lo que quería decirte?- se acerco a preguntarle Bulma

-Nada, una de sus estupideces... ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué estaba tan insistente con nuestra relación?- se pregunto en voz baja

-¿Qué dices Vegeta?

-No, nada, no tiene importancia

-Y ¿ahora que hacemos, quiero decir, ahora que ya sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro- dijo Bulma

-No pienses que habrá una boda o alguna de esas tonterías de los humanos- respondió el cruzándose de brazos

-jajajaja Nunca lo pensé, yo soy una mujer libre, el casarme significaría atarme a ti y mira que si un día me aburres yo me voy con algún chico guapo por ahí, así que no quiero casarme

-¡¡¡Cómo que "si te aburro"! ò.ó ¡¡¡¿y que es eso de irte con otro!

-¡Claro! Ante la ley seguiré siendo soltera o

-¡¡¡AH NO!- la tomo de un brazo- ¡¡¡Pues ahora nos casamos!

-¿Pero que dices? Si tu fuiste el primero en decir que no habría boda ni nada de esas tonterías- respondió Bulma riendo maliciosamente

-Pues yo hago lo que quiero, y lo que quiero ahora es casarme contigo ò/ó

-Pero yo no quiero –o– y no puedes obligarme

-¿Ah si?... ¬-¬ pero puedo convencerte

-¿Y como lo harás? No tienes nada que darme

-¿Y que tal esto?- la acerco a su cuerpo y la beso mientras acariciaba su cabello

-...- Bulma aun tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Vegeta la soltó- ...¿Qué, eso fue todo?- dijo reaccionando

-No, habrá más cuando lleguemos a la casa- respondió el príncipe sonriendo ladinamente- haré que desees casarte conmigo

-Tendrás que esforzarte mucho /

Vegeta tomo a Bulma en brazos y voló hacia la corporación capsula

-Que fácil fue esto... gane otra vez .- dijo Bulma para si mientras volaban

-¿Qué dices?

-No, nada... que no tengo ganas de casarme y vivir TODA mi vida contigo

-Ya veremos si no te hago cambiar de opinión ¬¬ - dijo Vegeta subiendo la velocidad

-o "Gane"

Bulma al fin tendría a quien amar y quien la amara, un compañero de vida, y Vegeta desde ese día viviría sin miedo a nada.

FIN o

Usagi Kinomoto Junio 2006

Notas de Usagi o:

Bueno ¡¡¡Por fin terminado! Siii pensé que nunca lo haría, ahora solo espero que siga habiendo personas que lo lean ya que los hice esperar mucho, es que ToT no tenia tiempo y además caí en una profunda depresión cuando vi mi fic de Bulmanieves todo mal, le faltaba buen pedazo, la verdad no se que pasó a lo mejor fue que estaba mal el disquete en el que se lo pasaba a mi prima Misao para que lo subiera a la pagina... ese es un misterio por resolver, y como ese fic lo tenía en mi antigua computadora pues tendré que volver a pasarlo y subirlo de nuevo así que los que lo han leído no crean que estaba bien le faltaba buen cacho por eso les pido de favor que no desesperen hasta que vuelva a subirlo y lo puedan leer en todo su esplendor o (y la modesta no vino? ¬.¬) y los que no lo han leído por favor léanlo cuando lo haya arreglado.

Para hacer una explicación sobre este mi ultimo capitulo, estuvo basado en la canción "Sin miedo a nada" de Alex Ubago que es un cantante de España, porque siempre que oía esa canción pensaba en la relación de V&B... tal vez por eso me quedo algo cursi, pero al final era lo que quería, mostrar mas los sentimientos de Vegeta, por eso el nombre de "No eres tu, soy yo" -.

Y ahora los agradecimientos: Primero que nada a mi prima Misao que me animo a escribir un fic (todos a ella ¡que la linchen!), también a Erisha que aunque ya no me la he encontrado ella fue la primera persona fuera de mi familia que supo de mi fic y me animo a que lo publicara, aunque no te conozca en persona te aprecio por ser una de las personas que me animaron a ser escritora de fics gracias a ti pude vivir esto tan bonito. Para Zork que también a sido muy amable conmigo y que por cierto tampoco lo he encontrado desde hace un tiempo ToT se te extraña. Y también para Mistica1 quien fue la que me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba para terminar de publicar mi fic pues fue su review el más nuevo que tuve desde hacia mucho (pues como no, si no actualizaba ¬.¬) y me hizo sentir ganas de recibir más, me dio la ilusión que hacia tiempo no sentía; y por supuesto a TODAS las personas que leyeron mi fic y me dejaron review, como Platinum-Alchemist que me felicito por mi cumpleaños wiii bueno... a las que no dejaron también, ¡pero no sean malos y déjenme un review!.

También decirles que el capitulo cuatro le hace falta un pedazo... si a ese también ToT y que lo mas pronto posible publicare ese pedazo o el capitulo completo de nuevo, no se preocupen no es mucho lo que falta pero si necesario para que se entienda -

Bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias por soportarme tanto tiempo y aguantar el retiro que tuve dejando el final volando, aun así creo que al final todo salió bien

Adiosin! o


End file.
